Complexities of the Heart
by katemary77
Summary: Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. SiriusOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N: **This is the new, rewritten version of Complexities. You don't need to have read the original, in fact I advise against it. It really is the most incredible shit. But this, I assure you, will be much better. I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my new and already amazing Beta-reader, Miss Bubbles. You rock my world.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart 

By katemary77

Chapter One 

**_But when a young lady is to be a heroine, the perverseness of forty surrounding families cannot prevent her. Something must and will happen to throw a hero in her way._**

**- Jane Austen**

"_If you will thank me," he replied, "let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your family owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of you." Elizabeth was too much embarrassed to say a word. After a short pause her companion added, "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever." _

Anna sighed and slowly removed her glasses from where they rested on her nose, folding them onto the table before her. Taking a long sip from her tea, her ears perked at the telltale sound of raindrops falling on the roof of her small cottage. Carefully pressing down the corner of her page, she placed her well-worn copy of _Pride & Prejudice _on the coffee table and stood, walking over to her porch and leaning against the doorframe to watch the gentle summer rain settle over the forest. The night was cool, for summer at least, and Anna drew her quilt closer around her, her long fingers bent into the fabric.

It was then that she saw it.

A dark, hulking shape was approaching her, moving out from the trees that surrounded her home into the light of the clearing. Squinting, Anna moved swiftly to the coffee table, picked up a long, thin wooden stick of holly, and returned to the door way. As the creature came closer, Anna recognised it as a very, very large dog, with black matted fur and curious grey eyes. The dog whimpered quietly at her, trudging up the steps, and came to rest at her feet, its features drawn taut with exhaustion.

She knelt before the dog, brushing a pale hand across its face. "Hey, boy," she murmured, after a quick check to ensure that it was indeed a boy. "Where'd you come from, eh?"

The dog growled softly and pushed its muzzle further into her hand. It was emanating weariness, resignation and hope, and Anna came abruptly to her feet.

"Wait a minute…."

Scooping her wand up from where she had dropped it on the floor, she made a swishy motion, before pointing it directly at the animal.

There was a faint shimmering around the dog and then it seemed as if it were bending and moulding into a different shape, until instead of a dog lying on her porch, there was a man dressed in ragged robes, with long black hair and a tall, skinny frame.

Sirius Black.

Anna crashed to the floor in a dead faint.

_**-------------------------**_

"Shit. Shit, bugger, bloody shit."

Sirius Black quickly picked up the woman's wand and levitated her unconscious body onto a couch that sat before a merrily dancing fire. He ran a hand thoughtfully over the stubble on his chin, trying to decide his next move. Sirius didn't know how long his hostess would be out for, so he needed to work quickly to ensure that when she _did _wake up, he would be long gone.

Glancing around, Sirius's eyes fell upon the kitchen, his stomach grumbled angrily in response to the sight. He hadn't eaten in what felt like _weeks _and he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. He moved slowly towards the pantry, stumbling in his exhaustion, and pulled off a chunk of bread from a loaf sitting on the counter, before slipping an apple into the pocket of his robes.

Now to figure out where he was. Sirius knew he was somewhere in Wales, in the middle of Wales to be more accurate. He was on his way back to Whitton, where Remus lived, so Sirius figured he had to be in the Radnor Valley forests or something like that. What he needed was a map and with a swish of the woman's wand, Sirius conjured one to his fingertips. His grey eyes quickly scanned the parchment, determining where he was in relation to Remus' house, not for the first time wondering why this witch was living in such a secluded area.

Almost as if she had heard his thoughts, the woman on the couch began to stir. Sirius cursed, dropped her wand onto the counter, stuffed the map into his pocket and moved towards the door. Just as his feet came to the first step, wet with the rain, he heard her cry out.

"Wait!"

Sirius paused, if only for a moment.

"You need help! I won't call the ministry, I promise!"

He turned, his eyes piercing into her. "Why not?"

She shrugged, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. She glanced down at her hands quickly, before looking back at him. "You're innocent, aren't you?"

Sirius gaped for a moment, having very little idea what he should say. After a moment, he forced himself to speak. "How do you – "

"Know?" she finished for him. "I don't. But you are, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am." Sirius grimaced, swaying on his feet, as stabbing headache rocked his mind.

The woman stood, moving quickly towards him, and she caught him as he fell. "We can discuss this in the morning," she told him, leaving little room for negotiation. "You're sick, you need to rest."

Sirius vaguely felt himself nod, and was dimly aware of her giving a short smile, before darkness overtook his senses.

_**-------------------------**_

_There was a Pegasus, a great white winged horse, galloping on strong, swift feet toward him, curses in purple, orange, red and yellow flying around the horse's body. Then, the horse was Harry, and he was looking at him with an expression of disbelief mingled with joy. "You died," he said quietly. "You fell. I saw you." _

_Then there was a wicked laugh to his right, and Sirius saw a tall, thin man with startling scarlet eyes grin maliciously at him. "You godfather first, Harry? The last of your family?" And then a green light was speeding towards him, and Sirius knew it was the end. But there was a scream of fury and sorrow so pure it brought tears to Sirius' grey eyes, and a dark shape threw itself before him. _

_Then there was a green garden, filled with the scent of jasmine and jonquils. A strong hand reached down and lifted him to his feet. "Time to go back, now, Padfoot old friend," said a voice that Sirius knew, knew like he would know his own heartbeat. _

Sirius sat upright in the bed with a start, his eyes wide and his breathing erratic. Beside him on an old wooden chair was a woman, holding a bowl of delicious smelling soup in her lap and staring at him with an odd expression.

"Who are you?" he asked, and then clutched at his forehead as the words reverberated loudly in his mind. "Or better yet, who am I?"

A cool hand touched his forehead, followed by the tip of a wand. "_Adleviare morsu,_" whispered a voice, and the wand lifted away, as did the pain. "I am Anna Fair, the kind and generous witch who has taken you in on a mad and unexplainable whim," the woman told him. "And you are Sirius Black, infamous murderer wanted by every Ministry from here to Peru. Soup?"

Sirius ignored her offer, although the soup did smell like the best thing he'd been presented with in weeks, instead staring back at the woman whose bed he was undoubtedly sleeping in. "You do realise I'm wanted by every Ministry from here to Peru?" he joked, although the thought did cause him some pain.

"Oh yes," she nodded with a grin, "but I've always been a firm believer that little is ever exactly as it seems. Besides, I've already spoken to Albus, and he confirmed my suspicions, although he did leave out some of the more questionable details," she finished with a frown.

"Oh?" he questioned, somewhat flabbergasted at her blasé manner concerning the wanted, possibly insane criminal lying in her bed. "And what else did he say?"

"That there is very little to no point in you continuing on to Remus Lupin's, now you're here. He thinks its best you just stay with me until the Order Headquarters are established." Her eyes twinkled, not unlike the man she was speaking of. "I think Albus might have an ulterior motive to set you and me up," she told him. "He thinks I've been lonely for too long. Always ready to meddle in everyone else's affairs…"

Ignoring the rather disturbing idea of the old man having an ulterior motive to set _anyone _up, Sirius asked Anna, "You know about the Order?"

"Of course I know about the Order," she scoffed, as if they were talking about something as simple as the absolute evilness of Lord Voldemort.

"Ah," Sirius said, and after having the steaming bowl of soup shoved into his hands, settled into a comfortable silence. He took the time to study the woman who had so easily accepted him into her home, comfortable in the knowledge she was doing the same to him.

Anna Fair had dark brown hair and quite pale skin, with a dusting of freckles across her nose and her high, rounded cheekbones. Her mouth was full and pert and she had smiling brown eyes. Although she was a little plain, the brightness of Anna's gaze made her quite pretty.

"Are you well enough to get up, do you think?" Anna asked, startling him out of his scrutiny. "I can get a bath ready for you."

"That would be lovely," Sirius answered, the idea of a long soak in a hot tub heavenly. "Thank you."

She smiled. "No worries. I'll just be a moment. Finish your soup." Anna stood and left the room, and Sirius noted that she moved with a grace that he had been known for in his Hogwarts days. Slurping on the ends of his meal, Sirius wondered if twelve years exposure to Dementors had had any affect on the grace of his movements, as it had affected so many other things about him.

Minutes later, Anna came and collected him, showing him into her small bathroom, where an old-looking tap was spouting hot water into a ceramic tub. Once she had left the room, Sirius stripped down and sunk into the hot water, groaning at the pleasure of it scalding his tired, thin body. After pulling his head under the soapy water, Sirius came up and rigorously scrubbed his body and hair, ridding it of the dirt of trudging through miles and miles of Welsh mud.

After a good, long soak that lasted almost an hour, Sirius rose from the bath and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist, moving across to the bathroom counter. Looking in the mirror, Sirius had to make an effort not to swear loudly. He knew Azkaban had done nothing good for him, but Sirius had no idea he looked _this_ bad. True, the absence of dirt had done a great deal to his appearance, but Sirius still felt a pang of shame at the realisation that a woman, an _attractive_ woman, no less, had seen him look this terrible. Looking down, Sirius saw that Anna had thoughtfully placed a pair of scissors, a razor and her wand on the counter, and with a hesitant grin, Sirius wrapped his fingers around the handle of the scissors. He would be Sirius Black – Sex God of Hogwarts – once more.

_**-------------------------**_

Anna was busy staring out the window, watching the sun dry the raindrops that clung to the leaves of trees outside, when she heard a soft cough behind her. Turning around, she found Sirius standing almost nervously in front of the crackling fire, clean and fresh from his bath. He smiled at her. "I'm going have a bath every day from now until I die."

She laughed, and allowed her eyes to travel over him. "You should. They do you credit." It was true; he was now cleanly shaven and had cut his smooth black hair so that it was still moderately long, hanging in his eyes with some effortless kind of elegance. Sirius had used her wand to repair and clean his teeth, and his smile was as dazzling as she supposed it had been before his incarceration. The pair of black trousers she had lent him fit snug about his hips, and the shirt, although loose, complemented him nicely. Indeed, she thought, he was devastatingly handsome.

"Do those clothes fit alright?" she asked.

Sirius nodded. "Whose are they?"

"Just a friend's," Anna answered offhandedly. "You're a little taller than him."

"They're fine, thanks," he smiled at her. "Does this friend happen to like black a lot?" he asked, commenting on the colour of the clothes she had lent him.

Anna laughed. "Very much so. It seems I've been asking him to wear a different colour my entire life, yet he still refuses to humour me."

"He must be a pretty stubborn man, then," Sirius commented.

She grinned ruthlessly. "Oh, you have no idea."

_**-------------------------**_

Anna moved her fingers deftly through her hair, tying it back into a braid, before shooting Sirius a smile. "I won't be gone too long, I should be back in about an hour."

"You'll Apparate there and back?"

She nodded. "There's a secluded valley about twenty minutes out of Bleddfa that I can Apparate to."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, then."

Anna smiled and brushed her hand over Sirius's shoulders before taking out her wand and disappearing with a _crack!_ She appeared again in a small valley around four hours away from her cottage, and walked easily through the pastures and fields towards Bleddfa, an old village of Wales where Anna went for food and other supplies once a fortnight.

Sirius had been with her for five days, and in trying to fatten up his thin frame, she had used most of the goods she had filled her pantries with only a week ago.

"Anna! What're you doin' here? We wasn't expectin' you 'til next week!"

"Hi, Elaine," Anna smiled. "I have a friend staying with me at the moment, so I need some more groceries."

"Is it that mean lookin' man who comes with you sometimes?" the plump old woman asked, following Anna as she picked out the fruit and vegetables she needed.

Anna shook her head. "No, someone else this time."

Elaine grinned knowingly. "He handsome? You need a man, Anna, it's been too long!"

A faint blush appeared on Anna's cheeks. "Yes, he's very handsome, but I doubt he thinks of me like that."

Elaine nudged Anna with her generous hip. "Why don't you give 'im a go, aye? You're a pretty girl."

Anna laughed and set her basket of groceries down on the counter, and Elaine moved around to pass them through the register and into a bag. "We'll see, Elaine. I might be going away for a while, so don't worry if I don't come in the next couple of months, okay?"

Elaine nodded. "Where you goin' then? Back to London?"

"Maybe," she answered with a smile. "_Hwyl, Elaine, diolch." _

_Anna left the shop and trailed along the street for a while until she reached the butcher where she ordered some meat for her and Sirius. While she was waiting for Banys the butcher to wrap her food, she turned and gazed out the window, starting for a moment when she saw a flash of white blonde entering a house down the road, a house that she knew belonged to Gwernach, the only other magical person in the area. _

_"Gwernach have guests?" Anna asked Banys. _

_The butcher grunted. "He was walking 'round with a man before, tall fellow dressed all in black." _

_"What did he look like, Banys?" _

_"Blonde hair. Pale. English, like you." _

_Anna looked back over at Gwernach's house, stifling a thread of pure fear that had risen within her. Thanking Banys, she took her meat and walked quickly down the road, back to the valley from which she could Apparate home. She imagined to herself that she was being watched, cold, ice grey eyes trailing her movements, but dismissed such a fear as irrational. Thankful that she had never revealed herself as a witch to Gwernach, Anna took out her wand and Apparated home. _

_**-------------------------**_

Sirius woke sometime very late at night, or very early in the morning, whichever way you looked at it, with an insatiable and desperate desire to use the toilet. Racing quickly to the bathroom, Sirius relieved himself, and on his way back paused in the living room, looking over Anna's sleeping form on the couch. Feeling a pang of guilt in having her give up her own mattress for him, Sirius, who was in a rather gentlemanly and noble mood, resolved that he was well enough to sleep on the couch from now on. Crossing to Anna, Sirius peeled the crochet blanket from her body and gathered her small frame in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. Once there, he laid her gently on the bed, tucked her in, and turned to leave the room.

"Sirius?" asked a voice drowsy with sleep.

"Yes. Go to sleep, Annie."

"Okay," she mumbled into the pillow.

Before fleeing the room, Sirius thought he might have heard a soft, "Sweet dreams, Sirius."

_**-------------------------**_

**A/N: **Well, there you go. I hope you all enjoyed that. Please do leave a review, for I am unlikely to continue at a rapid pace if this gets very little reviews. Thanks again to Miss Bubbles for beta-ing, who knows, if it weren't for you Sirius would be tying a towel around his waste and Anna would be buying meet at the butchers. Damn those homophones.

_Hwyl – Is goodbye in Welsh, or so the internet tells me. _

_Diolch – Is thank you. _

_Any of the curses/spells etc that you haven't seen before are just derivations of Latin words. _

_Thank you for reading! Please review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N: **And thank you, of course, to my wonderful beta MissBubbles, without whom this story would be riddled with silly, silly mistakes.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Two 

_**Each has his past shut in him like the leaves of a book known to him by heart, and his friends can only read the title.**_

**- Virginia Woolf**

_Sirius slipped quietly into Headquarters, quite aware he was late. Entering the meeting room, he saw that everyone was present, minus Dumbledore, and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around, he spotted James and Lily, whose hands were linked together on Lily's lap, her new engagement ring twinkling happily in the firelight. He snuck up behind them and slid into a chair. _

"_You're late, Sirius," Lily grunted without turning. _

"_I know," he said casually. "You're going to make a great mother, Lily Flower, eyes in the back of your head." _

_She turned around and glared playfully. _

"_Quite the contrary, I assure you, Sirius. Anyone could smell you from a mile away. Just like a wet dog."  
_

_Sirius let out a bark of laughter, as did James. _

"_She's right, you know Padfoot," the bespectacled man said, "a wet dog that hasn't been house-trained." _

_Scowling, Sirius hit James upside the head. James whipped around to retaliate, but just at that moment Albus had appeared, stopping an approaching fight between the Order's youngest members. _

"_I've called this meeting for a very important reason," Dumbledore addressed the group. "Last night, a Death Eater defected. He came to me and confessed of everything, and in turn for my protection has offered invaluable information." _

"_How do we know he's not going to betray us?" Gideon Prewett interrupted from the front. _

_Dumbledore shook his head. _

"_It is in my opinion that his heart holds nothing of betrayal. This man only desires redemption, something I will try my hardest to give him. You all know that we have recently been searching for something known only as 'the weapon.' We've had no idea what it is or what it does, or why Voldemort wants it, but now we can answer all three of these, and all I can tell you is that it is _imperative_ that this 'weapon' should fall into our hands." _

_He paused for a moment, glancing gravely around the room. "That is why tonight, with the help of our defected Death Eater, we are going to raid Voldemort's current stronghold." Worried whispers spread throughout the assembled people, and Sirius saw James's hand tighten on Lily's. "Members of the Order will create a distraction, and the Death Eater I have entrusted with this task will infiltrate Voldemort's ranks, find the weapon, and bring it back to us. I must return to Hogwarts now, but please meet back here at eight o'clock tonight and we will organise the raid before heading out." _

_The group gave a collective nod, and then began to disperse. James and Lily turned to look at Sirius enquiringly. _

"_What do you think?"_

_Sirius shrugged._

"_Seems pretty important. I'm hesitant to place my life in the hands of a Death Eater, though."_

"_But I would trust Dumbledore with my life," James countered, "And he obviously trusts this man."_

"_Hey, who said it was a man?" Lily said indignantly. _

_James chuckled, lifting a hand to his fiancé's cheek. _

"_I do remember the Headmaster saying 'he' a number of times, love."_

_Lily frowned. _

"_Fine, you win. Are you coming home for dinner, Sirius?" _

_He nodded and said, "Wouldn't miss your cooking for the world, Lilikins." _

_She scowled at him for the nickname and then stood, dragging James with her. _

"_Careful boy, or we'll have a repeat of last week. You don't want to have horns for the rest of the month, do you Siri?" _

_Stifling his laughter, Sirius shook his head._

"_Of course not, Firefly."_

_Lily growled, but decided to let this one slide. _

"_Come on then, you worthless tricksters."_

_Linking arms with both James and Sirius, the young redheaded woman smiled brightly and marched her two favourite men in the world out of the room._

_**-------------------------**_

"Sirius."

"Sirius?"

"Sirius!"

He frowned and shook himself out of his memories.

"Sorry, Anna, were you saying something?"

She nodded, perplexed.

"Could you please pass me that trowel?"

They were out in Anna's small garden; the summer sun beating down upon their backs, pulling weeds from amongst the herbs Anna had planted. She had insisted he not help, but Sirius had come out anyway, after all, she _was_ letting him stay in her house.

"Sure, sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly from the shade of the apple tree.

"No worries," she smiled, taking the small green trowel from his hands. "Where were you just then? You seemed miles away."

"I was," he answered quietly, the memories of James and Lily bringing painful emotions to the surface.

"There, what do you think?"

Sirius turned to look at the rose bush Anna had planted.

"Beautiful. It's already budding."

"I know," she said happily. "Come on, let's go inside for some lemonade."

It was only later that Sirius would remember how quickly and carefully she had sensed his pain at old memories and changed the subject.

_**-------------------------**_

"Can we make cake?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, cake," Sirius sighed. "With the icing and the flour and the eggs and the – "

"I know very well what cake is, Sirius," Anna grumbled good-naturedly. "I was just commenting on the complete randomness of that question."

"Oh," he said, after a brief pause. "Well, now that you've done that, can we make cake? I haven't had cake for thirteen years! I'll help, I promise!"

Anna grinned. It was afternoon, and after washing themselves of the dirt they had acquired gardening, Anna and Sirius had retired to her porch where Sirius carried on to thrash Anna at chess.

"Okay. What kind of cake? Apple and cinnamon?"

Sirius clutched a hand to his heart.

"My favourite! Keep this up and I'll have to marry you, Annie."

She chuckled and sent Sirius off to collect some apples from the small tree she had planted when she had first come to Wales.

"Why do you live all the way out here, Anna?" Sirius asked as he measured out a cup of flour.

She smiled wistfully.

"When I was a child, I'd always wanted to live in the middle of a huge forest and have a big garden full of herbs and flowers and fruit. So I guess when Albus asked me to come out here, I couldn't resist. Besides, there aren't many who can easily refuse a man like Albus Dumbledore. I guess I just never imagined I'd be doing it by myself."

"Why did Dumbledore want you to come out here?" Sirius wanted to know.

Anna stood from the table and came over to Sirius, who was slowly stirring the mixture with a wooden spoon.

"A couple of reasons."

Sirius took this to mean she wasn't comfortable answering any more questions and so didn't pry.

Quite suddenly, Anna laughed.

"What?"

"Somehow you have smeared flour absolutely all over your face," she told him.

"I have not," Sirius said stubbornly.

"Alright, alright," Anna said in a resigned way. "Suit yourself."

Sirius pouted and endeavoured to sweep the powder from his face. Predictably, he picked the wrong cheek.

"You are an idiot," Anna told him quite seriously, before reaching out and brushing the flour from his face.

It was the first time a woman had touched Sirius so tenderly in thirteen years, and Sirius felt his heart break inside his chest. Wanting it to last, Sirius reached up and captured her hand, pressing it against his cheek.

Anna's breath caught in her throat.

He looked at her so piercingly, it was like he was seeing right through her and as if she instinctively knew what he needed, Anna leant in to brush her lips over Sirius' brow, before moving down to his mouth.

But their lips never met, for at that moment came a sharp rapping on the door.

They sprung apart.

Blushing, Anna hissed at Sirius, "Change! I don't know who it is! Not many people know where I live."

He nodded in understanding and soon, Sirius Black was gone and in his stead was the large black dog that Anna had first seen creeping from the foliage. Padfoot stalked over to the hot oven, in front of which he curled up contentedly.

Smirking, Anna smoothed down her skirt and made her way out of the room, not thinking to take her wand with her. She opened the door.

It was if a cool iceblock had slid down her spine, and she could taste the metallic tang of fear on her tongue.

"Lucius!"

Lucius Malfoy pushed Anna into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Arianna," he drawled, his wand already out. "How wonderful to see you."

Despite the courage bubbling inside her, Anna whimpered in fear.

"How did you find me?"

"Quite by accident, I assure you," he answered. "It seems you have become quite lax in security. Your father will be so ashamed."

Anna slapped him so viciously he reeled back, his immaculate blonde hair spreading across his face.

"Don't you dare call that _animal _my father!"

Malfoy's face hardened and he backhanded Anna with such a force that the ring on his finger sliced open her cheek, and blood burst to the surface. He gripped her chin with his cold fingers, and drew her face to his.

"Imagine how happy the Dark Lord will be at your return, his most precious object. Just think." His hand travelled down her neck and trailed across her collarbone. Malfoy smirked when Anna flinched at his touch. "You always were afraid of me, Arianna."

Retching at the foulness of his fingers, Anna spat in Malfoy's face and pushed him away roughly.

"_Everte Stratum_!" he roared in anger, sending Anna flying across the room to crash into the wall and collapse in a heap on the floor.

Grinning maliciously, Malfoy went to wipe the spit from his face, but was met with a livid Sirius Black striding across the room. Before he could make a move, Lucius was blasted from his feet by Sirius's fist, Anna's wand soon digging into his throat.

"You're lucky I'm not a killing man, Malfoy, otherwise nothing could save you now. _Stupefy!_"

He bound Malfoy in thick ropes, before rushing to where Anna was collapsed on the floor. Lifting her, Sirius brought her to lie on the couch. "_Sanetur_," he murmured, healing both the cut down her cheek and the split in her scalp from her collision with the wall. After digging his fingers briefly into Anna's dark hair, just to reassure himself that she was there, Sirius took a pinch of Floo powder from the mantle and threw it into the fireplace.

Bending, Sirius cried, "Dumbledore's office!" and stuck his head into the nauseating swirl flames that finally stopped when the Headmaster's circular office was in view. Albus himself was seated at his desk, rifling through papers, although he immediately looked up when Sirius's head appeared in the flames.

"Sirius! Has something happened to Anna?"

Somewhat curious as to why the old wizard would think this first, Sirius nodded, and for one of the few times in his life understood why Dumbledore was the only man Lord Voldemort feared. Albus' countenance had changed abruptly, his face hardening, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"She's okay," Sirius said hurriedly. "Just unconscious."

"Who found her?" he demanded.

"Malfoy," Sirius answered, confused.

"I'll come now."

Sirius pulled his head from the flames, and, finding himself back in Anna's cottage, crossed quickly to her side. Shortly after, the fire roared emerald again, and Dumbledore stepped out of the flames. The old wizard moved with startling speed to Anna, and he rested a thin, withered hand on her forehead.

"How did this happen?"

"That _vermin_," Sirius said, directing his gaze to Malfoy's prone form, "showed up and blasted her across the room."

Disturbed, Dumbledore crossed over to where Malfoy lay.

"How could he have possibly found her?"

"He was in Bleddfa, Albus," a quiet voice answered. Anna soon found herself swamped by two worried gentlemen. "Visiting Gwernach. I didn't think he'd seen me."

Dumbledore exhaled softly, and grasped Anna's hand.

"We'll have to move you, I'm afraid," he said quietly. "Tonight. Lucius may have alerted the others of your whereabouts."

Anna nodded and closed her eyes.

"It is no longer safe for you here, my child."

She nodded again and opened her eyes, glancing sadly around at the small home she had managed to make for herself.

"Where?"

"London," the wizened wizard answered, glancing briefly up at Sirius. "Sirius has offered to make his old family home Headquarters for the Order."

"Home?" Sirius scoffed, finally coming out of his confusion. "That place was never a home to me."

"Nevertheless, it will be invaluable to the Order and will be the safest place for Anna, short of Hogwarts. But even there…" Dumbledore shook himself. "I'll have Remus come here to collect you two tonight, and you can Portkey to Grimmauld Place from here."

Anna and Sirius nodded.

"What about him?"

Dumbledore looked over at Malfoy.

"I'll take him with me, modify his memory, fill him with Firewhiskey and send him home. No doubt Narcissa will think he has merely drunk too much and forgotten his day. Remus will be here at 10 o'clock."

They nodded again.

Albus gave Anna's hand a squeeze, and bent to kiss her brow.

"We have been extremely lucky, child. I am glad you have not been hurt."

Rising, the wizard patted Sirius on the back, before levitating Malfoy's body into the fire.

"I'm sure you two will have plenty to talk about until Remus arrives." He grinned knowingly, and then stepped into the flames.

With the eccentric presence of the headmaster gone, the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Well then."

**A/N:** Remember to review if you're reading! It's always good to know that somebody is...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Thanks to the two people who reviewed. I'm debating internally whether or not I should continue. I don't think I've ever had such a lacklustre response to one of my fics. Please do review (even just a little) if you are reading, I'd really appreciate it.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Three

_**Footfalls echo in the memory  
**_

_**Down the passage which we did not take**_

_**Towards the door we never opened**_

_**Into the rose-garden**_

- T.S Elliot, Burnt Norton 

_Sirius frowned and nodded at James, gesturing that he would enter the building first. Padding silently through the darkened doorway, Sirius held his wand before him and breathed an inaudible sigh of relief on hearing James, Lily and Fabian follow directly behind him. _

_Dumbledore had grouped the order into teams of four and sent each band to a different part of the old, decrepit castle Voldemort currently inhabited; three groups from the front and two from the back. It was situated in Ireland, on the slopes of a high mountain, shrouded in shadows and dark magic. Their orders were to silently enter the castle by any means necessary and when the signal was given, attack. _

_Having scaled a steep wall at the rear of the castle, (with the help of a very clever Sticking Charm), Sirius, James, Lily and Fabian Prewett had entered the stronghold through a window and were now creeping down a dark corridor. As they moved further into the castle, Sirius became aware of voices filtering into the hall from a nearby room. He signalled to the others, indicating what their first target would be. _

_Minutes later a shrill whistle sounded and, knowing this was Dumbledore's signal, Sirius burst into the room followed closely by James, Lily and Fabian, curses blasting already from the tips of their wands. There were seven Death Eaters in the small stone room and while the Order had the element of surprise, Sirius knew that they could easily be outnumbered. _

"Stupefy_!" he shouted, sending a blonde man flying into the person behind him. "_Expelliarmus_!" _

_Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw a bright purple light speeding towards him, and quickly erected a shield to block the spell._

"Petrificus Totalus_." Four of the Death Eaters were down, and Lily, James and Fabian quickly took care of the rest while Sirius raced into the corridor. The sounds of fighting echoed along the passageway and, once he was joined by the others, Sirius led them down to the entrance hall. _

_It was pandemonium. Curses were flying everywhere, with the Death Eaters holding up a strong defence. Coming from behind, however, Sirius and his team could easily pick off and stun Death Eaters from their own ranks. _

_The battle was chaotic and Sirius threw himself in, knocking back opponents on his left and right. The Order kept up their attack, each waiting for a double blow of the same whistle – the same whistle which began the fray – that would signify the Order's retreat. _

_A tall, masked Death Eater appeared suddenly before Sirius, shooting a vicious looking curse his way._

"Protego_!" Sirius cried, and a red-tinted shield was erected about his body, protecting him from the vivid blue curse. In the bright light of the spell, Sirius thought he saw a figure, cloaked in black with a small child, running from the battle. But then the curse crashed against his protective barrier and the light, along with the image, was gone._

_Seconds later, Dumbledore blew the shrill whistle twice and without a second thought, Sirius Disapparated away._

_**-------------------------**_

"Well then," Anna said, her fingers moving slowly against her temple. "I suppose I should fill you in on… everything…" Sirius nodded.

"How about we take this outside?"

Anna smiled up at him and nodded, rising from the couch with her blanket. The pair left the house and went out into Anna's garden, where the sun was slowly setting. Sitting down on the grass, Anna tucked the blanket carefully around her body.

"I don't want to leave this place," she sighed.

"Why do you have to?"

She looked up at him.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, Sirius… I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning?" he suggested with a wry smirk. Anna grinned.

"That seems like a good idea." She pushed her fingers into the grass for a moment, brow furrowed. "You might remember, about twenty five years ago when You-Know-Who was first rising, a young girl was abducted. Her name was Jennifer Fair. Ring any bells?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Her name does sound familiar."

"It should. She was in the papers for months. Jennifer was taken from Hogwarts, I think the only person to have ever been kidnapped from the castle. She was… she was my mother."

Suddenly, Sirius remembered seeing a picture in the _Daily Prophet_ of a laughing girl, with smiling blue eyes and wild, dark hair.

"I remember. Why did Voldemort take her?"

"There was a prophecy," Anna told him and Sirius growled. He had had quite enough of those things. "It was made a very long time ago, centuries ago. It wasn't very well known. It spoke of a child that would be born with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, as the seventh month dies…"

"Harry," Sirius breathed.

Anna nodded.

"But what does that have to do with you?"

She sighed again. "I'm getting to that. The prophecy also said that the only way this child could be thwarted was if a girl, born of evil and empathy, chose by heart the Dark and stood against him." She paused shortly. "That would be me."

Sirius started, and made to speak but Anna held up a hand to silence him.

"My mother was an Empath, a powerful one at that. Without even thinking that the prophecy might not have been legitimate, Voldemort searched for my mother, took her, cast a Conception Charm and nine months later I was born."

"You're Voldemort's daughter?" Sirius asked incredulously, unable to keep the disgust from his voice.

Anna shrugged, her mouth curved in a frown and Sirius saw hurt flash in her eyes.

"_He_ likes to think that I am. But what you have to understand is that Voldemort never lay with my mother, only cast the charm."

"So you're sort of like… the immaculate conception."

Anna laughed lightly. "You could say that. Although I'm not the first to be conceived by magic."

Sirius nodded, knowing that the Conception Charm was very popular in Pureblooded families to ensure the firstborn would be a male. Indeed, it was very likely Sirius' parents had used it to conceive him.

"So what happened then?"

"My mother was kept alive," she answered slowly, "only to take care of me. Voldemort tried very hard to turn me, but my mother's magic had instilled compassion in my blood, so it proved near impossible to convert me by force. They kept us in a castle in the mountains and after seven years a new Death Eater joined Voldemort's ranks. He was young and was given the job of guarding my mother and I. By that stage we were so broken, we didn't even think of escape. But he was young, didn't know what he was getting himself into, didn't understand it." Anna's eyes dropped to the ground. "He fell in love with my mother. Voldemort never knew."

She shuddered and Sirius leant over, pulling the blanket she held closer around her body.

"He found out that Voldemort was planning on killing my mother," she continued, "And he panicked. He went to Dumbledore, confessed everything. Albus believed him and organised a raid on the castle, and that night they came."

The scenes of that night so many years ago were flashing in Sirius' mind, still so vivid despite the time that had passed.

Anna's voice became hard and detached. "We were almost out when my mother was killed. We had been running through the entrance hall when a stray curse hit her. It must have come from the fighting, I never looked. I never had _time _to look. We just kept running."

Anna's face was cold and impassive, but Sirius could see the tears behind her eyes, the slight trembling of her jaw. "We got to Hogwarts, and it became my home. Three years later, Voldemort disappeared. I started Hogwarts; Severus became Potions Master – "

Sirius had to do a double take to make sure he had heard right.

"Wait, Severus? Severus Snape?"

Anna nodded, a sudden stern look crossing her face.

"Look, I've heard all about the enmity between you and Severus and while I know he is just as much at fault as you are, you really do have to try to come to some understanding."

Sirius snorted.

"With Snape? You'd sooner see Voldemort handing out strawberry cupcakes at a Muggle kindergarten."

She huffed.

"I don't understand your animosity towards him. He's a good man!"

"He was a Death Eater, Anna! He tortured, _killed_ people! I don't understand how everyone can so easily forgive and forget!"

Sirius had the distinct impression he had gone too far. Her eyes hardened, and Sirius noted she was clenching her fists in her lap.

"Severus Snape is the one man I would trust above all others with my life, Sirius. He risked _everything_ he had to protect the daughter of the woman he loved, _still _loves, when it went against everything he was taught, everything he believed in. I understand that Severus can act like right prick sometimes and he does nothing to improve his image, but behind closed doors he is just a sad, lonely man who believes he can never be redeemed for the crimes he's committed." She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "He may have been a Death Eater, but he made his choice and he chose the good. Doesn't that count for anything, Sirius? Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" Her words were laced with heavy significance as she finished.

Sirius nodded sombrely.

"I suppose you're right. It's just hard to overcome thirty five years of prejudices, you know? And Snape certainly doesn't make it easier for anyone," he added with a wry grin.

Anna smiled.

"He doesn't. But remember, Sirius, a lot of people overcame prejudices for you. The Black family certainly isn't known for its noble causes. Why can't you do the same for him?"

He sighed.

"Well, I can only try, can't I?"

Her smiled widened, and she reached out to squeeze his hand.

"So when did you come out here?" Sirius asked.

"Four years ago," she sighed, her face tilted towards the sky that was rapidly becoming dark, the last of the sun's rays filtering through the trees. "Voldemort reappeared at Hogwarts and Albus decided it would be safer for me in hiding. I had to leave everything, my job, my friends, my life…" Anna picked at the grass, her face shadowed by her hair. "But I've made a home for myself out here and now I have to leave."

Sirius' hand came up to rest at the base of Anna's neck in a comforting gesture.

"It'll be alright," he told her. "At least you won't be alone anymore."

She gave a tiny nod, before rising to her feet.

"I guess I better start packing then."

_**-------------------------**_

"All set?"

Anna nodded glumly and motioned to the trunk at her feet, and the box rested beside it.

"Everything I need."

Sirius smiled and waved her over to sit next to him on the couch. Anna obliged and he wrapped a strong arm about her.

"Remus should be here soon. Have you ever met Remus?"

She shook her head.

Sirius harrumphed.

"Great man, Remus. Bookworm like you." He smiled. "You two should get along well."

They sat in silence for a moment, while Sirius checked his watch. Only five minutes until ten o 'clock, he mused somewhat morosely. It wasn't that Sirius didn't want to see his best friend, only it meant it was time to return to London, time to return to the house that's memories had haunted him for 13 years in a rotting prison cell. Sirius hated Grimmauld Place and it was with a fierce dread that he thought about his impending return to its dark walls.

Anna nudged him softly.

"Hey, if I can leave this place, you can go back there." She smiled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Sirius smiled at Anna.

"Thanks." After a minute his brow furrowed. "Hey, how did you know that I was thinking – ?"

There was a sudden pop, and a man with a tired, handsome face and weary blue eyes appeared in the room.

"Remus!" Sirius bounded from the couch and engulfed his friend in a warm hug. "Good to see you, mate."

The other man smiled. "You too, Padfoot. This must be Anna."

Both friends turned to the couch, where Anna had gone starkly pale, her eyes closed and clenched tight.

Sirius moved forward and brought a hand to her shoulder.

"Ann? Anna, are you alright?" He cast a worried glance at Remus.

Slowly, she nodded and opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just a sudden headache." She touched her temple with long fingers and sighed. "Must be from that bump I had earlier."

Sirius growled.

Sensing the tension in the room, Remus jovially shook Anna's hand.

"Wonderful to meet you, Miss Fair, all packed and ready to go?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Ready indeed."

Taking her trunk whilst Sirius lifted the box into his arms, Anna placed a finger onto the tissue Remus held before him.

"Four… three… two… one…"

And they were gone.

_**-------------------------**_

Anna landed with a jolt on the deserted and darkened street and gazed up at the imposing house before them.

"Yours, Sirius?" she asked weakly.

He nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"Dumbledore will have to cast the Fidelius Charm on it," Remus commented as he led them up the cobbled path and to the door of the terrace-house. "And we'll have to do all sorts of wards, anti-apparation fields… the whole deal. And of course," he added with a smirk, "we'll have to _clean_ it." Reaching the door, Remus made to twist the nob.

"Moony, stop!" Sirius hollered, shoving his friend out of the way. "You sod!" he scolded. "Trying to get yourself killed now?"

Remus and Anna surveyed Sirius worriedly.

"Er… what's wrong with the door?"

Sirius sighed haughtily.

"It will only open for a _Black_. I don't even want to think about what it would have done to you, Remus!"

"Well, er, thanks then, mate," the other man said sheepishly.

"Damn right," Sirius returned. "Getting lax in your old age, eh?" He turned to the door, running a slender finger down its length and whispering, "_Castitudo ab adoleo._"

It opened, creaking creepily as it swung into the black shadows.

"What was that?" Anna asked as she gazed hesitantly into the black doorway. "Purity of blood?"

Sirius nodded.

"They thought _Tojours pur_ would be too obvious." He grimaced. "That's my family for you."

Anna laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as she entered the house.

"Not to worry, Sirius, mines not much better."

"That's for sure."

As they entered the dark lobby, Anna became aware of a presence and she fluidly slipped her wand from her pocket.

"There's someone in here," she informed the others at a whisper, before igniting her wand.

The soft beams fell upon a creature that stood at the end of the hall, its hands clenching in the material it wore slung about its hips and its eyes glinting madly.

Sirius made a noise of disbelief.

"Kreacher?"

"Is it Mistress' son?" the house-elf seemed to mutter under its breath, quite audibly. "The ungrateful swine that broke my dear Mistress' heart? How she hated him, what a disappointment he was."

Anna raised an eyebrow and looked to Sirius.

"Family house-elf, I assume?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, we'll be alright as long as he doesn't – "

There was an ear-splitting scream as the house-elf tore open the tattered curtains that covered the portrait of a most ugly woman, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her hands clutching and scratching at her face.

" – wake up my mum." Sirius finished needlessly.

"_WHO DARES BESMIRCH THE HOUSE OF MY FORE FATHERS? FILTH! MUTANTS! HALF BREEDS_!"

They all turned in wonderment to the painting, and the woman's eyes widened as the saw Sirius. "_YOU! SHAME OF MY FLESH!_" she screeched, pointing a rotting finger at her son._ "BLOOD TRAITOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE? BEGONE!_ _AND YOU!_" she cried, turning to Remus. "_MONSTER! TAINTED BLOOD! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!_"

The crazed woman then looked to Anna, who was by now feeling very, very uncomfortable and made to abuse and offend her as well, when Anna raced forward and – with much effort – closed the curtains, drowning out the screeches and wails of the portrait behind.

Turning, she let out a long breath.

"Wow."

"You still think your family's worse than mine?" Sirius asked her with a grin.

She smirked.

"Just a little."

**A/N:** Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Thanks of course to MissBubbles for beta-ing. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I won't be able to update again until the 9th, as I'm going away until then.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Four

_**Let me show you  
Sweet smell of a delicate whisper  
Behind the vision of gardens  
Go and read of your life  
Tiny ripping at the heart  
Drunk from a rose**_

**- Erica Caitlin Lee**

"Anna!"

The brunette sat straight up in bed, her hair bedraggled and her eyes thick with sleep.

"Anna!" the voice called more urgently.

Confused and somewhat annoyed at being awoken so early in the morning, Anna retrieved her grey dressing gown from behind the door and trudged down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she went.

"Anna!"

"What? What? I'm here already!" she moaned tiredly, entering the basement. "Shh, before you wake the portrait up."

"Oh, Anna!"

Before she could investigate who had been calling her down to breakfast so urgently, the young woman found herself swallowed up in a fierce embrace by an imposing figure in black.

"Severus," she commented dryly, as the Potions Master carefully scrutinised every inch of her frame.

"Did he hurt you," the man demanded furiously. "Did he touch you at all? I'll kill the bastard when I get my hands on him."

Anna raised an eyebrow wryly and led the Potions Master over to the long table where Remus and Sirius were seated, watching the scene with rather bemused expressions.

Anna pushed Snape into a seat and stood before him.

"You will do no such thing, Mister, and if you do I will have your head myself."

There was a small, almost inaudible chuckle from Sirius.

Snape glowered.

"Oh stop glaring, you stupid old man, or you'll never find yourself a girlfriend."

Remus, who had been watching idly, spat his tea across the tabletop. Blushing, the werewolf quickly made to wipe it up with his wand.

"Terribly sorry, do go on."

Snape wisely chose to ignore this.

"Are you sure you're okay Anna?" he queried, now returning to his usual, clipped voice, painfully aware of his audience.

She nodded, exasperated: "Merlin, I'm fine. Just a bump on the head, that's all."

The dark man frowned: "That's all! Anna, I don't think you realise what could have happened had he – "

"Sirius, Remus," Anna cut in, "would you mind too much if I asked you give us a moment?"

"Sure," Remus replied before leaving the basement with his tea. He paused at the door. "Sirius, are you coming?"

The Animagus, who had been darkly watching Snape, snapped to attention: "Yeah," he muttered, before following Remus out.

Anna turned her gaze fiercely to Snape. "I am very well aware of what could have happened, Severus. I don't think I need to be reminded."

The man pulled her over to the table, where she perched on the edge. Taking her hands in his, she knew that he was reassuring himself that she was safe and out of harm.

"I know that, Anna," he told her. "I just worry."

She nodded and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Can you imagine what would have happened if he had taken me? It would've been so easy, had I been alone. I just… froze, Severus, I couldn't move! I couldn't do anything! And I would have been back with _Him_ again. I felt so weak." A tremble rocked through Anna's shoulders. "Had Sirius not been there, I don't know what would've happened."

Snape's expression turned dark at the mention of Sirius.

"I don't want you near that man, Anna. He's not good for you."

Anna looked up at him with a face that suggested she cared very little for what he was saying.

He grunted. "Anna, I am not joking. I've seen the way he treats women; uses them and then throws them aside. He is a careless, dangerous, destructive man and I will _not _let him hurt you."

Slowly, she removed her hands from his grasp.

"Severus, you have no right telling me whom I should and should not associate with."

"But he's – "

"Just a friend," she interrupted. "Merlin, Severus, it's been twenty years! Don't you think you could forgive and forget?"

"Not for him."

Anna sighed: "Sev, you're being stupid. No matter what you think and whether you like it or not, you and Sirius are going to have to work together. Please, be civil. If not for my sake, then for Albus'. He doesn't need to deal with fighting within the Order now."

Snape sighed and stood, pulling Anna against him: "I'll try," he murmured into her hair, as his body relaxed against her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Anna smiled and squeezed momentarily; "I know."

_**-------------------------**_

Anna coughed and covered her mouth as a small, black creature flew towards her maniacally and she sprayed a decent amount of Doxycide in the small pest's face. It faltered for a short moment, before falling pitiably into the heap of its fur-covered fellows that rested on the floor.

"Merlin, I hate these things!"

Remus and Sirius, on the other side of the room, agreed whole-heartedly.

"Tell me, Sirius, why do you have a house elf that doesn't clean?" Anna queried.

He shrugged. "We can hardly give him clothes now. He's sworn into the Black family and my closest relative left is Narcissa Malfoy. I'm sure Lucius would love to know what's going on in this house."

"You're related to the Malfoys?" Anna asked sharply.

Sirius gave a short nod. It wasn't as if he enjoyed having relatives like the Malfoys, the Lestranges. He'd expect Anna to understand, considering her family.

"Oh, don't be like that, Sirius," Anna huffed. "I wasn't trying to put you down, I was just surprised."

"Surprised?" Sirius asked. "How can you be surprised that the Malfoys are my relatives? Look at this house!"

Anna cocked her head and gave Sirius a searching look.

"You really hate this place don't you."

Sirius gave another short nod.

"When I ran away from here I never thought I'd have to come back."

Anna quickly pivoted on her heel and caught a doxy in the face with her can of Doxycide before turning back to Sirius. "You ran away?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered. "Yeah, I went to Prongs' house. His parents, they took me in. Treated me like a second son."

"Who's Prongs?" Anna queried.

"Harry's dad," Sirius said, a sense of sorrow overcoming him. Remus, too, paused in his cleaning. "James Potter."

There was a moment of silence where Anna clutched at her chest, her face contorting in pain.

"Guys, I'm not feeling too well. Do you mind if I have a lie down for a bit?"

Remus and Sirius nodded, and Anna walked toward the door.

"Hey, Ann," Sirius called, before she left the room. "Will you be alright?"

She nodded, her hand still over her heart. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. The Doxycide must've gotten to my head."

And with a weak smile, Anna left the room.

--------------------

When Anna awoke, it was to a heavy weight in her heart. It wrapped around her like a cloak, pulling at her, drawing her into shadow. Anna shook it off and focused her thoughts on the basement kitchen deep downstairs. There was someone new. Sirius was there, and Remus. And Dumbledore, she thought with a grin.

Anna jumped out of bed, tossed on some clothes and raced down the stairs into the kitchen. She entered the kitchen with a grin.

"Albus!"

The aged mage rose and gave Anna a delicate kiss on the cheek.

"How're you feeling, my dear?"

Anna passed a cursory glance over at Sirius and Remus: "I'm okay. I just feel a bit muddled."

Dumbledore nodded sagely and drew a chair to the table with his wand.

"Have a seat, dear."

Anna grinned and sat.

"So what are we talking about?"

Remus gave Anna a small smile: "We were just discussing this house, Anna." The werewolf turned to Dumbledore. "I think it would make perfect Headquarters, Headmaster. It's big enough, unplottable, and it's got Muggle Repelling Charms over every inch of it. Once we set up Anti-Apparition fields

and you perform the Fidelius Charm, Albus, it will be basically impenetrable."

"Just as soon as we clean the goddamn thing," Sirius put in, his face clouded in frustration.

Dumbledore nodded: "Indeed, Sirius. I think perhaps instilling the help of the Weasley family may be prudent. With Ron's close friendship to Harry, Arthur and Molly are very concerned about their family's safety. They've elected to come and stay here in Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the school holidays, if you'll have them."

"Of course we will."

Anna sat straighter in her seat, anticipation flooding her senses.

"The Weasleys? As in Bill and Charlie Weasley?"

Remus nodded: "Do you know them?"

She grinned widely, her mind wild with a stream of school-day memories.

"Well I don't know the rest of the family, but I know those boys."

"Anna was in the same year as Bill Weasley at Hogwarts," the Headmaster explained, eyes twinkling. "They were very close friends. Along with Nymphadora Tonks, your cousin, Sirius."

"'Dora is your cousin?" Anna asked, her brown eyes mirroring her excitement. "Oh, I haven't seen those two in years! When will the Wealseys come, Albus?"

Albus observed Anna over the rim of his teacup.

"After the first Order meeting, which will commence as soon as we restore Grimmauld Place."

"And when will that be?" Sirius enquired, his anxiety and tension over the pending event drowning Anna, who sat beside him.

"Soon, Sirius," the Headmaster returned. "We will have to reveal your presence to the rest of the Order."

Anna watched Sirius closely. His brow was furrowed and his hands clenched in his lap.

"Are you very worried about those attending, Headmaster?" Remus asked the aged wizard. "Do you anticipate infiltration by Voldemort's followers?"

Dumbledore didn't answer for a moment, his gaze sweeping the room to land on Anna: "I am unsure, Remus. I have been very careful in my selection of those invited to the meeting, but it could happen that I have misread some. Hopefully, Anna will be able to use her skills to determine the true agenda of those attending."

Remus and Sirius turned to the young woman.

"Anna?" Sirius asked.

She shrugged: "I've always been rather good at that kind of thing."

"Yes, you have," Dumbledore agreed solemnly. "And it has come in handy a great number of times."

With that, the Headmaster stood and left the room, intent on performing as many cleansing and protecting charms as he could before the day came to a close.

_**-------------------------**_

Two nights later, mentally and physically exhausted from the purgation of Grimmauld Place that had been going on for days and the enactment of the Fidelius Charm the previous evening, Anna fell onto bed and groaned, her body welcoming the softness of her mattress. The first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix would take place the next day and her mind was riddled with worries at what the meeting might produce. Taking a few deep breaths, Anna attempted to clear her mind of her own worries and the concerns of those around her, before allowing the blackness surrounding the bedroom to envelop her and swallow her whole.

_**-------------------------**_

Hours later, Anna awoke to an immense feeling of anguish cloying at her heart. She gasped, sitting up in bed and putting a slim hand to her chest to soothe the ache within. Eventually, Anna stood and made her way out of the room, draping her grey woollen dressing gown about her as she went.

Anna explored the hallways, peering into the dark, searching for the source of this torment. After a few minutes she found her way to a wooden door and hesitated, not wishing to disturb the slumberer inside. But as a groan of distress filtered from the room into the hallway, compassion won over logic and Anna entered the room.

Sirius lay with his sheets tangled around his body, his head tossing from side to side and his hair in disarray on the pillow, lost in the throws of a night time haunting.

"Sirius?" Anna whispered, cautiously approaching the bed. "Sirius, wake up!"

There was no reply, as the man continued to moan and stir, his limbs thrashing around in his sleep.

"Sirius!" By this stage, Anna had reached the bed and she lay a soothing hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Sirius, wake up!"

His black eyes snapped open, and steadily focused on the woman beside his bed.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked softly, her face conveying her worry. He sat up slowly and Anna reached out to help him lean back against the pillows. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice washed over him, calm and soothing and he wanted to tell her – explain everything – yet he could not let go enough to tell her about his demons, to explain what haunted him. He couldn't allow another to destroy the walls he had so carefully built around his heart during those long years at Azkaban.

"No. No, I'm okay, Ann."

She nodded, but instead of leaving the room sat beside him on the bed, her hand comfortingly running through his hair, over his back.

"I have nightmares too, sometimes," she confided. "It never really goes away, does it?"

"What?" he asked. "What never goes away?"

She gave him a wry smile and stood, pulling her dressing gown around her: "The past."

Anna dropped a warm kiss onto Sirius' forehead and moved towards the door.

"Anna?" Sirius called. She turned and gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes?"

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

She paused for a moment, staring at him so intensely he felt she may've been seeing right through him. She shrugged and answered, "I heard you from my room."

Anna disappeared into the darkness, leaving Sirius to wonder just how she had heard his nightmare from so far away.

A/N: Please review if you're reading! Let me know that I'm updating for a reason.


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, I've been away and sick. Please review. I'm the kind of fan-fiction writer who thrives on reviews; knowing people are reading and enjoying my fic makes me want to keep writing it. At the moment, I'm struggling with motivation to keep writing this because I feel like no one is really reading. So if you _are_ reading, please drop a review even if it is just "Update soon," or something else short like that. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks of course to those who reviewed and to my beta, MissBubbles.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Five

_**Memories are hunting horns**_

_**Whose sound dies on the wind**_

**- Guillaume Apollinaire, _Cors de Chasse_**

Sirius sat in the kitchen, nervously fidgeting with his fork. In one hour, old and new members of the Order of the Phoenix would be coming to Grimmauld Place for their first meeting.

"Sirius, don't be so nervous. It'll be fine."

Sirius glanced at Remus, who was doing his best to calm the agitated escapee.

"How can you be sure? I mean, what if one of them freaks out and tries to kill me?"

"Sirius, what is the likeliness of that happening?"

"Slim to none, but slim is still a possibility!" Sirius exclaimed. "And I don't know if I want to take that chance! And what if one of them is a Death Eater? Or a spy?"

Remus raised an eyebrow incredulously at Sirius. "Don't be daft. Do you really think Dumbledore would be stupid enough to recruit someone who could be spying? Besides," he said, leaning in to the table and lowering his voice conspiratorially, "Dumbledore said Anna would know if anyone is spying or being dishonest."

Sirius' brow furrowed. "What do you think he meant, 'She's always been good at that kind of thing'?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know, Padfoot. I have a few theories, all of them more absurd than the last. Do you know what her parents were like?"

Sirius hesitated. Anna hadn't strictly asked him not to tell anyone of her past, but neither had she given him permission. But it was Moony, Sirius reasoned. Moony was trustworthy. He could tell Remus anything and Remus wouldn't tell a soul. Besides, he hated keeping his best and last friend in the dark. Sirius leaned closer to his friend; "Do you remember Jennifer Fair, Moony?"

Remus thought for a moment, his faced masked in concentration. "A girl from Hogwarts? She was abducted?" he finally queried.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, that's her. She's Anna's – "

Sirius quickly paused as the woman in question strode into the room.

"Anna's what?"

Sirius was silent.

"Sirius?" Anna said, "My what?"

"Friend!" Sirius finally burst out. "Your friend. I was just saying that Tonks, my cousin, was your friend back at Hogwarts."

Anna frowned, her eyes sweeping from Sirius to Remus. She raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so, Sirius."

"Well," Remus said, rising from his chair, "We should get this room set up for the meeting, before everybody gets here."

Sirius and Anna nodded, both drawing their wands to begin clearing the space in the basement.

"Sirius," Anna said softly after a few minutes of conjuring chairs into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He turned slightly to look at her.

"You don't need to be so nervous, you know. Everything will be alright."

Sirius gave her a wan smile, "I only wish I could believe that."

Anna approached him and laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. "You can. Albus will take care of everything. He always does. I promise."

Sirius' smile grew and he laid his own hand over Anna's, giving it a slight squeeze; "Thank you, Anna."

She grinned, "Anytime." She gave his shoulder one final press before moving back to order the chairs she had summoned into the room.

They had spent fifteen minutes setting up the kitchen for the meeting when the doorbell rang, setting off Mrs. Black's loud, agonising cries.

"Quick! Sirius, change!" Remus called, leaving the room to answer the door.

Sirius swiftly morphed into Padfoot and strolled over to the back of the room where he jumped onto a chair, barking softly to Anna, who hurriedly came to sit by him. She reached out a hand and began to comfortingly scratch him behind the ears; "Who's a good little doggy? Hmmm?"

Sirius growled.

Remus soon joined them again, accompanying a tall black man with a gold hoop earring and a young woman with bright, bubblegum pink hair and a pale, heart-shaped face. The pair approached Anna and Sirius as Remus bounded back out of the room to answer the doorbell, which had rung once more.

Anna, meanwhile, was peering closely at the young woman.

"'Dora? Is that you?"

The young woman grinned, "Hey, Anna! How've you been?"

Anna jumped from her seat and the two women met in a warm embrace, "Oh, 'Dora, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know!" Tonks replied. "It's been what, four years? You all but disappeared on us! What happened?"

Anna waved the question off, "Oh, it's a long story. But what about you? What are you doing now?"

Tonks grinned proudly.

"I'm an Auror! I qualified last year."

"That's awesome!"

Tonks nodded and grinned again.

"This is Kingsley," she said, gesturing to the man who accompanied her. "He's works with me at the Ministry."

Anna smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Kingsley. I'm Anna Fair."

They talked amiably for a while as more newcomers filtered into the basement kitchen, some greeting Anna, Tonks and Kingsley as they passed, others forming their own groups to discuss the newly arisen Order of the Phoenix.

"Anna!" The group turned to see Snape making his way towards the group. After a quick grasp of Anna's hand, he smirked at Sirius and then stalked off to speak with Mad-Eye Moody on the other side of the room.

"Ah, remember back at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked nostalgically. "I swear, you must be the _only _Gryffindor student _ever _to be favoured by Snape."

Anna laughed, "He absolutely hated that I was put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."

They talked for a while about Hogwarts and Tonks' new job as an Auror, Anna petting Sirius every now and then as she sensed his unease. Soon, the kitchen was filled, and Dumbledore stood to address the group.

"Right, can we have some quiet please," Dumbledore asked, standing before the assembled group, which slowly silenced. "It looks like everybody has arrived." The Headmaster gazed seriously around the room for a moment. "I'm sure you all know why you are here. You are here because you believe, or believe there to be a chance, that Lord Voldemort has indeed returned." A shudder swept across the room as Dumbledore said his name.

"What makes you think he really is back?" a witch asked from the second row of chairs.

"Because, Emmeline," Dumbledore addressed the witch, "I believe Harry Potter."

Another ripple of noise moved about the room.

"And what makes you think Potter is telling the truth?" called Sturgis Podmore. "The Prophet's been saying some pretty interesting things about the boy."

Sirius growled and raised his hackles but Anna silenced him with a glare, _digging her fingers into the fur on his back and uttering a hasty, "Shh, Padfoot."_

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, as if he had expected this question to arise.

"There is no shred of doubt in my mind that Harry Potter is telling the truth. He is as delusional as I am a Death Eater. I heard Harry Potter's account of what happened that night; of how he was transported to Voldemort as he touched the Tri-Wizard Cup, of how Cedric Diggory was murdered, of how Voldemort was restored to his body and how Harry barely escaped with his life. I then heard – and Professors McGonagall and Snape can support this – Barty Crouch Jnr's tale, under the influence of Veritaserum, of how he was smuggled out of Azkaban and came to play a role in the plan that would eventually lead Harry to Voldemort. These stories fit perfectly. There is no reason for Harry to lie and there is no other account that explains Cedric Diggory's murder. Some have always believed that Voldemort was dead, I for one never thought so. It was only a matter of time before he once again reclaimed his old power and rose against us. That time has come and you all must come to accept this, or we will have no hope."

Dumbledore studied the room over his half-moon glasses once more.

"Now, what _you_ must decide is whether or not you believe this truth and whether or not you wish to fight with us. No slight will be made of anyone who leaves this room now and I certainly do not wish to put any pressure on you to stay. Many of you have families or have already felt the loss that fighting in this war can lead to. In the last battle against Voldemort we lost _many_ great people; Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones, the Longbottoms, the Prewetts, the Potters and more. That could very well happen again, it _will _happen again, there is no doubt about it. I ask only that you think about what is best for yourself and what you think is the right thing to do. If any of you wish to leave, you may do so now."

Dumbledore held an outstretched hand to the door. Not one person moved.

He smiled, somewhat sadly.

"Very well. Fudge's reaction, while not unexpected, is very unfortunate. He refuses to believe that there is any chance of Voldemort having returned. Those of you who work at the Ministry will have to be very careful that Fudge does not suspect you to be associated with the Order. In the meantime we must anticipate what Voldemort is after. I believe he will first begin to recruit his army; Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime are already on their way to discuss peace with the Giants, hopefully before Voldemort can sway them to his side. There are many other acts of Voldemort's which we must counter swiftly, but now is the time to recognise one of our number for who they are." He gave Sirius a slight nod.

"Many of you might be wondering who this house belongs to. While being a little less ideal in a decorative manner, this house is being used because it is Unplottable, Muggle-Repelling and it has protection wards, Anti-Apparation fields and the Fidelius Charm cast around it. Also, this house is the last place the Ministry, or even Lord Voldemort would ever expect the find the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

Anna's hand tightened in Sirius's fur.

"This house belongs to one of our members. It belongs to Sirius Black."

Gasps of shock and terror swept across the room.

"Sirius Black!" one wizard shouted, looking around him as if he expected Sirius to come in at any moment, wielding a wand, "What in Merlin's name are we doing here? He's a murderer! What if he comes back?"

Dumbledore held his hands out, attempting to calm the crowd. Only Anna, Snape, Remus and the Weasleys hadn't moved.

"Sirius Black is not, and never was a murderer," the old man continued. "I discovered this truth a little over a year ago when Sirius confronted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I was told the truth of that Halloween night fourteen years ago and I will tell it to you now..."

Dumbledore went on to recount the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew, the switch in Secret-Keepers leading to the eventual demise of Lily and James Potter, Sirius' confrontation of Pettigrew in a Muggle street, his wrongful imprisonment and his eventual escape.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Preposterous! You can't really believe this?"

"Yes, Dedalus, I do believe it, I'm only sorry I couldn't see the truth earlier. Because of our blindness, an innocent man suffered a terrible fate. But if you have any questions you are free to ask. Sirius is here now. Sirius?" Sirius nodded to Dumbledore before transforming amid gasps and shrieks.

There was a stunned silence as the Azkaban escapee calmly surveyed the room.

Suddenly, a man Sirius knew to be Mundungus Fletcher stood up.

"Well, if Dumbledore believes it, then I believe it. Dumbledore has always known what he was doin'. Good to see ya, Sirius."

Mad-Eye Moody stood next and turned both eyes searchingly to Sirius.

"Black," he said, nodding curtly.

"Moody."

The aged Auror's face broke out into a wide smile that distorted his already misshapen features; "I never wanted to believe you had done it, my boy. You were always too good for that. I'm sorry that I ever believed that you could be capable of betraying James. You were like brothers. It's good to see you."

Foregoing the hand that Moody offered, Sirius embraced the man that had been a great friend and mentor to him during his years as an Auror.

"Thank you, Moody."

Next, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood and approached Sirius.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," he said, extending his hand for Sirius to shake. "I'm the Auror in charge of the search for you." Sirius gulped. "But you know, the story never did add up. The people we interviewed always said your betrayal came as a great shock, that you would never have done such a thing to James Potter. It's good to finally hear the truth."

Sirius smiled and shook the Auror's hand, "Thank you."

It seemed that Mundungus, Moody and Kingsley had broken the ice, for Sirius was soon swamped by old and new friends, all offering their condolences for his twelve years wrongful imprisonment and greeting him back into the fold.

Anna stood back and watched, her heart heavy in her chest. Severus Snape made his way toward her, offering his solid presence.

"What are you thinking?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye; "I'm wondering if, when Dumbledore tells these people about me… about everything… if they'll be as accepting as they are now."

Severus squeezed her briefly.

"They will, Anna."

She turned and gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Really? Because I'm not so sure… I'm not so sure at all."

_---------------------- _

"Well, Anna?" Dumbledore had taken Anna aside as those new and old members of the Order began to mingle amongst themselves. "What do you think?"

"Everybody is genuine," she answered. "Nobody is spying and nobody is a turncoat. Some are still unsure that they can do this, uncertain if they have what it takes, but everybody knows it's the right thing to do. Emmeline Vance is quite suspicious but not confident enough in her misgivings to voice it, and a few others are not totally convinced." Anna paused and surveyed those around her. "Yes, some are still hesitant, wary, but all are too loyal to you, Albus, to do anything about it. You're not going to have any problems."

Dumbledore smiled and squeezed Anna's hand; "Thank you, my dear, for that sound assessment. And how are you coping?"

"I'm alright, Albus," Anna replied. "Just very tired. These people… Sirius and Remus… they're tiring. Exhausting, even. Worse than Severus, sometimes."

Dumbledore frowned, worry making his eyes darken. "We can move you, my child, if you need to – "

"No, Albus," Anna interjected. "I like it here. I like being with people again." She gave him a wry grin. "Even if it does make my head pound like I've just drunk a litre of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey."

The aged wizard chuckled. "Well, the Weasleys will be joining Grimmauld Place tomorrow, and Miss Hermione Granger a few days after. Hopefully, they will give you some balance between the light and heavy hearted."

Anna smiled. "Hopefully."

_----------------------_

Sirius sat quietly in front if the fire, letting its fierce warmth rush over him, gazing into its fiery depths as his mind drifted away, lost in a sea of memories and dreams.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Sirius turned to see Anna, hairbrush in hand, leaning against the doorway.

"Everything."

"Everything?" She raised her eyebrows. "That's an awful lot to think about."

He smiled ruefully at her as she sat on the floor beside his legs.

"Just thinking about before all this; before all this shit happened. Before Azkaban. The meeting today, seeing all those people I hadn't seen in so long, hearing Dumbledore speak about it all… it just brought everything back, you know?"

She nodded encouragingly for him to continue while she unravelled her hair from the bun it had been encased in. In a move that surprised even him, Sirius took her hand and gently pried the brush from her fingers. She gazed at him questioningly and he gave her a soft, warm smile in return, gesturing for her to turn her head. She acquiesced and he began to gently run the brush through her long, cinnamon hair.

"I wish you could've met James and Lily," Sirius said after moments of comfortable silence. "They were such good people." He winced in pain. "I should've known it was him. Why didn't I realise?"

"You shouldn't think about the bad things, Sirius," Anna said quietly. "You didn't know, nobody did, not even James and Lily. Dwelling on what happened is only going to hurt you; regret is just a waste of energy. James wouldn't want that for you. Nobody does." She looked at him from where she was seated on the floor. "It's better to think of all the good things, all the good memories."

_But there aren't any left_, his heart cried.

'There's always something to remember, Sirius," Anna told him, seemingly reading his mind. "Tell me about James and Lily."

Sirius finished brushing Anna's hair and gave a tweak to her chestnut locks. Anna smiled and moved up onto the lounge, curling into a ball beside Sirius.

"Lily was great," Sirius began. "She was pretty much the only person who had any amount of control over James – over any of us really. She was so beautiful." Sirius grinned at Anna. "James was totally whipped, right from the beginning – from the first moment he saw her getting on the Hogwarts Express. He used to ask her out every single time he spoke to her and she _always_, without a doubt, said no. It took some mighty hard convincing to get her to finally agree. That was in seventh year, once James had deflated his head, calmed down a bit, you know."

"Ah, yes," Anna grinned. "The infamous Potter ego. I've heard a lot about that."

"From Snape?" Sirius asked.

Anna nodded; "Yes, from Severus. And Minerva, too. I always thought they were over-exaggerating though."

Sirius chuckled mirthfully, "They probably weren't. We were pretty bad, especially to Snape. And I'd say at least half the grey hairs on McGonagall's head were from us. James used to call her 'Minnie.'"

Anna laughed outright, "Goodness, I would've payed good galleons to see that. Tell me more about James. How did he finally get Lily to go out with him?"

"The Master Plan," Sirius answered. "He came to us during the train ride to Hogwarts in our final year, claiming that he would finally win over Lily Evans. And after some careful deliberation – and blackmailing one of Lily's friends – he realised that he really had to 'change his ways' if he was ever going to get her attention. So he enlisted Remus to The Cause."

"Remus?" Anna asked. "Why not you?"

Sirius sniggered. "Why not me? With the attitude that I had toward girls at the time, Lily wouldn't get within ten feet of him! So, anyway, Remus started 'tutoring' James in how to act like a gentleman. No more pranks, no more tormenting Snape…"

"You didn't feel like James was abandoning you?" Anna asked.

"I did, for a while," Sirius admitted. "But then I realised one day how much she really meant to him and how much he really meant to me. I couldn't be jealous if James was going to be happy. He was my brother."

Anna nodded; "So what happened next?"

"Well, James and Lily were Head Boy and Girl that year, which meant they had to spend all sorts of time together, much to Lily's horror. For a while it wasn't going too well – Lily thought that James was just being civil because of some prank and for every step they took forward, they'd take two back. But that year, Voldemort was becoming really active and it gave Lily a chance to see that James had really grown, you know? He'd really matured. And they started to become closer."

Sirius heaved a sigh.

"That year, on Christmas Eve, there was a huge Muggle massacre in Surrey. Death Eaters murdered hundreds of Muggles, including Lily's parents. As you can imagine, she was pretty distraught. She blamed herself, saying that she should've gone home for the holidays, should've been there. She thought that it would've made a difference and didn't realise it would only mean that she would've been killed too. She kept saying that it was her fault; because she was a witch. We told her she was wrong, but she wouldn't listen. For a while, we thought we were going to lose her, too. She disappeared into her room for a while, didn't even go down for meals. Dumbledore and McGonagall talked to her, but nothing worked. And then late one night James was coming back from a kitchen raid and he found Lily crying her eyes out in the Common Room, completely broken down."

Sirius sighed again.

"I never did find out what happened that night. But we all came down the next day to find Lily asleep in James' arms. The rest, as they say, is history. We all finished our NEWTS, James and I went straight into Auror training, Lily into the Experimental Charms Department, and Pettigrew got some lousy job in the Ministry."

"What about Remus?" Anna asked.

"Well, he got top NEWT scores and was made valedictorian but of course he couldn't get a job because of his – _shit_!"

"It's alright, Sirius," Anna smiled. "I know. Don't worry, I'm not going to freak out about it; that would be terribly hypocritical."

"You know?" Sirius spluttered. "How do you know?"

"The same way I knew you were no mere dog when you clambered up to my cottage all those weeks ago. Remus knows that I know as well, so don't feel like you've betrayed any confidences."

"What do you mean you knew – wait, he knows you know? How?"

"The other day," Anna answered. "We were cleaning out the cabinet in the drawing room and Remus was reaching toward a silver goblet to throw away. He mustn't have realised the goblet was made of silver and so I took it before he could." She was silent for a moment. "How did you and James find out?"

Having had his attention successfully diverted away from Remus' lycanthropy, Sirius launched into a detailed narration of how he and his friends had discovered Remus' secret and how they had become Animagi under the very nose of Albus Dumbledore.

Later that night, when Sirius was walking Anna to her room, she paused outside her door.

"Sirius, all those stories you told me tonight I think you need to tell to Harry when he comes." She paused, her dark eyes washing over his features. "I think it would be good for him. For both of you."

Sirius nodded and sighed.

"I will, when he comes. Goodnight, Anna."

She smiled sleepily and nodded, before slipping into her room.

"Goodnight, Sirius."

* * *

**A/N: **A little longer than usual, to make up for the bigger break between updates. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Here we are again with another chappie. Thanks, as usual, to my wonderful beta MissBubbles, without whom this story would be riddled with silly, silly mistakes. Don't forget to review!

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Six 

_**Not knowing when the dawn will come, I open every door.**_

**- Emily Dickinson**

Sirius came down in to the basement kitchen the next morning to find Remus comfortably chewing on crumpets and sipping tea behind his _Daily Prophet_ and Anna, still in her woollen dressing gown, slumped at the table, dead asleep.

"Why did she even get up?" Sirius stage-whispered to Remus.

The werewolf shrugged; "I don't know. She said something about not being able to sleep in her bed and then promptly nodded off on the table."

"How bizarre," Sirius commented, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I rather thought so."

Sirius checked the clock on the wall.

"Does she realise that the Weasleys will be here soon?" Sirius asked.

Remus chuckled in response; "Probably not. I suppose we should wake her, then."

Sirius nodded.

"I'll do it, Moony." Sighing, he made his way over to the kitchen counter and conjured up a piping hot cup of coffee which he proceeded to wave about Anna's hunched form. "Annie, wake up. Coffee!"

Slowly she stirred, as the scent of coffee invaded her senses.

"Mmm, Sirius," she murmured, as her disoriented eyes found him in the kitchen. Sirius suddenly felt himself become very aroused as Anna gazed at him with glazed, bedroom eyes, dark hair mussed, her voice husky with sleep and the shoulder of her gown slipping to reveal the lacy black strap of her nightie against the soft cream of her skin. He jumped, startled, as she took the coffee from his hand and their fingers brushed momentarily.

"Thanks, Sirius," she murmured, taking a gulp of the bitter liquid and sighing. "I suppose I should go and put some clothes on," Anna commented, surveying her current attire.

Remus nodded; "The Weasleys should arrive soon."

"Okay. See you guys later."

She slowly left the room, still sipping at the coffee Sirius had made for her, as the Animagus intently watched her leave. Sirius turned back to the table to find Remus smirking at him over his teacup.

"Oh, shut it, Moony."

_**-------------------------**_

Some hours later, Sirius was ushering the Weasley clan into Grimmauld Place when Anna came racing down the steps, a pretty green summer dress trailing behind her, her brown eyes locked on Bill Weasley. Sirius found himself wondering if Anna had dressed with Bill in mind, and then wondered why he had noticed what she was wearing at all. His musings stopped, however, when Anna literally threw herself into Bill's waiting arms, laughing as he twirled her around in the air.

"Bill!" she squealed, dropping kisses on both cheeks. "It's _so_ wonderful to see you!"

"You too, Ann," Bill laughed, running his fingers down the side of her face and giving her an extra squeeze. "When did you get so beautiful? Ah, it's been too long!"

As the old friends reunited, Sirius felt faint stirrings of jealousy blossom in his gut and turned to Molly Weasley in an attempt to distract himself, missing the startled glance Anna threw his way.

"Mrs. Weasley!" he called cheerily, as she shepherded the rest of her clan into the foyer.

"Please, Sirius, call me Molly," she insisted with a warm smile.

"Molly!" he said with a grin. "Glad you could come to stay!"

She smiled briskly up at him and said, "Yes, well, you needed some help around the house and it will make it much easier when Harry comes, I'm sure he'll enjoy being with Ron and the others."

Sirius' expression turned grave for a moment before he pasted on a warm smile as a tall, gangly looking boy walked over to him.

"Hey, Sirius!" Ron said, shaking the older man's hand.

"Hey, Ron, good to see you. Geez, you've grown a metre since I last saw you."

It was true; if Ron kept growing at the rate he was, he would soon be taller than all of his brothers. Ron smiled self-consciously.

"I guess. Listen, mate, you don't know when Harry will be coming, d'you?"

Sirius frowned and shook his head, bitterness creeping into his voice as he answered the young teen; "Sorry, Ron. Dumbledore's keeping us all in the dark about that."

Ron shrugged noncommittally; "I was just wondering, is all."

Sirius turned to see Molly waiting to introduce him to the three redheads standing beside her.

"Sirius, this is Fred and George," she said, gesturing to two identical twins.

"Hi," he said, shaking their hands.

"Hi," Fred and George said, somewhat nonchalantly considering they were being introduced to a man they had thought a mass murderer for fifteen years.

"And this is Ginny, my youngest."

The small girl stepped forward bravely, offering her hand to Sirius.

"Nice to meet you Sirius. I dare say you look a lot better than you did in those Ministry photos a few years back."

"Ginny!" Molly cried indignantly.

But Sirius let out a bark-like laugh as he shook the girl's hand, saying, "I would hope so. Nice to meet you, Ginny. Harry's mentioned you before."

Sirius didn't miss the faint blush that coloured Ginny's freckled cheeks.

"And this is Bill – Bill?"

The eldest Weasley child was drawn away from his conversation with Anna and made his way over to his mother, extending his hand for Sirius.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sirius. I would have last night but I only Flooed in from Egypt this morning." Sirius nodded and shook the young man's hand, allowing himself to squeeze it only a little harder than necessary. "This is Anna," Bill said to his family, moving back toward the young woman who offered him a bright smile. "We were good friends back at Hogwarts, you might remember."

Anna was greeted with a chorus of hellos from the Weasley clan.

"So it _was_ you last night!" Molly exclaimed. "I thought I recognised you from Bill's graduation ceremony but I couldn't be sure."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Anna smiled.

"I always wondered why Bill never took you home to us," the matron commented, sending a sly look to her son, who shook his head ruefully.

Anna blushed fiercely as Fred and George sniggered.

"Well, how about I show you all up to your rooms, give you the grand tour?" Sirius interjected in an attempt to draw the attention away from Anna.

"That would be lovely, Sirius," said Ginny, who seemed to have some kind of sensitivity and perception about her.

Sirius quickly magicked their trunks into the air, manoeuvring them to follow him up the stairs.

"Don't worry about me," Bill declared. "Ann can show me to my room later. We have some catching up to do!"

Sirius growled, all of a sudden wishing that he hadn't offered to show the Weasleys around Grimmauld Place and that he had instead elected to follow Anna and Bill into the sitting room.

_**-------------------------**_

"I've missed you, Ann," Bill told her, hours after the Weasley clan had come to Grimmauld Place.

"I'm sorry I had to leave like that – "

"I know," he interrupted. "When Ron told me about the end of his first year during his holidays – about You-Know-Who and the Philosopher's Stone – I understood why you'd disappeared so abruptly. I tried to contact you but Dumbledore told me that I shouldn't, that people could be watching me. I wasn't happy with it but I guess I didn't have much choice…"

"I'm sorry – don't tell me I don't have to be, it doesn't change that I am," Anna said, cutting him off before he'd even had a chance to speak. "I'm sorry that I missed so much of your life." Anna smirked slyly. Bill had already filled her in to much of what had happened in the past four years, but there had been a glaring absence. "Any romance on the horizon at the moment, Bill?"

Her friend groaned.

"Anna!"

She grinned; "I see right through you, you never could hide anything from me!"

Bill gave her a sardonic grin and said, "Nobody can ever hide anything from you, Ann, least of all me. I don't even try anymore."

Anna laughed.

"Then stop trying! Who is she?"

Bill groaned again and covered his face with one of the cushions that adorned the couch.

"You know how much I hate girl talk."

"I would've though you'd be used to it by now, after thirteen years! Well?" she prompted.

Bill uncovered his face and admitted grudgingly, "Her name is Fleur."

"Oohh," Anna squealed. "She's French?"

Bill nodde; "She was the Triwizard champion for Beauxbatons last year. She works at Gringotts with me."

"Last year!" Anna exclaimed. "How old is this girl?"

"She's eighteen!" Bill defended. "I only just turned twenty-five, it's not a huge difference."

Anna raised a brow.

"Oh, don't give me that look, I saw how you were staring at Sirius Black over dinner."

"What!" Anna exploded. "I was _not_ staring! I was just… making sure he was okay!"

It was Bill's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"I may not have your… _skills_, Ann," he said, waving his hands vaguely in the air, "But I'm not blind."

"Oh shut up," she grumbled. "So when do I get to meet _Fleur_, Bill?"

Bill glared.

"You don't."

She threw a pillow at him.

"Don't be mean!"

"I'm not being mean!" he laughed, catching the pillow before it hit his face. "I'll tell you what, Annie. I'll let you meet Fleur when you admit that you like Sirius."

"I will do no such thing!" Anna declared, crossing her arms over her chest, "Because to say that I liked Sirius would be completely untrue." Bill simply watched her expectantly, counting away the seconds in his mind. Finally, she slumped, defeated, and relented, "Fine, maybe I like him just a little. But it's only a crush! I know it won't eventuate into anything else."

"If you say so," Bill answered with a wry grin. "And I guess you can meet Fleur, as long as you promise not to embarrass me!"

Anna frowned and said, "I can't anyway. Not unless you plan on her joining the Order anytime soon."

Bill sent her a questioning glance.

"I can't leave here," she said, answering his silent question. "I'm stuck here until…" she shrugged, "Well, until Voldemort's gone. However long that might take."

Bill reached across and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, Ann. It'll be over in no time. These things always are." Bill stifled a yawn and stood. "I might go up to bed. You want me to walk you to your room?"

Anna smiled up at her old friend.

"Not tonight, Bill. I might stay up a little longer."

Bill nodded and lent down to drop a kiss on Anna's brow.

"G'night, Anna. It's great to see you again."

Anna sat for a while after Bill had left, simply staring into the silence of the night, wondering where life might take her next. The last weeks had been so startling. After being alone for so long, out in the wilderness, it had been hard to adjust to this new dynamism. With a wry smile, Anna wondered where she would be now, what she would be thinking now, if a wet, shaggy dog hadn't stumbled onto her doorstep that rainy summer night, if she hadn't asked Sirius to stay, if she hadn't taken him in and cared for him as she had. Anna had been craving companionship, she realised now. She had been so lonely for so long that she had only been yielding to a desire for friendship, for somebody else to talk to, to share thoughts with, when she had invited Sirius to stay, begged even, with her soup and her clean clothes and her easy smile. He had brought her back to life, Anna reflected.

"A sickle for your thoughts?"

Anna turned and gave the intruder an unguarded smile.

"Sirius."

"Anna," he returned, sitting in the soft armchair across from her. "What are you doing down here all by yourself? It's late."

"I was thinking about…" she paused and smiled at him. "Everything."

"Touché," he grinned.

After a moment, Anna heaved a sigh; "I'm tired."

"You want me to walk you to your room?" Sirius asked, half rising from his chair.

She shook her head and leant it against the back of the lounge, her eyes slipping closed.

"Not that kind of tired."

Sirius' brow furrowed in concern; "Moony said something about you not being able to sleep?"

She opened one eye and gazed at Sirius.

"Moony snores. He's in the room beside me."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter; "I could've told you that, I lived with him for years."

Anna smiled tiredly.

"Listen, do you want to move rooms? There's a free one next to me and I don't snore, I promise."

Anna thought for a moment if sleeping next to a lycanthrope was any worse than sleeping next to an Azkaban escapee but eventually said, "Okay."

Sirius nodded and stood, pulling Anna to her feet.

"Come on, let's move your stuff."

She nodded and they made their way up the stairs of Grimmauld Place together and into Anna's current bedroom. Drawing her wand, Anna swiftly levitated all of her belongings into her trunk before magicking it into the air to follow behind Sirius, who led Anna down the hallway and into her new room. She set her bag down near the bed and turned to her host.

"Thank you, Sirius. I really appreciate this."

"No worries," he answered, moving toward the door. Anna followed and lent against the wooden frame.

"Goodnight, Anna," Sirius mumbled, suddenly realising how close they were. There was a strained moment as he simply stared at her as she fidgeted nervously from foot to foot. He leant down and brushed hair away from her face, his lips inches from hers as she instinctively tilted her face toward him. He exhaled heavily and Anna shuddered when his hot breath pushed against her mouth. He touched her bottom lip with callused fingertips and she leant into his skin.

"Sirius," she murmured, and the spell was broken.

Sirius stepped back.

"I should – I should go," he stuttered, and was gone.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Sorry, I was a little late in updating this chapter. Thanks as always to my amazing beta, MissBubbles. Hope you all enjoy reading it and that you all had fabulous holidays. Please review!

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Three

_**"Two may talk together under the same roof for many years, yet never really meet; and two others at first speech are old friends."  
**_

_Mary Catherwood_

A couple of days after the Weasleys arrived at Grimmauld Place, Anna found herself unable to sleep once the bright streaks of sunlight that signalled the beginning of a new day invaded her room. Sighing, she rolled toward her bedside and snatched up her wand, performing a complicated jiggle which resulted in fine grey ribbons bursting from her wandtip and twining in the air to form the current time. "6:01:25 AM," She growled into her pillow, knowing it was futile to attempt to find sleep again. Groaning, she pushed herself out of bed and onto the floor, wrapping her woollen dressing gown around herself and heading downstairs.

When she reached the basement kitchen, Anna was unsurprised to find it completely empty; it was a Saturday morning, no doubt the household would sleep in until at least mid-morning. Anna sighed and made her way to the kitchen counter, where she made herself a piece of toast and a piping hot cup of coffee. She stood for a while, absently chewing on her breakfast, when a second entity suddenly invaded her awareness. Brow furrowed, Anna took her cup and toast with her as she mounted the stairs out of the kitchen, following her instincts to find this new presence. She was like a hunter, Anna mused, and then laughed at her apparel; a fierce hunter in a nightie and dressing gown carrying a cup of coffee and marmalade toast.

Reaching the foyer and being sure to keep quiet, Anna moved towards the door and opened it, leaning against the doorframe as she watched her prey. A girl with wild brown hair was struggling along the pavement with a large trunk that was seemingly filled to burst, muttering under her breath and occasionally swiping a wisp of curls from her forehead with her hand.

Anna watched as the girl paused right in front of the house, her head sweeping from number eleven to number thirteen dubiously. She bit her lip and dug around in her pocket for a moment before bringing out a small slip of paper with a triumphant, "Aha!" Her brow furrowed, the girl studied the piece of paper and looked up, her face betraying her wonderment as number 12 Grimmauld Place materialised in front of her.

"The Fidelius Charm!" she said in awe, before starting as she noticed Anna, who gave her a wide grin and beckoned her into the house with a finger on her lips for silence.

"I'm Anna," she whispered, pushing her toast between her teeth to offer the girl a hand, which was promptly shaken. "You must be Hermione," Anna muttered around her meal. "We have to be quiet or everything will wake up!" Drawing her wand, Anna levitated Hermione's heavy trunk into the air and pushed it toward the kitchen.

The poor girl looked more confused than ever but followed Anna, gratefully relinquishing her hold on the heavy trunk.

"Thank you."

Once they reached the kitchen, Anna allowed the trunk to drop to the floor with a soft _plop!_ and gestured for Hermione to take a seat, quickly finishing off her toast.

"As I said, I'm Anna Fair," she smiled.

"Hermione Granger," the girl offered. "I'm sorry I've come so early – my parents wanted to beat the morning traffic."

"That's okay, Hermione," Anna replied. "You're lucky I was awake!"

Hermione grinned; "Yeah, I was a bit worried when I couldn't see the house, but the Fidelius Charm!" she exclaimed excitingly. "Did you see Dumbledore perform it?"

Anna nodded; "Yeah, about a week ago. It was the first time I'd seen it done."

"I've read all about it!" Hermione told her. "I wrote a paper on Ancient Magic last year for Professor Vector – she's the Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts – and about how it draws on the emotions of people – it's so very interesting!"

"Ancient Magic in Fourth Year, Hermione?" Anna smiled, "That's very advanced! What did you base the paper on?"

It seemed that Anna had opened the proverbial can of worms; for the next three hours until the other members of the household awoke, Anna and Hermione sat discussing everything under the sun, from advanced Arithmancy to the coming war to the difference between the Muggle and Magical worlds. In a few moments, they had become the best of friends.

_**-------------------------**_

After showing Hermione around the house – with a significantly long pause in the library – Anna led her new friend back to the basement where Molly Weasley was preparing lunch.

"Hungry, Hermione?" Anna asked, pushing open the door into the kitchen.

"Starved," was the reply, as Hermione entered the room and was greeted with a chorus of hugs and hellos from the Weasleys.

"You remember Sirius, of course?" Anna asked, gesturing to the dark-haired man who gave Hermione a small hug.

"Of course she does!" Sirius exclaimed. "She saved my life!"

Anna raised her eyebrows and said, "I'll have to hear that story some time. And Remus," she gestured.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said, giving a small wave.

"Please, Hermione, it's Remus. I'm not your teacher anymore," the werewolf smiled.

"Remus, then," Hermione replied, turning to Molly Weasley who graced her with a warm hug.

"When did you arrive, Hermione?" the matronly woman asked.

"Early this morning. Anna and I chatted for a while and then she showed me around the house."

The group sat around the table as Molly dished up her famous shepherd's pie, politely questioning Hermione about her holidays so far. After answering, Hermione posed a question of her own; "When will Harry be coming?"

"We don't know yet, Hermione," Arthur answered.

"Soon, I hope," commented Sirius dejectedly. "I know how much he hates it there."

"Yes, but Dumbledore knows best and it _is_ for Harry's safety," Molly cut in.

"I suppose," Sirius said slowly. "But if it's safe enough for the Order here, surely it's safe enough for Harry."

Molly gave him a warning look, but all too late.

"Order? What Order?" Ginny asked innocently from her place at the table. The Weasley clan had only been at Grimmauld Place for a few days, but the subject of just what the old, decrepit place was housing had not yet been raised, although Anna knew Ginny, Ron and the twins had been collecting information through their Extendable Ears.

"Nothing, Ginny," Molly answered hastily, sharing a look with her husband.

"This wouldn't be the Order of the Phoenix you're talking about," Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

The adults in the room turned to glare at Anna, who sat up in her seat.

"What? Don't look at me, I didn't tell her anything!"

Ron smiled at Hermione, clapping a hand on her back.

"Well, Hermione, you'll just have to tell us all about that later on." Hermione blushed slightly at the contact and Anna grinned when Ron's ears turned pink.

"Come on, Mum," George pleaded. "If we're going to be living here then we'll find out eventually. And Fred and I are of age! You might as well tell us now."

"He's right, Mum," Bill added in. "It'll be better if we just tell them straight out what the Order is, because they'll find out another way if we don't," he said with a pointed look at Fred and George. Anna smiled; obviously Bill was aware of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_.

Molly sighed and collapsed into her chair; "I suppose you're right. But only what they need to know!" she directed to her eldest son.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret group of wizards and witches that Professor Dumbledore formed to fight against You-Know-Who during his last rise," Bill began. "After June, the Headmaster was able to recall the Order and we've made this house our Headquarters, thanks to Sirius who donated it, because it's basically impenetrable. We're working now to stop You-Know-Who's second rise, or at least as much as we can."

"That's quite enough!" Molly cut in, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, Mum!" Ron complained. "We need more than that! Hermione probably knew all of it anyway!"

"Were you and Dad in the Order last time?" Ginny asked her mother, ignoring Ron.

Arthur shook his head; "No, we weren't. We had five small children to take care of back then. You have to understand, being a member of the Order is very dangerous, which is why you two can't enter!" he finished sternly, anticipating his sons' thoughts. "Your mother and I are worried enough about Bill, Charlie and Per – " Arthur cut himself off, staring at his wife who had turned white. "Molly?"

She nodded numbly.

Anna was confused and surveyed each Weasley, who were all feeling various degrees of misery.

"What?" she asked. "What happened to Percy? Bill?"

The eldest Weasley son gazed steadily at Anna and explained; "Percy's decided to turn his back on his family in favour of the Ministry," he said stonily. "He left The Burrow a few weeks ago."

"He – he left?" Hermione asked, mouth agape.

Fred and George nodded, equal expressions of anger adorning their freckled faces.

"You never mentioned he left in your letters, Ron," she accused.

Ron shrugged.

"I – I didn't want to worry you," he said finally.

Hermione stared hard at Ron for a moment before her face relaxed.

"Okay," she said softly. "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasly, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that Percy would do such a thing."

"None of us did, Hermione," Bill answered, as his father moved to place a supportive hand on Molly's shoulder, who was wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Well," Hermione began awkwardly, "I guess I should go and unpack. Ron, will you come with me?"

The redhead nodded and stood, following Hermione from the room. Anna watched the two friends leave the room, catching a glimpse of Hermione taking Ron's hand, turning to him stricken, as the kitchen door swung shut.

_**-------------------------**_

"Oh, is this house ever going to be clean!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed angrily as she threw a pile of junk onto a steadily growing pile of rubbish.

"Oh, stop complaining, Ginny," Bill groaned. "You kids wanted to help the Order!"

"Yeah, but, we didn't think that it would involve cleaning!" Ron muttered under his breath.

"It's not that bad," Anna said, from where she and Bill were magicking the long, heavy curtains clean.

Sirius nodded, levitating another pile of rubbish onto the pile. "And you're really helping us out; I don't know what we would've done without you."

"We could at least play a game, to help pass the time, you know," Fred put it.

Ginny's face grew wary.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh not, it's nothing like that!" George said, taking out his wand and summoning a small orb into the room which he set atop the coffee table. "Of course, if we were playing it with a more _adult _group," he said, staring pointedly at his younger siblings, "It could be a little more entertaining."

Ginny opened her mouth angrily, but Fred cut her off; "Now, what happens is I tap this little orb with my wand and it begins to ask a series of questions that everybody has to answer; easy stuff like, 'What's you're favourite colour?' Stuff like that."

"That sounds pretty simple," Bill commented.

"Yeah, well, this is just a prototype," George answered. "In the _real_ game whoever can't answer a question has to take a shot of whatever it is the group is drinking or alternatively has to act out a dare."

"Why would someone not be able to answer a question?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because some questions are trivia questions which some may not be able to answer – whoever is the first to get it right wins and the others take the shot," George replied.

"And some questions," Fred said with a grin, "Are rather personal, in which case some might not _want _to answer."

The others in the room began to look decidedly uncomfortable as Fred and George's faces split into identical, evil grins.

"So what's going to hold this game together?" asked Sirius who, in contrast to everybody else, didn't look terribly nervous. "I mean, we can't exactly bring out a bottle of Firewhiskey and if Molly finds out that we've foregone cleaning this house for a game of truth or dare, I don't think she'd be too impressed.

Fred and George looked disappointed for a moment, pulling their heads together to murmur incoherently for a few minutes, before they grinned triumphantly.

"Got it!" Fred said triumphantly. "I'll do it, Gred," he addressed to his twin.

"Rightio, Forge."

Fred concentrated for a moment, taking the orb in his hand and waving his wand around it, muttering, "_Revela deprehensa secretiori_!"

"A modified Revealing Charm?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

Fred nodded.

"Don't look so surprised, Hermione. We may not have gotten many OWLs, but we're good at what we do!"

"So what'll happen now?" Ron queried.

"It'll reveal an embarrassing secret," Anna answered him.

Fred and George nodded; "Whenever someone chooses not to answer they have to touch the orb with their wand and it will, as Anna said, reveal something embarrassing about that person," Fred supplied. "For the trivia questions I guess…" he thought for a moment. "The desire to win?"

"Okay, let's play!" George said, clapping his hands together, clearly eager to being. "Whoever wants in on the game has to touch their wand to the orb now."

Nobody moved. After a few moments of silence, Ginny sighed and, pushing her shoulders back, marched toward the orb in Fred's hand and touched her wand to it. Eventually, everybody else followed suit, and the game began.

_**-------------------------**_

There was a burst of laughter as the orb revealed its latest embarrassing secret.

"You really had the sex talk with McGonagall?" Sirius cried mirthfully, doubled over from laughing.

Anna's hands were covering her face as she nodded; "In fourth year. I couldn't look at her for weeks!"

Another round of laughter spilled forth from those playing the game.

"Well it's not as if Severus could tell me about sex!" Anna burst defensively, sending Sirius into another wave of giggles.

Ginny hiccupped and paused in her sweeping to pat her brothers on the back.

"Fred, George, I never thought I would say this, but you two are geniuses. I love this game!"

They bowed proudly. The group had been playing the game for a few hours, taking the orb from room to room as they attacked Grimmauld Place.

"_If you could be any animal, what would you be_?"

"Monkeys!" Fred and George answered together.

"A dog!" Sirius cried proudly.

"A dolphin," Hermione answered.

Ginny was next; "A horse."

"A lion," Ron said, "What about you Bill?"

He thought for a moment, eventually saying, "A cheetah. Anna?"

"A bird," she answered.

"_What Muggle African American civil rights leader was assassinated in 1968?_" the disembodied voice asked next.

"Martin Luther King," answered Hermione, who was winning the trivia by far, having the advantage of being the only Muggle-born present.

"Oh, why did you put in Muggle questions?" Ron complained, not for the first time.

"We've told you Ron, anyone at all playing should have some sort of advantage," Fred answered.

"_What does the spell_ Tarantallegra _derive from_?"

"The tarantella," Anna answered, shaking her hips to an imaginary beat. "The dance of southern Italia."

"_Where was the wizarding game Quidditch first played?_"

"Queerditch Marsh!" Ron said quickly, poking his tongue out at Hermione.

"You are such a child," she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes derisively.

Bill laughed outright; "Ah, Hermione, you remind me so much of Anna when I first met her at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my first day at Hogwarts I became incredibly lost on my way to Transfiguration," Bill recounted. "And this bossy little ten-year-old promptly informs me – completely uninvited, mind you – that I'm going the _complete_ wrong way and that I should get to class soon because 'Professor Minerva' gets very upset when students are late to class; she knows because she used to spy on the classes when she was a girl. And so Anna takes my hand and drags me along to the Transfiguration classroom, sits me down, tells me to be quiet, and we've been friends ever since."

The group laughed.

"Yep, that sounds just like our first meeting with Hermione," Ron affirmed fondly.

"Enough of that, enough of that," George said. "I believe the orb has something to say."

Just in time, the disembodied voice called, "_At the present moment, who do you like in a more than platonic way?_"

"Angelina Johnson," Fred said easily.

"Katie Bell," George answered. "Ginny?"

She cleared her throat.

"There may be someone."

"Who?" Ron shouted.

"I refuse to answer if Ron is going to be a jerk."

"Oh come on, Ron," Bill placated. "Don't be so overbearing."

"Overbearing!" Ron cried indignantly. "I'm not overbearing!"

"Yes, you are," came a chorus of seven voices.

Ron huffed.

"Well?" George asked. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Michael Corner," she responded, holding her head high and shaking back her mane of red hair defiantly.

"Michael Corner!" Ron began. "Ginevra Weasley! Since when?"

"Shut up, Ron," came another chorus.

The redhead reddened and dropped his head.

"What about you, Ron?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"No one."

The orb glowed red, indicating a lie. Ron glowered.

"I refuse to answer this question!"

"_The last time Ron Weasley wet the bed was only five years ago_."

Ron went beet red and stormed from the room. Hermione, sighing, made to follow him"

"Hey Hermione," Fred called. "You haven't answered the question yet!"

"Whatever," she returned. "I forfeit the game."

As she left the room, the disembodied voice remarked, "_Hermione Granger has a peculiar affinity for redheads_."

The group laughed and turned to Bill.

"I refuse to answer the question!" he spluttered.

"_Bill's girlfriend calls him 'Willy_.'"

"Well," Anna said nervously, clasping her hands together. "I think this game's over."

"I agree!" Sirius quickly said. "Why don't you kids go and scrub up before dinner? We'll finish up here."

The Weasleys left the room, leaving Sirius and Anna in an uncomfortable silence. They shared a long, awkward look before Anna turned, focusing on the cabinet she was reordering.

"You don't – you don't want any of this Sirius?"

He gaped, horrified at her.

"What, Anna, no – I just…" He trailed off.

"The cabinet, Sirius," she confirmed, looking over her shoulder at him. "Do you want me to save anything in the cabinet?"

"Oh. Oh, no, it's all junk anyway."

She nodded; "Okay."

For a few minutes they worked in a silence that was broken, finally, by Anna turned around and faced Sirius.

"What did you think I meant?" She posed the question innocently, but Sirius could see a hidden agenda in her dark eyes.

"I thought you meant – I just can't… don't worry about it, Ann," he finished lamely.

She nodded and gave him a curious, watery smile.

"Okay, Sirius." She gestured to the cabinet behind her. "Well, I'm done. I guess I'll see you at dinner." She walked out the door and Sirius was left alone in the room, wondering what on earth had just occurred.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! I'll wrap up Sirius in a box with a bow and send him to you if you do... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Thanks everyone who reviewed; Sirius is on his way by owl post, he should arrive soon. Thanks of course to my beta MissBubbles. Enjoy the chapter and review!

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Eight

**_How much has to be explored and discarded before reaching the naked flesh of feeling. _**

_ - Claude Debussy_

Sirius groaned and listened tiredly to Dumbledore and the Order drone on about new guard rosters for watching Harry at Privet Drive. It proved both incredibly boring and tedious to Sirius as he was unable to venture out of the house; let alone travel to Little Whinging. No, none such excitement for him. He fidgeted feebly with the hem of his robes, a convenient outlet for his frustration and aggravation at the situation he presently found himself in. He nudged Remus, who sat beside him.

"Moony, I'm bored," Sirius whined.

"Shh!" Remus threw back, shooting Sirius a glare. "Stop thinking about yourself," he snapped, turning back to the meeting and leaving Sirius to wallow in bitterness. Sirius understood why Remus had been short with him – the full moon was only a few days away – but he thought his old friend might at least _try_ to understand what Sirius was going through, being cooped up in this dank, dismal place that symbolised such misery to Sirius. The only person who Sirius knew would empathise with him was Anna, for she too was unable to leave Grimmauld Place. Besides, Sirius mused, Anna seemed to have a calming presence about her, a way of speaking, a way of touching, which soothed him, left him with firm knowledge that she _understood_.

But he and Anna's relationship had been strained since that Sunday last week; she had not been directly rude, but Sirius sensed a hesitancy when she spoke to him, something sad about the way her brown eyes regarded him. Now, she sat opposite Sirius in the wide circle of chairs that filled the basement kitchen. Her disregard for the Order's conversation was evident in the way her head rested against the shoulder of the man beside her – Severus Snape, who looked decidedly uncomfortable with it – and the way her eyes were gently closed. But, studying her, Sirius knew she was not sleeping; her breath came in uneven, quick gasps, not the relaxed, deep breathes that distinguished slumber.

Suddenly, Anna's eyes shot open, locking onto Sirius', scaring him half to death. She gazed at him for a moment, her eyes sharp and focused, before turning to Snape, whispering softly in his ear and discreetly leaving the room.

_**--------------------**_

Anna had been resting quite peacefully on Severus' shoulder, allowing Dumbledore's discussion of recruiting more members to the Order and tailing Death Eaters to flow over her mind, when she had become aware of a small group of people, stealthily listening to the meeting through the door – a bundle of curiosity and nerves. She had lifted her head from Severus' warm shoulder and quietly snuck out of the kitchen. Anna opened the heavy door and moved into the hallway, turning and raising her eyebrows at the group assembled as she quietly shut the door behind her. Anna walked to the staircase where the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat, each holding a long, flesh-coloured string out of their ears. She sat beside Hermione and addressed them all.

"Look, I know you guys want to know about what the Order's doing and when Harry's coming and what's going on with Voldemort," she said, ignoring their flinches at the name, "But it's for the best for _everyone_ if you don't know anything at all." Paying no attention to the various gestures of protestation that arose, Anna continued. "Imagine how bad it would be if one of you were taken by Death Eaters. Imagine what they could make you say."

"But we're not going to be taken by Death Eaters!" Ginny burst.

Anna shook her head.

"You have no way of knowing that, Ginny. There's no way of keeping you kids completely safe, even at Hogwarts. People have been taken from the castle before."

Hermione frowned.

"Only one," she said. "I remember reading it in _Hogwarts: A History_. Her name was… Jessica… Jenna…. something Fair."

"Jennifer," Anna said quietly. "That was her name." Only Hermione noticed how Anna had paled under her fringe of mahogany hair. "What I'm trying to say, though, is that you do _not_ want to find yourselves in a situation where you're forced to reveal everything you know. It's better for everyone that what you know is limited."

"We wouldn't tell them!" Ron claimed. "I'd rather die than lead You-Know-Who to Harry!"

Anna smiled sadly at Ron. _Such loyalty, such naiveté…_

"Nobody is doubting your loyalty to Harry or the Order," she told the group, "Or your bravery. But the Dark Lord… he has ways of making you tell him what he wants that few can resist. We would rather not put you to the test. So please," Anna said, almost pleading, "Please stop listening in to Order meetings. Give Molly – give everyone – peace of mind."

One by one, the group of teens nodded, slowly slinking up the stairs and away from the kitchen. Just in time, Anna discovered, as the kitchen door swung open moments later, revealing Sirius who sent Anna a questioning glance.

"The meeting's over. Are you alright?"

She nodded, her eyes cast downward.

"I'm fine, Sirius. Thank you."

Anna pushed past him into the kitchen, where she headed immediately to Albus at the head of the room.

"Anna, my dear, lemon drop?" the grandfatherly man said, sticking one of the sour lollies into his mouth. She shook her head and the headmaster noted her serious expression. "What news?"

"The kids were listening in again," Anna replied. "I had a chat with them."

"Thank you, Anna," Dumbledore smiled. "Anything else?"

She nodded.

"It's Sirius… he's getting restless, Albus. He hates being stuck here and I think he might do something rash soon. You need to speak to him again."

Dumbledore sighed with resignation; "I will do so tonight. Is there more?"

"Severus."

The elderly man looked sharply at Anna.

"What about Severus?"

"He's too stressed Albus, he's too lonely He doesn't relax anymore; everything he's got is focused on Voldemort." She bit her lip. "I'm worried."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed; "Maybe you should ask him to stay for dinner; he needs some company. I know he enjoys no other company more than yours."

Anna nodded.

"Maybe; I'll go and ask him now. Thank you, Albus."

He merely smiled as Anna made her way determinedly across the room, seeking out her guardian determinedly with an offer he wouldn't be able to refuse, as much as he might want to.

_**---------------------**_

Hermione Granger couldn't believe it. She watched, completely astonished, as Anna – her kind, intelligent new friend – marched Professor Severus Snape from the hallway-staircase of the basement at Grimmauld Place where they had furiously been trading words. Anna now had a happy, appeased smile on her face and Snape a fierce, steadily growing scowl.

"Severus will be joining us for dinner," Anna announced, pushing the Potions Master into a chair and plopping down beside him. There was a stunned silence in which Snape simply glowered.

"Well, wonderful, we'll be having a roast this evening," Mrs. Weasley said, hurrying to cover the unnatural quiet by bustling around the kitchen.

"I'll help, Molly!" Tonks offered, rising from the table.

"Oh, no dear – it's quite alright – "

"No, I want to help!" Tonks insisted, missing Molly's resigned face.

Hermione smiled behind her hand. Tonks was renowned for her clumsiness. There was a tense silence for a moment which Hermione daringly decided to break.

"Professor Snape, I was doing research for the essay you set us for the holidays on the internet – that's an immense Muggle database of information – and I was wondering if wizard's ever use Muggle herbs in their potions, Muggle herbs that have useful properties? For example, the albizzia flower is used by the Chinese to calm and nourish the heart and body…" she trailed off, looking at Snape with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness. Snape stared at her, seemingly refusing to speak.

Anna, however, rolled her eyes and winked at Hermione.

"Not traditionally, Hermione," Anna answered. "But Severus has been working for quite a few years now on infusing Muggle remedies into Wizarding potions. Haven't you, Severus?" Hermione watched as Anna nudged the darkly brooding man, who turned to stare at her. They were caught in a long, intense stare for a moment in which Hermione fancied they were silently communicating, before Snape turned to his (annoyingly) best student and adopted a Professor-like drone.

"Anna is correct, Miss Granger" he commented formally, "I've been experimenting for the past ten years on substituting more harmful Wizarding ingredients with Muggle herbs and remedies."

"And how is that going, Professor?" Hermione asked eagerly, her eyes lighting up with the desire for knowledge.

Snape allowed himself a grudging, acknowledgement of the girl's enthusiasm before answering, more confident now as the other diners at the table had turned to their own conversations and were no longer listening. "I've had some small breakthroughs but it's been hard in the last three years as I've lost the only assistant I'd trust with my work." Severus indicated Anna, who rolled her eyes again. "But I recently have had a rather large breakthrough." At Anna and Hermione's questioning glance, he continued. "I've managed to successfully create a Dreamless Sleep Potion using zizyphus seeds in place of sopophorous beans which have an addictive nature."

"A harmless sleep potion," Anna murmured thoughtfully. "Severus, that's brilliant. It will… mean a lot to a lot of people."

He nodded briefly and Hermione observed the curious, almost apologetic look he gave Anna.

"I'm going to work on creating potions more helpful to the Order now," Snape continued. "But without Anna assisting it has been increasingly difficult."

"How long were you assisting Professor Snape, Anna?" Hermione queried.

Anna smiled fondly at the memories.

"A long time," she answered. "You see, Hermione, I grew up under Severus' guidance at Hogwarts, so I've been assisting him since I was old enough to peer over a cauldron."

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, excitement bubbling in her eyes. "You must be very adept with potions."

Anna shook her head, just as Snape commented: "Yes, she was. If Anna had have chosen that path, she would've made a great Potions Mistress."

Anna wrinkled her nose.

"Don't believe a word he says, Hermione," she laughed, "I was always better at Charms. Transfiguration, however, was never my forte, much to the displeasure of Minerva."

"Don't be modest," Snape snapped, not unkindly. "I've been severely put back since you moved to Wales."

Hermione knew about Anna's small, simple cottage in Wales until Sirius Black crashed into her life but had yet to discover why she had ever moved into the wilderness in the first place.

"Well, now that you're back," she asked, "Can't you just take trips to Hogwarts every so often and help Professor Snape out?"

Snape and Anna shared another long look before Anna shook her head sadly at Hermione.

"I can't," she answered. "I'm sort of under house-arrest as well, like Sirius."

Knowing it would most likely be futile to ask why Anna couldn't leave, Hermione continued to question the Potions Master; "And you can't find another assistant, Professor?"

"Well," Snape huffed, "It's never that easy, Miss Granger. I would have to find someone not only intelligent and creative enough to handle the work, but also someone with… an enthusiasm for potions." Hermione's brow furrowed at the odd gaze with which Snape was now surveying her. Anna, who had seemingly picked up on something, sat straighter in her seat, eyes bright.

"And they would – ideally – have a background in Muggle remedies, eh Severus?" she asked, her eyes sliding between the formidable Potions Master and Hermione.

"I know what you are about to suggest Anna, and it would be – "

"A perfect solution!" she finished for him.

"No," he disagreed with an agitated look, "It could not possibly work, I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Oh, pish posh!" Anna laughed. "Dumbledore could work around that! Think about it, Severus, she's intelligent, mature, enthusiastic with a drive for knowledge, she already knows a lot about the topic, she has a logical and creative mind, she would love to do this – even though she hasn't figured out what we're talking about yet – and she's naturally adept at potions! Why not?"

"Uh, sorry," Hermione interrupted meekly. "What?"

"Severus, you do too much," Anna said quietly. "You can't juggle teaching, these experiments, a personal life _and_ all this… other stuff that you do for the Order… at once. Let somebody – other than me," she said, interpreting his glance correctly, "– help you out for once. You might be surprised," she added in an undertone.

Severus looked at Hermione, who had now clued in as to what Anna was proposing, sighed resignedly and gave a grudging nod.

"You mean," the Gryffindor began slowly, "You would – you would accept me as an assistant?"

Snape nodded again; "You are… the only student I would accept as an assistant, Miss Granger."

Hermione, blushing slightly, nodded enthusiastically; "Thank you so much, Professor Snape, Anna," she exclaimed. "When do we start?"

Anna laughed at her eagerness.

"I suppose when the school year commences," Snape answered. "You do realise, Miss Granger, that this will need to be kept secret from the rest of the school. It would not do for the students to realise that I – "

"Have a heart?" Anna lightly interjected, laughing and nudging the Potion Master when he glowered at her.

"- that I have taken on a Gryffindor assistant," Snape finished composedly. Hermione took a moment to be amazed at the easy relationship Anna had with Professor Snape, who was known for his irritable temper and morbid personality. _But he seems okay here_, she observed, _when he teases Anna it's only jokingly. Maybe there's more under the surface that we've never seen, _she decided, watching as Snape and Anna continued to banter laughingly, although Snape only ever allowed a small smirk to crack his stony façade_, maybe she softens him up._

"So, what will we begin with, sir?" Hermione queried.

"Defensive potions," Snape said decisively. "I'm also developing a traceless Tracking Tonic. The medicinal potions – using various Muggle remedies – is perhaps something that you can continue on your own, Miss Granger, under my supervision, of course."

"What's going on?" Ron interrupted beside Hermione with a cautious glance at Snape.

"Severus has decided to accept Hermione as an assistant in his extra-activities," Anna explained happily.

"What?" Sirius exploded from the end of the table. "Hermione, are you mad?"

"Are you deaf as well as useless, Black?" Snape retorted snakily. Sirius had appeared out of sorts throughout dinner and now his anger was coming to culmination. Hermione had seen Dumbledore speak to the escapee before he had left and was perceptive enough to realise the mage must have urged Sirius to be sensible; something Hermione considered prudent. Now he was standing, glaring at Snape, all control apparently lost. Snape, however, remained calm, his anger only evident in his darkened eyes and the glower in his mouth. "Miss Granger will benefit greatly from tutelage under a Master, not to mention she will be helping the Order greatly." Hermione realised now that – although Snape _was _a sly Slytherin and could be a right bastard – he had had the kind of honour that meant he stuck to his decisions once made, no matter how he might regret them.

The Potions Master was doing that now.

"But she'd be taking orders from a Death Eater," Sirius sneered. "A devious turncoat like you, _Snivellus_, changing sides whenever it suits your own agenda. How long until you betray us, Snape?"

"Don't go there, Black," Snape whispered fiercely and the coldness of his voice sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Oh, that's right," Sirius continued to mock, "You switched sides because you fell – "

"Sirius!" Anna snapped. "That's enough! Shut up before you say something you can't take back." Her face was pale and Sirius looked as if he had been slapped in the face by the immense disappointment that she exuded. She turned to Snape, whose eyes were closed. "Severus," she said, laying a soothing hand on her guardian. "Severus, just forget about it, okay?" It seemed to work for a moment, but then Snape's eyes flashed open, dark and tortured as he looked at Anna.

"You told him that?" he whispered tightly, barely audible. "Of all the things, Anna, of all the people, you told _him_ that?" Without another word, Snape stood and swept from the room. Anna, her hand clutched to her chest, surveyed the occupants of the room once more and fled.

_**--------------------**_

Later that night, Anna was in her bedroom when there was a soft knock on her door. A moment of worry that it might be Sirius was vanquished as Anna concentrated, realising it was in fact Hermione.

"You can come in, Hermione," she called quietly.

The door swung open and the bushy-haired Gryffindor entered.

"Hey, Anna."

Anna smiled in greeting and indicated the empty place on her bed.

"Have a seat."

Settling onto the bed, Hermione nodded and nervously brushed a wayward curl away from her face.

"I wanted to – "

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione," Anna interrupted quietly, watching with quiet amusement as Hermione gaped, eyes wide. "Sirius was looking for a fight. If it wasn't about you assisting Severus it would have been about something else." Anna sighed and began to explain to this young, intelligent girl in whom she had found a kindred spirit; "Sirius is rash; too rash. He's unhappy about being cooped up in here and bitter that he can't do anything… tangible… for the Order."

"And he can't forget old prejudices," Hermione commented quietly.

"Even though prejudices were forgotten for him." Anna sighed and examined her friend, who was biting her lip. "You know, Hermione, you can ask me anything," Anna rushed to assure. "I won't promise to answer, but…"

Hermione glanced at Anna with wide brown eyes, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Is Professor Snape really as… terrible everyone thinks?" she finally asked. "As terrible as he tries to be?"

Anna smiled. "You're a very clever girl, Hermione," she told her friend, "Very perceptive. Severus is just… a very lonely man. He thinks that he has to put up this image to the students, the staff, everyone really."

"But not for you."

Anna shook her head.

"No, not for me."

"What made Professor Snape so angry?" Hermione finally asked. "What was Sirius about to say?"

Anna considered. The last person she had told, Anna thought morosely, had used the information against her guardian, but in Hermione she saw a deep honesty and innocence that negated any malicious intent. And she sensed, of all things, a desire to befriend the Potions Master who had previously been so cruel.

"He was going to say why Severus left Voldemort." At Hermione's questioning, curious look, Anna sighed. "You know you can't tell Harry or Ron any of this, right?" Hermione nodded and Anna knew she wasn't lying. She sighed again. "Severus betrayed Voldemort because he fell in love. He came to love a tortured woman and her child… and it drove him away from the Dark."

"It was you, wasn't it," Hermione said quietly, "Your mother was Jennifer Fair."

Anna nodded.

After a moment Hermione stood.

"I'll go now," she said to Anna. "There's something I need to check over."

Anna smiled a secret smile and nodded. "Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review! I'll send Remus this time, but I don't think Professor Moony would appreciate a bow... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, just starting university and finding my feet. I hope you like this chapter and continue reading! Thanks to my beta, MissBubbles, and those who reviewed the last chapter. Please review again, I always appreciate knowing that people are reading and enjoying my work.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

_By katemary77_

Chapter Nine

'**_Tis not too late to seek a newer world.  
Push off, and sitting well in order smite  
The sounding furrows; for my purpose holds  
To sail beyond the sunset, and the baths  
Of all the western stars, until I die…  
Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.  
_**

**- Alfred Lord Tennyson, _Ulysses_ **

Hermione sat comfortably in a large armchair in the sitting room, idly twisting a curl around her finger as she watched Ron and Ginny go through the motions of a brutal game of wizard's chess. Her mind was elsewhere, however, struggling to piece together what seemed to her an obstinately difficult puzzle. Hermione felt that she had all the parts, only she couldn't see the bigger picture.

The days had passed relatively slowly and Professor Snape had not returned since his last, hurried departure. Grimmauld Place had, if possible, become even grimmer overnight since the evening that Snape had agreed to take Hermione as an assistant on their return to Hogwarts. Anna was clearly upset by his absence; she still refused to speak to Sirius, rarely conversed with anyone else and when she came into any room seemed to emanate such melancholy that the entire household had sunk into a silent depression.

Hermione was interrupted from her musings by Ron, who had let out a great sigh and sunk into his chair.

"I'm so bored!" he groaned. "Merlin, this place is…" He struggled to find a word.

"Stifling?" Hermione offered. "I know. I wish we could go out."

"Why don't we?" Ginny asked. "I'm sure Mum won't mind taking us to Diagon Alley for the afternoon."

Hermione sat up. "You think? It's not too dangerous?"

"Let's find out."

_**------------------**_

Anna set her mug in the sink and turned to Sirius who was munching on an apple at the table.

"Where're the kids?"

Sirius looked up and swallowed. It was the first thing she had said to him in days, despite his fervent apologies.

"Molly took them to Diagon Alley, they were getting restless," he answered. "This place has been pretty depressing lately."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Anna grimaced.

"Why would you need to be sorry?" he asked. "Listen, Annie – "

"Don't," she interrupted, holding a hand to quell his words, "I'm just – just don't yet, okay Sirius?"

He nodded, ashamed; "Okay."

She smiled weakly and left the room.

Sirius cursed to himself and stared down at the table. Why did he have to be such a hot-headed idiot sometimes? The wood had no answers to give.

**_------------------ _**

"Professor Snape will be here soon."

Anna sat up straight and put her book down beside her.

"Severus is coming?"

Remus nodded.

"The Full Moon is in a few days," he told her, "Snape is coming to give me a supply of Wolfsbane Potion."

"When will he get here?" Anna asked urgently. She was desperate to repair the damage she had caused the last time she had seen the dour Potions Master.

"Any minute now."

Indeed, only a moment later Severus Snape stalked swiftly into the room, freezing when he caught sight of Anna.

"Professor Snape," Remus greeted, walking forward to take the large vial of Wolfsbane from him. "Thank you very much."

"Of course," Snape replied, not taking his eyes off Anna.

Anna stood. He was still angry; she could read it in every line of his face, despite how he tried to keep her out.

"Severus, I'm sorry." His face remained impassive. He knew, of course, that his lack of reaction would make her flustered. "Please, you know how I am… trust everyone without a second thought of what the consequences will be." She wrung her hands in front of her. "I shouldn't have said that to him. It was wrong, I know that, and I'm so sorry. Please?" Annoyingly, Anna felt tears of frustration rise to her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me, not now."

He caved. Anna could see him cracking and crumbling and then in three long strides he was at her side and tucking her head under his chin. She held him tightly, aware that it took him a lot to be so outwardly affectionate with her; he very seldom was.

"I should go," he said and she stepped back from him accordingly.

"Thank you," she mumbled, dashing at her cheeks.

He didn't say anything else, just strode from the room. Anna knew everything was back to normal.

_**------------------**_

"_Many witches and wizards are particularly gifted in a certain area of magic; for example those who are adept enough in the art of potions to become Masters or those skilled sufficiently in Transfiguration to become Animagi. Sometimes, however, magical prowess comes in another form that one is born to, for example Elemental mages, Seers or Metamorphmagi…"_

Hermione sighed and placed the book she had bought from Diagon Alley – _Magical People: A Guide – _on the bedcovers beside her. Pushing her hands through her hair, she grimaced; there was nothing Hermione Granger hated more than a problem she couldn't solve. And the solution to this, she knew, was at the tip of her fingers, _waiting_ to be discovered.

It nearly drove her mad.

Soon, though, her mind became clouded with sleep and she yielded to the soft blankets, fragments and images of a future she feared taking over her dreams.

**_------------------ _**

_A woman writhed on the ground, her long, dark hair covering her face. A man stood above her, wand pointed, laughing as the woman's body contorted in pain. Hermione raised her wand and a curse left her lips. As the man tumbled to the ground, the woman let out a great breath and pushed her hair from her face. Hermione recognised her instantly. _

"_Anna! Are you alright?" _

_She sat up, body shaking. _

"_I'm fine." _

_She was pale, though, and her eyes were wrought with sorrow. "The trick is to never scream, Hermione, never let them hear you scream." She shuddered and wiped blood from her cut li,. "It only makes them hurt you more."_

_There was a bright flash and Hermione was confronted with deep, scarlet eyes. She had never seen this man before, but Hermione knew his face; he haunted her nightly. _

_Hermione was pushed back, warm, soothing hands holding hers. _

"_Don't touch her," Anna, standing in front of Hermione, growled fiercely. "You can do anything you want to me, Lucius, but if you touch her I will kill you." _

"_Very well," a cold voice sneered._

_Another bright flash and Hermione found herself stumbling over pale masks and bleeding, broken bodies. She cried out, harsh and guttural, as the mutilated limbs began to take familiar forms in front of her eyes. There was Ginny, red hair splayed and vivid as the blood that seeped from her stomach, and Ron beside her, his arm flung over his sister's chest in a last act of brotherly protection. Harry was there, glasses skewed and emerald eyes empty. Further on was Anna (but how did she get here so quickly?) and Sirius, curled together in death. And there was Neville, Professor Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, everyone she knew before her, covered in blood and bits and gore and Hermione felt her stomach roll in revulsion. _

_There was no escape; everywhere she turned was another familiar face, stretching on for miles. She couldn't get away. Hermione felt a scream rip from her throat and tear into the air. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't close her eyes because the images were burnt into her retina and wouldn't leave her. _

"_Hermione."_

_The voice was far away, dulled and faded under the noise of her screams._

"_Hermione!" _

_More insistent now, but she couldn't open her eyes, couldn't turn away from the dead, lifeless loved ones before her. _

**_------------------ _**

"Hermione, sweetheart, open your eyes."

It was with a great, gasping sweep of air that Hermione awoke and threw herself into the waiting arms of the woman that had roused her.

"It was just a dream," Anna told her, brushing her hand comfortingly down the girl's curls.

"I know," came the muffled response; "I get them all the time now."

"We all do."

Hermione nodded and sat up, wiping at her eyes self-consciously.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Hermione. Everybody's feeling the same way these days."

The Gryffindor nodded. "Thanks Anna. I hate this," she admitted. "I wish I had some of that potion Professor Snape is working on, the non-addictive Dreamless Sleep stuff."

Anna thought for a moment.

"I might have something that will do the trick. Come with me."

She led the young girl downstairs to the empty basement kitchen and sat her down before crossing to the counter and fixing a pot of sweet chamomile, honey and vanilla tea. When the water was hot and the tea infused, Anna laid her hands over the warm porcelain and poured a soothing sense of calm into the liquid. It tingled through her fingertips and into the tea. Hoping Hermione hadn't noticed in her sleep-induced haze, Anna poured the girl some tea and watched her take a gulp. Hermione's eyes shut and she let out a slow breath.

"Thank you, Anna. This tea is great."

"No worries. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. "Sometimes that can make you feel better."

There was a short silence as Hermione sipped her tea, fingers curled around the mug.

"You were all dead," she said eventually. "I don't usually remember much of my dreams, but I know you were all dead. Everybody. I was so alone. I'm not sure I know how to handle this, Anna."

Anna sighed and drew her chair closer to Hermione.

"I don't pretend to know what this war is going to be like, Hermione, I was too young to have lived through the last one like the others have. I don't exactly know what to expect. But I do know what it's like to lose someone… my mother…" Anna hesitated but pressed on, knowing Hermione needed to hear this; "My mother was killed during the war." She looked evenly at the young girl. "I won't pretend that we won't lose anyone this time, Hermione, because we will. People are going to die and there is little that we can do about it now. But I know that we are never truly alone, even when it seems that way. My mother never left me. She may be gone but she lives on in me; in the gifts she gave me, my memories and the memories of those that loved her." Anna covered Hermione's hand with her own. "It'll be okay, Hermione, we'll pull each other through."

"Thank you, Anna," Hermione said, taking a long pull from her tea. "Are you sure you didn't slip a potion into this tea?"

Anna grinned and shook her head as Hermione's body visibly relaxed in front of her.

"Nope, no potion. Drink up and I'll take you to bed."

"Okay."

**_-------------------_**

Sirius growled low under his breath and scrunched another piece of paper into his fist before vaulting it into the bin.

"Nice shot," Anna commented, diligently chopping up potatoes for Molly beside Hermione, who was cutting garlic.

Sirius nodded noncommittally.

"Is something wrong?"

Sirius looked at Remus. His brow was cocked in question as he took another sip of tea.

"No," he responded finally, "Nothing at all."

Anna snorted; "Nothing, my foot. What's up?"

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, absentmindedly reminding himself to give it a trim.

"I'm _trying_ to write a letter to Harry."

"And?"

He huffed.

"Well, it's not _working! _I don't know what to say! Dumbledore told us not to tell Harry anything important but really, the amount of times I can say 'Sit tight, we'll see you soon, can't tell you anything else' is rather limited."

"We're having the same problem, Ron and I," Hermione frowned, motioning with her head to where Ron and the twins were also listening intently.

"I just hate thinking of him with those horrible Muggles, beating his brain out trying to figure out what's going on with Voldemort." A few people shuddered but Sirius ignored them. "I'm his godfather. I should be doing everything I can to help him! Great job, Sirius."

Remus placed his hand on the shoulder of his old friend.

"We all know how you feel, Sirius. Everybody here has Harry's best interests at heart. But you know Dumbledore is right. And Harry will be here soon anyway, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Moony."

Remus clapped his hand on Sirius' shoulder again.

"No worries, Padfoot."

An identical flicker of realisation – quickly followed by confusion – flickered across the twins' faces.

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait_!" Fred said, gaping.

"Padfoot? Moony? _The_ Padfoot and Moony –" George continued.

"Messieurs of Hogwarts –"

"Makers of the Marauders Map –"

"Trouble-makers extraordinaire?"

Sirius grinned rakishly at Remus.

"I didn't realise we were so famous."

"I think the word you're looking for is ­_infamous_," Anna joked, watching over her shoulder as Fred and George shared a look of admiration before catapulting across the table, bending into identical, flamboyant bows.

"Oh, Exulted Ones!" they cried ridiculously, kowtowing to Sirius and Remus. "To have met your personage is indeed a dream come true! Your work is awe-inspiring! Please, be so kind as to bestow some of your wisdom upon us unworthy souls, your brothers in mischief-making!"

Anna shook her head ruefully at Hermione as the two girls went back to preparing vegetables for Molly's stew. Behind them, Sirius was regaling the twins with stories of his youth, with the occasional input of an amused Remus.

"Well, at least he's not brooding anymore," Anna commented.

Hermione grinned. "Ah. Brooding, like Mr. Darcy."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Darcy as in '_You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you_?'" she said, putting on a rich baritone.

"The very same." Hermione sighed dramatically. "Colin Firth was born to play that role."

Anna's brow drew together in confusion.

"Huh?"

Hermione turned to Anna, a look of growing horror growing on her face.

"You've never watched television, have you?"

"Well," Anna began, mildly affronted, "At least I know what a television is. Most wizards – "

"No, no, you don't understand!" Hermione interrupted. "You don't know _BBC_! Oh my, you poor soul, we need a television, now!"

**_-------------------_**

"So they've actually made Jane Austen's books into these vomies?"

"Movies," Hermione corrected with a grin. "And others, too. I hear their making _Emma _soon."

Anna's eyes widened in wonder.

"We really need to get a television."

They both laughed when Hermione nodded vigorously. Anna gazed down the busy kitchen table, where the occupants of Grimmauld Place were munching happily on Molly's beef stew. Remus, Arthur and Sirius were engaged in conversation about the Ministry; Ron, Ginny and Bill were arguing heatedly about the Chudley Cannons' chance of winning the Quidditch League while Fred and George were discussing something softly under their breaths as Molly looked on disapprovingly.

A loud _crack! _resonated around the room and all conversation ceased. The flames in the fireplace turned a bright, emerald green and Albus Dumbledore emerged.

Anna didn't even need to see his stony face and the tense set to his shoulders to know that something had gone horribly wrong. She stood immediately.

"Albus, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Mundungus Fletcher!" he roared suddenly, and Anna saw that the children who had always viewed Dumbledore as a kind – if rather quirky – grandfatherly man, were quickly shaken out of that perception. "Is he here?"

"No, Albus, he's not," Anna replied, seemingly the only person capable of speaking to the formidable mage when he was in such a state. "What's happened?"

"Harry has been attacked."

Sirius stood up so abruptly his chair fell backward. "What? How?"

"Mundungus was on guard duty tonight and that _fool_ of a wizard left his post," Dumbledore answered, his voice hard and unwavering. "Dementors came to Little Whinging."

Chaos erupted around the table and Dumbledore took a moment to sit down. Anna moved with him and he grasped her hand tightly. To her, he no longer looked frightening, but terribly, terribly old. Understanding, she quickly did all she could to calm and sooth him.

"Thank you, my dear," he told her softly as the noise around the table began to quieten. Dumbledore stood again. "The Ministry is trying to expel Harry for using the Patronus Charm. I have to go there now. Someone needs to contact Harry right away, telling him not to surrender his wand, not to do any magic and not to leave his Aunt and Uncle's house. I'll come back shortly once I've sorted all this out."

And with that, he was gone.

**_-------------------_**

"I'll send the letter," Arthur said quickly, jumping to his feet and jogging towards the door.

There was a numb silence.

Sirius picked up his chair and slowly sank into it, vaguely registering voices around him. His mind drifted miles away.

_A scabbed and rotting hand clasped his jaw in a tight grip, the black folds of the spectral creatures cloak swarming around him. The hooded creature took a ragged, rasping breath as it lowered its face to the man lying limp in its arms. He was dimly aware of a soft, white light radiating around him before it flickered and went out, leaving him alone in the darkness with the creature before him. _

_Memories flooded his vision as the Dementors face sunk lower and lower, its black mouth widening slightly. A beautiful, redheaded woman clothed in a long, white dress danced slowly, moving against a tall, black haired man with round glasses perched precariously on his nose, both far away in the euphoria of their love…_

_The same woman lay cushioned against innumerable pillows, smiling luminously as the tall, bespectacled man placed a small, soft bundle into his arms, in which lay a tiny baby with bright green eyes and his father's messy black hair…_

"_Godfather, Padfoot?"_

_The same woman and man now lay amongst the ruins of a small cottage, their pale, lifeless eyes staring up at him, their fear and pain evident on their hollow, once-lively faces…_

_The creature lowered its hood, its gaping mouth now only scant inches from his face. He drew a ragged breath as he felt his memories, his happiness ebb away-_

A cool hand fell to Sirius' cheek. He opened his eyes. Anna was crouching in front of him, concern laced in her features. Her hand, cool, comforting and calming, moved gently across his face.

"I'm okay," he assured her, feeling a light sense of joy enter his mind and fight away the shadows that had only just been haunting him. "I'm okay."

He turned away as Anna rose and looked to Hermione, whose face was pale. Her eyes, however, were dark and glinting and Sirius watched as something seemed to click behind them as the young girl observed Anna interact with him.

Hermione gasped, looked at Anna and suddenly shouted, "You're an Empath!"

**A/N:** Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Now for the chapter you've, er, hopefully all been waiting for. Thanks to my beta-reader MissBubbles. Please review, it makes me update quicker. I've written up to Chapter 18 but without reviews I hardly see the point in updating promptly...

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

_By katemary77_

Chapter Ten

_**Where do you go when you're lonely?**_

_**Where do you go when you're blue?**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely?**_

_**I'll follow you.**_

**- Ryan Adams,_ When the Stars Go Blue_**

"You're an Empath!"

There was an uncomfortable pause in which the occupants of the kitchen glanced between Anna and Hermione

Anna smiled weakly.

"Does this girl know everything?"

The awkward silence that had settled in the kitchen was interrupted when a dark-feathered owl flew into the room.

Tentatively, Arthur reached forward and relieved the owl of the letter that was tied around its leg.

"It's from Dumbledore." Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "They aren't expelling Harry."

Everybody visibly relaxed. Still, though, there was an air of tension as Hermione turned to Anna.

"I'm right, though, aren't I?"

Anna grimaced and looked around the table, but there were no accusatory glances. Instead, all she found was curiosity and a mild sense of confusion. _Probably from Ron_, she allowed herself to think with an inward grin.

So she nodded.

"I knew there was something!" Sirius burst forth.

"What?" Anna asked, confused. "I thought you knew!"

"You thought I knew?" he asked, obviously perplexed. "How would I know?"

"Because I told you my mother was an Empath… Damn, I thought you were being remarkably mature about it. Wishful thinking, I guess," she finished ruefully.

Suddenly, Sirius felt like a great idiot. The look Remus was giving him didn't help either.

"Oh, shut up, Moony."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked, looking a little hurt.

Anna floundered. She hated this.

"Well, not a lot of people are comfortable around Empaths. Some people feel we are an invasion of privacy, of sorts."

"It certainly takes some getting used to," Bill put in with a wry grin in Anna's direction. "Ann can be a bit of a know-it-all."

"When did Anna tell you?" Fred asked.

Bill shrugged, and Sirius tried to suppress the jealousy rising within him.

"Fourth year, maybe? But after four years of Anna telling me how I felt better than I could explain myself, it didn't really come as much of a surprise. It's not really a big deal, anyway. Empaths aren't incredibly rare."

Anna nodded.

"A lot of people are born Empaths but don't realise because testing isn't done anymore. Without proper training, they just think that they're perceptive people; sensitive to others. I had the advantage of a mother who was a very powerful Empath and she trained me, although she died before I could become as good as her. Even Muggles can be born Empaths. You'd know them as psychologists, Hermione, or sometimes even doctors and nurses."

While the older witches and wizards around the table seemed to understand what was being said, the Gryffindor students appeared a little confused.

"So what does it actually mean?" Ron finally enquired. "Being an Empath?"

Anna moved to explain but Hermione interrupted with a scholarly tone. Anna sat back, sharing an amused look with Remus.

"Empaths can feel what the people around them are feeling all the time. They're famous for being the best negotiators and mediators in times of war. There are different grades of Empathy. Some can actually heal past emotional trauma and I read that the most advanced Empaths can even project their own emotions to those around them." Hermione finished with a hesitant, almost questioning look at Anna, who gave the younger witch a smile and a nod.

"So you can really feel what we're all feeling, right now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," came the reply, "But I moderate it. My mother taught me how to filter the emotions around me, otherwise it can get too much; too exhausting. Sometimes when I meet particular people," – Sirius could hear the hesitation in her voice as she looked at him and quickly looked away – "Who've had… traumatic experiences… hard pasts, it's very overwhelming and I can react badly."

"Like when you met me," Sirius breathed, suddenly understanding. "You passed out cold!"

Anna nodded.

"You were… er, a bit much, Sirius," she said. "Luckily enough, _you_ passed out and I was able to collect myself."

Sirius grinned.

"Damn!" he cursed. "I thought it was my dashing good looks that had you swooning into my arms."

The joke broke the slight tension and serious atmosphere of the kitchen as the room's occupants laughed and the Animagi's grin widened. Anna gave him a small smile and he understood; this was a peace offering for his mistakes in the last weeks. He had been forgiven.

_**------------------**_

Anna sighed and pressed her back against the couch, fingering the pages of her favourite book – _Pride and Prejudice_. Hermione's talk of a 'miniseries' had left Anna with a desire to read the novel again. She was intrigued and couldn't wait until the kids' next outing in which Hermione was sure to acquire the necessities to view the show.

"A sickle for your thoughts?"

Anna grinned and turned.

"I'd hope that they'd be worth a little more than that, Sirius."

He shrugged, "Maybe a Galleon, then."

He was standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. Anna fought the breath that caught in her throat; sometimes she forgot how attractive he was. With Molly's generous feedings, Sirius had filled out and had lost the gauntness that had once marked him as a prisoner. He had let his hair grow a little longer; the dark waves now rested on the nape of his neck. In the dark room his eyes were almost black and Anna admired how the shadows played on the sharp angles of his face. He was beautiful, she realised, and the word didn't lessen his masculinity; only enhanced it.

She noticed then that he held a hairbrush loosely in his hand. He gestured to her with it and after a moment's hesitancy, she nodded. He joined Anna on the couch, positioning her until she was seated in front of him, nestled in the V shape that his legs made. Slowly, carefully, he loosened her hair from the braid she kept it in and moved the brush through the chestnut waves.

"How are you?" he said at last.

"I'm okay," she answered honestly. "And you?"

He chuckled.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Anna gave a small nod.

"Kind of. I filter you a lot."

"Why?"

Anna shrugged. She didn't want to tell him the real reason; that she was incredibly attracted to him and knowing your crush's every thought could be a little unnerving. Besides, it felt like cheating and she thought he deserved some measure of privacy if – by chance – he felt the same way.

Instead, she said, "Because I don't want to hurt myself. Last time I was completely open to you I passed out."

"What if you did it bit by bit?" he asked, "Little by little?" It was here that she noticed her hairbrush had been replaced by his hands. His fingers sifted through her heavy locks and Anna felt a shiver as he brushed against her neck.

"That might work," she admitted, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "But do you really want that? If I get rid of my blocks, I'll feel everything."

Sirius gazed at her straight in the eye, and it seemed to her then that his eyes were as deep as night.

"I have nothing to hide."

Anna's heart both leapt and plummeted at this admission. He could either mean what she (desperately!) hoped he meant, or he could be telling her in an offhand way that he felt nothing for her at all.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded.

Anna turned fully to face Sirius, her legs curling into his. Uncertainly, she reached her hand to touch his face. Sensing her reserve, Sirius grasped her hand and guided it to his cheek. He held it there as she closed her eyes and breathed deep.

Slowly, slowly, Anna began unbuilding the defences she had built against this man in her mind. It was the same as she had done with Severus; when she had been knowledgeable enough to understand the mind-blocks she had thrown up in defence as a child and old enough to handle what was being come undone. Stone by stone, layer by layer. It was tedious and tiring but Anna knew that if she did it any other way, if she simply ripped her walls to the ground in front of this man, she could hurt herself.

And so he came to her slowly, trickling through the gaps and holes she was making. Resonating pain from his loss, his suffering in Azkaban. Hatred for the one had put him there – the traitor, the once-friend, the Judas. Worry, love and awe for his charge, his Harry. Frustration at his situation, at being stuck here in the place he hated above all others. And then – taking Anna completely off guard – there was attraction, admiration, affection for _her_.

As Anna reached the last bricks she shuddered and gasped. There was a splitting pain in her head, but after a moment it was gone.

When she opened her eyes, he was watching her, waiting. He slid his hand along her arm and to her neck, moving her until she was pressed against him, her hands on his chest. They kissed, then. The soft, warm press of lips, lingering long enough just to share breath and the sigh that passed from her mouth into his own. When his hand moved to the back of her neck they kissed again, harder this time, with parted mouths and tongues and the pressure of his hand keeping her in to taste and touch. Time interminable passed as they sat against each other, during which they heard nothing but the slow, soft sounds of one another's breaths and heartbeats.

Finally, Sirius' hands moved to her waist and he lifted Anna to her feet, quickly following.

"I'll walk you to your room."

Anna nodded and felt her heart lift when he grasped her hand as they moved through the house. She was still so uncertain about what was happening here, despite the waves of reassurance she felt rolling off Sirius. Would this be the extent of their relationship? Certainly, she liked him, but in the circumstances could it go anywhere? Did he _want_ it to go anywhere? Sirius had been a notorious heartbreaker in his youth, had he changed after twelve long years in Azkaban? Anna shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Her mind was for tomorrow, tonight was for her heart.

When they reached Anna's door, Sirius bent his head and Anna rose on her toes to meet his lips. His strong hands held her against him and his mouth was warm and firm.

"Goodnight," he breathed when their lips pouted.

She nodded silently, not trusting her voice, and slipped into her room.

_**------------------**_

"Good news!" were the first words Sirius was greeted with on his emergence in the kitchen.

"Oh?"

Arthur nodded and finished his mouthful of toast.

"Harry is coming! Dumbledore dropped around earlier this morning to let us know. Remus, Tonks, Moody and a few others are picking him up this evening."

Sirius felt a great wave of relief wash over him, even as frustration built again. He wanted to be the one to pick up his godson! He was moments away from voicing this when Anna dropped into the chair beside him at the table and said, "Don't even think about it. You know you can't leave."

"But he's my godson! And beside, nothing is going to happen. Not with Moody around anyway. Constant vigilance!"

A few of the ex-auror's students laughed.

"Fine," Anna relented. "But if it's okay for you to go then I might owl Dumbledore and let him know that I'd like to be in the team as well."

"What? No, Anna, it's too dangerous!"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

Sirius slumped in his chair, realising he'd been defeated.

"Fine."

"Really, Sirius, I don't know what you're complaining about," Fred – or was it George? – said from down the table. "I couldn't think of a more beautiful woman to be under house-arrest with."

Anna blushed prettily as Fred gave an exaggerated wink.

"Really, Fred, you're incorrigible," Anna joked, taking her coffee cup to the sink and rinsing it out.

"Ah, but you love me anyway."

Anna clutched her hand to her heart and theatrically tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You're right, Fred. I can't hold it in any longer. I've thrown caution to the wind and fallen in love with a handsome, ginger-haired, fifteen-year-old jokester."

"Seventeen," Fred corrected with a grin as he stood and prowled toward her.

"Ah," Anna sighed as Fred grasped her around the waist and pulled her roughly against him, "Age ain't nothing but a number, baby."

Fred winked over at those avidly watching at the table and lowered Anna into a melodramatic dip – ending with a loud, smacking kiss – to catcalls and whistles from their audience.

"Oi!" Sirius stood up and growled playfully. "Hands off my woman!"

"_Your_ woman?" Fred argued, releasing Anna. "Monsieur, you are mistaken," he continued in a terrible French accent, "Zis woman belongs to me! I challenge you to a duel!"

Fred drew an imaginary sword.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"Not if I make off with her first."

And then, sidestepping Fred, Sirius grabbed Anna, tossed her over his shoulder and made for the door.

At the doorway he turned and called out, "Viva la France!" before disappearing upstairs.

Back in the kitchen, Remus was grudgingly handing over a galleon to his old best student.

Hermione grinned and accepted.

"Told you so."

"How did you guess they'd get together by the end of the week?"

Hermione tapped her finger against her nose.

"A woman knows."

**_------------------ _**

Upstairs, Sirius was nearing his bedroom. Anna was still struggling over his shoulder, although she had calmed down somewhat now that they weren't ascending the stairs.

"Put me down, you great oaf!" she cried resignedly, knowing it would do no good.

"Almost there," he told her, patting her on the backside.

"Hey!" she cried in protest, and he chuckled, tossing her onto his bed. Quickly, Sirius covered her body with his own and kissed her soundly.

"That'll teach you to mess with kids."

Anna laughed.

"While I've always wanted a boy-toy, I think I prefer my men a little gruffer," she told him, tracing her hand along the stubble on his jaw. "Sirius?"

"Yes, Annie?"

"I just wanted to ask – I mean – I just need to…" she trailed off. "Damn, I've never been good at this."

"What, constructing sentences?"

Anna pushed him lightly in the chest and he rolled off her, settling beside her on the bed.

"What I'm trying to say, Sirius, is that I need to know where this is going." She sighed. "I mean, this is great – don't get me wrong. I just don't like diving into something unless I know in which direction I should be swimming."

Sirius brushed a hand along Anna's cheek.

"I like you," he told her, "And after that, who knows?"

She nodded, smiled, and with a beautiful shyness kissed him softly on the lips.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to review! Otherwise I might forget to update again :P Plus, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy... 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Ah! Majorly sorry for the extended wait, my beta reader (the lovely MissBubbles) is really busy with school at the moment and her computer crashed... I currently have a thing about not updating until it's beta read. Hopefully it's not such a long wait for the next chapter. Please review! Let me know you're still reading.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Eleven

_**Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved.**_

**- William Jennings Bryan**

"Something's wrong."

Sirius turned to Anna; "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen Albus this worried in a long time," she confided, looking around the kitchen. Dumbledore had called an emergency Order meeting and was now conversing quietly with Minerva McGonagall while they waited for more to arrive. A few people would be absent for this meeting, however, as a team had just left to retrieve Harry from Privet Drive.

"What if it's Severus?" Anna suddenly burst out. "What if Voldemort's found out about him?" The sudden horror that seemed to hold Anna in its grasp shocked Sirius for a moment.

"Don't you think Dumbledore would've told you?" Sirius reasoned, taking her hand and trying to calm her. "It must be something else."

"You're right," she conceded, but still let out a great gasp of relief when Snape entered the room. The severe man approached her and seemed somewhat shocked when Anna threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, somewhat hesitantly returning her hug, aware he was being watched.

Anna stepped back and looked him over.

"Albus was worried. I thought for a second…"

"Ah," Snape said in understanding. "Don't worry, Anna, I'm fine."

"Do you know why he called the meeting?"

Snape gave a short nod. Sirius noted that even the implacable Potions Master looked unnerved.

"You know much of it already, Anna," he told her and her brow furrowed even more. Snape sighed. "Sit down, Anna, I'm sure the Headmaster will make everything clear."

Snape looked to Sirius and gave a nod in greeting.

"Black."

Sirius, who had resigned to be at least a little civil to Snape – if only for Anna's sake and sanity – returned the greeting. The surly professor turned and joined Dumbledore and McGonagall.

It seemed Snape had been the last to arrive, for as soon as he joined his fellow Professors at the front of the room, Dumbledore shut the door and sealed the room with Silencing Charms – strong ones, Sirius realised. He didn't want anyone listening it.

Dumbledore stood. He looked aged and grim. With a deep-seated sigh, he addressed the group; "I've called you all here today on such short notice because a very serious issue as been brought to my attention. Only this morning, our spy within Lord Voldemort's ranks," – a shudder moved through the room, some heads turning in Snape's direction, – "was told of Voldemort's current desire; something we _cannot_ allow him to achieve. This is a matter of grave importance and this information cannot be allowed to leave this room."

Dumbledore looked to Anna for a moment here and it seemed to Sirius that she gave a small nod.

"Sixteen years ago, a prophecy was made to me," Dumbledore continued, and Sirius felt his heart leap into his mouth. "This prophecy spoke of '_one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_ .' This prophecy spoke of Harry Potter."

A gasp slid through the room and Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"That is why Lily and James Potter were killed fifteen years ago. One of Lord Voldemort's servants heard the prophecy and on the basis of the eavesdropper's information, Voldemort attacked Harry. But, Voldemort only knew the first half. Now that he has risen, he is seeking to obtain a full recording of the prophecy; he is seeking to find the knowledge of how to destroy Harry Potter. We cannot allow this to happen."

"But aren't prophecy's protected?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. "I thought they were in the Department of Mysteries."

Dumbledore nodded.

"They are. Prophecies can only be lifted from the Hall of Prophecy by those they refer to."

"So only Harry or You-Know-Who," Arthur confirmed.

Dumbledore nodded again.

"This is why we need to begin guarding the Department. It is imperative that we do not let Lord Voldemort have this prophecy, for in having the prophecy he would have the knowledge of how to destroy Harry Potter, and then, all hope would be lost."

In the grave silence that followed Dumbledore's announcement, a group of witches and wizards led by Remus Lupin trudged wearily into the room.

"He's here," Moody declared. "We didn't have any problems."

Sirius let out a great sigh of relief and moved towards Remus as the werewolf sat beside him.

"Well?" he asked urgently in an undertone, no longer needing to pay attention to Dumbledore, as the old mage was discussing guarding the Hall of Prophecy. "How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Sirius," Remus told him tiredly.

"He's angry," Anna corrected. "_Really_ angry… wow."

It was true. Sirius could hear shouts and yells drifting down the old, rickety stairs and into the kitchen.

"Merlin," Anna said, "Did his Dad have a temper?"

Remus shook his head.

"Only when you really provoked him. It was Lily you had to watch out for."

"Well, she must've passed the good genes on."

Sirius winced; "I almost feel sorry for Ron and Hermione."

"Just be glad it isn't you he's taking his frustration out on," Remus supplied.

"Fair enough, though," Anna sighed and elaborated when Remus and Sirius motioned her to. "Harry's just witnessed something terrible, Voldemort coming back and a classmate being killed, and then we go and lock him up in a place he hates… I'd be angry too."

Belatedly, Sirius realised that the Order meeting was being wrapped up.

"That should be all for this evening," Dumbledore was saying. "Thank you again for coming on such short notice." The Headmaster walked over to the small group of Grimmauld Place residents. "There's something more that I wanted to say to you," he began. "Harry, no doubt, is going to want to know about what is going on here, about what Voldemort is doing and what we are doing to stop him. I must stress the importance of not telling Harry any more than what he _needs to know_. It is in his best interests – "

"Are you sure, Albus?" Anna interrupted and Sirius stared at her. It was unlike the young witch to challenge Dumbledore. "He's been stuck at a place he hates for the last month with no proper connection with the Wizarding World. Wouldn't keeping him in the dark just make him angry? Drive him away? If we don't tell him anything now, he's not going to tell us anything when it really counts."

"We will only tell Harry what he needs to know," Dumbledore said firmly.

Anna frowned.

"Are you going to speak to him?"

The Headmaster shook his head; "No, there is something else I have to take care of this evening."

Anna didn't say anything else, but it was obvious she didn't approve. She turned to Sirius as Dumbledore moved away. She looked at him intently and began speaking; "I don't trust Albus' judgement on this, not at all. He's forgotten what it's like to be young. Sirius, Harry needs to know that we're not all against him. He's going to be lonely and confused and he's not going to understand."

Sirius nodded.

"He needs a friend," he concluded.

"No, he needs a godfather."

_**--------------------**_

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!"

Harry turned with a start. A tall, lean man with shoulder-length black hair was running past him, towards the shrieking portrait. Harry watched as his godfather and Remus hauled the curtains closed with what seemed considerable effort.

"Hello, Harry. I see you've met my mother."

"You're – "

"My dear old mum, yeah," he confirmed. "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas."

Harry felt Sirius' eyes study him. He knew his was skinnier, more drawn than the last time he had seen the Animagus and hoped Sirius wasn't about to start coddling him like Mrs. Weasley always did. Instead, Sirius said a gruff, "C'mere," and pulled Harry into a one-armed hug.

"But why is there a portrait of your mum _here_?" Harry asked, returning the gesture with a warm grin.

Sirius stepped back from him and ruffled his already messy hair. "Didn't Ron and Hermione tell you? This was my parent's old place, and as I'm the last Black I offered it to Dumbledore and the Order. It's about the only useful thing I've been able to do," he finished in a mutter. "In here."

Harry followed his godfather into a dark, gloomy kitchen. After Mr. Weasley had said a vigorous hello, Harry was guided by Sirius to a chair at the table.

"Sit down, Harry. You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

Harry nodded, greeting the grubby thief.

"And this is Anna."

Harry's eyes were drawn to the woman standing beside Sirius' chair.

"Hello, Harry," she said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you," the boy replied. She was pretty, he decided, in the same way that Hermione was pretty; on first glance she seemed quite plain but every time he looked back she got prettier and prettier.

"She's living here as well," Sirius informed. "But be careful around her, Harry," he continued in a stage whisper, "She grew up with Snape."

Harry felt his brow raise as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and she's been the source of you two finally growing up and stopping with your bloody bickering," Remus remarked wryly. "I think we all owe Anna congratulations. Never thought I'd see the day…"

"You're being nice to Snape?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Not nice," Sirius huffed. "Just civil. Makes things… easier," he finished, sharing a significant look with Anna. Harry watched the witch smile and place a hand on Sirius' shoulder to steady herself as she sat down beside him. He noted the casual touch and stored it for further examination later.

Before he knew it, dinner was over and Sirius was gazing at him with a shrewd, unblinking stare.

"You know, I'm surprised at you," Sirius began. "I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

"I did!" said Harry, a little bit indignant; of _course _he had wanted to know! "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order so – "

"And they're quite right. You're too young!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

And then a fight was breaking out between Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. Harry's head swung back and forth between the two as if he was watching a tennis match.

"He's not a member of the Order!" Mrs. Weasley was saying. "He's only fifteen and – "

"And he's dealt with as much as most of the Order and more than some!" Sirius defended.

Mrs. Weasley took a great breath to continue her tirade but was stopped by a soft voice to Sirius' right.

"Which means he has a right to know, Molly," Anna said. "We're not attacking you and we all know that you have Harry's best interests at heart." Anna's gaze turned to Harry and he started at how it seemed she was looking right through him. "But I think it's in Harry's best interest to be told what's going on. Albus will trust my judgement. I know what he said before, but he was wrong."

But what was most surprising to Harry was Mrs. Weasley's reaction to this speech. Instead of arguing as Harry had expected, her mouth tightened with knowledge of defeat and she sat.

"Very well. But you can answer to Dumbledore, Anna, when he hears about this."

The younger woman nodded.

"I intend to."

_**--------------------**_

Harry trudged up the stairs with Ron and Hermione, his brain still filled with what Sirius and the others had told him.

"Wow," Ron breathed. Harry agreed, but he was still aching to know about the 'weapon' that Mrs. Weasley had prevented them knowing more about. "I wonder why Dumbledore doesn't want you to know anything?"

"So do I," Harry answered. _At least_, he thought, _I'm not the only one angry at Dumbledore. Sirius and Anna don't seem to like him too much at the moment. _"I wonder why Anna is so angry at Dumbledore," he voiced aloud. "I mean, I know why Sirius is – because he's stuck here – but what about her?"

"She's stuck here too," Hermione answered. "Anna didn't tell me why but I gather she's in some sort of danger if she leaves."

"Maybe Voldemort is looking for her," Harry pondered, ignoring Ron's flinch.

"It was pretty cool how Mum just listened to her like that," Ron said. "I've never seen her back down in a fight like that before."

"Why did she?" Harry asked. He'd been wondering this all night.

"Anna's an Empath," Hermione answered promptly.

"An Empath? What's that?"

Harry shared a small grin with Ron as Hermione got herself into Professor Mode.

"Well, there are many different types of wizards and witches, right? Like Metamorphmagi, Animagi, Occlumens, Legilimens… people who are particularly apt in a particular area of magic. Empaths are like Metamorphmagi; born, not made." As they reached Ron and Harry's room, Ron pushed open the door and allowed Hermione to enter first. "Oh, er, thanks," she said, and continued a little hazily with her lecture. "Empaths can feel people's emotions, Harry. That's probably the most succinct explanation. All the time, they feel what everyone else is feeling. There are even Empaths in the Muggle world, Anna told me, psychologists."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded, settling herself on Ron's bed beside the ginger-haired boy.

"Empaths are actually more common than one would think. There are different levels, you see. The highest Empaths can even affect people like a Dementor can."

Harry shuddered.

"Can Anna do that?"

Hermione paused thoughtfully for a moment.

"I'm not too sure. Her mother died before she was fully trained, so I doubt it."

"Don't you remember though?" Ron interrupted. "That night when Snape came to dinner and he and Anna had a fight? That whole week after this place was terrible!"

It looked as if a light had just gone on in Hermione's head.

"Oh yeah!" she said to Ron. "I hadn't realised that. But that probably wasn't intentional. Well, I should go to bed," she finished. "Don't stay up too late talking!"

With a final goodbye, Hermione turned and left the room. Harry looked at Ron.

"Well."

_**--------------------**_

Sirius and Anna were having a similar conversation in Sirius' room, sprawled across his bed.

"So that's Harry Potter," she breathed. "You know, I'm quite impressed."

"How's that?"

"Well." She looked thoughtful for a moment, resting her chin in her palm. "After having so much happen to him I didn't expect him to be so… well, normal, to be honest. But then he's not normal is he?" she asked. "I mean, there's just something…"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "He's pretty amazing, hey."

"Yeah," Anna agreed, then giggled. "We sound like love struck teenagers. 'There's just something about Harry! Oh, he's so _intense!_'"

"Anna!" Sirius playfully pushed and she pushed back. Growling, he climbed atop her, using one hand to pin her wrists above her head and the other to tickle her mercilessly.

"Ah! Get off me you great oaf!" she cried between gasps for breath and laughs. She was beautiful like this, Sirius thought. With a smile in her eyes and warmth in her cheeks she changed from pretty to simply stunning. Sirius' grip on her slacked and he bent down, catching her up in a kiss. The kiss, starting sweet and soft, soon turned hot and breathless, as if there was fire passing from lips to tongue. Without separating their lips, Sirius managed to manoeuvre them until Sirius was kneeling on the bed, Anna wrapped around him, his arms holding her tight against him. After deftly removing her top, Sirius moved his lips from her hot mouth to her neck and trailed kisses down her collarbone, revelling in her whispers and moans.

"Sirius," she said, eventually, as if it took great willpower, "Sirius, you know I can't sleep with you."

"Not ever?"

She smiled against him. "No 'not ever'. Just not tonight."

Sirius pulled back a bit and examined her. She wasn't teasing, he knew, he was just moving faster than she was used to. When he was younger – before Azkaban – Sirius had moved from a slow smile to a soft touch to a kiss and a shag in the blink of an eye, but it had never meant anything; he had never _wanted_ it to mean anything. But now, with this soft woman in front of him, Sirius found himself surprised. It couldn't not mean anything anymore; it had to mean something, because he _wanted_ it to. He _wanted_ this to go somewhere. Sirius wanted lust and mutual attraction to merge and move into something he hadn't experienced before, into uncharted territory.

He wanted to love this woman.

He didn't yet, but Sirius knew he could. It was only a matter of time. And when the time was right, she would come to him.

A/N: Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N: **Hello, bit of quicker update this time. Thanks as always to MissBubbles for beta-ing. Enjoy the chappie.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. What will happen when he finds himself attracted to this strange witch?

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Twelve

_**Let me show you  
Sweet smell of a delicate whisper  
Behind the vision of gardens  
Go and read of your life  
Tiny ripping at the heart  
Drunk from a rose**_

**- Erica Caitlin Lee**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he realised that there was something he had forgotten to ask Hermione and Ron the night before. Washing his hair in the shower, he resolved it was probably best to ask Hermione about his rather than Ron, seeing as it was of a more… sensitive nature. With this in mind, he cornered Hermione as they went down to breakfast.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Harry began in a low, determined voice.

Hermione flushed a funny colour and stumbled over her words.

"Oh, Harry… er, that's really nice and all but I don't really feel about you that way… I'm sorry."

Harry's brow furrowed.

"What?"

Hermione stood there like a deer caught in headlights with Harry towering over her for a moment until the boy clicked.

"Oh! Oh no, Hermione, you didn't think…?"

"Didn't think what?" she said carefully.

Harry grinned.

"I wasn't going to ask you out, Hermione."

She seemed to sag against the wall in relief.

"Oh, thank Merlin, for a second there I was really worried."

Harry began to laugh but then stopped when he realised what she'd just said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "Why _wouldn't _you go out with me? I'm not asking or anything, but come on, I'm not that bad. I'm not an ogre, I play quidditch, I've got at least _half_ a brain – "

It was Hermione's turn to smile as she quietened her friend with a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm sure a lot of girls would go out with you, just not me, which I'm sure you understand. Now what did you want to ask me?"

Harry was about to press the issue but decided it was futile.

"Well, I forgot to ask you something last night."

"Yes, I gathered that," she said dryly. "What did you forget to ask me?"

"Well… er…" he said, suddenly awkward. "Um… are Sirius and Anna… y'know… well… y'know..."

"Going out?" Hermione finished.

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Well, not in the traditional sense as neither of them can actually _go out_, but yes, they are together," she finished.

"And when did this happen?"

"A few days ago, maybe." She looked at him critically. "You're okay with that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said eventually. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast, I'm starving."

_**-------------------------**_

Sirius held a finger against his lips to Ron and Harry, signalling that they should be quiet as they entered the room.

It was unnecessary. None of the occupants thought anything of their entrance, it seemed. Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Anna were sprawled across a Conjured mattress on the floor of the room, eyes riveted to the large, black box in front of them. On it, a man dressed in old-fashioned clothes was addressing the woman beside him.

"You are too generous to trifle with me," he was saying. "If your feelings are what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever."

The lady seemed to reply in the affirmative and Sirius' brow furrowed as each woman in the room sighed.

The couple – who had before been walking along a muddy road – now paused and the man looked down at the woman, his eyes darkening with intensity.

"Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth!"

Ron, Sirius and Harry each jumped as Molly began to wail. Sirius looked at Harry who was grinning stupidly at the television.

"Finally!" he said. "I've been waiting for Darcy and Lizzy to hook up for ages!"

"It's just so romantic!" Anna sobbed pathetically into the pillow she was clutching to her chest.

"You've been watching this crap?" Sirius asked Harry, who shrugged sheepishly and muttered something about his Aunt Petunia.

The couple were in a church now, a priest intoning about love and marriage and whatnot over Molly's wails. Sirius was astounded to see that even Hermione – who he'd thought was the most sensible of the girls – had tears running down her cheeks.

"Why can't you be like Mr. Darcy!" Anna said suddenly, throwing her pillow at him. Sirius caught it deftly, bewildered. He didn't know what to say. "Stupid man."

"Well, what's he then? An alien?"

"No, he's perfect!" She looked inches away from hugging the T.V.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but Harry put a hand on his arm and shushed him.

"Give it up, Sirius. Every woman in Britain's gone crazy about Mr. Darcy. You haven't got a chance."

Sirius huffed indignantly.

"I'll have you know I was a certified Sex God in my time. At Hog – "

"Shh!" Ginny hissed. "They're kissing!"

And indeed they were. In a carriage out in the snow, the new Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were locked in a passionate embrace. And Harry had looked disgusted to be hearing about that anyway.

As the credits began rolling, Anna found Hermione's hand and grasped it with her own.

"Hermione," she said, eyes still wet with tears, "Thank you for introducing me to the marvels of BBC television."

Hermione nodded gravely.

"Any time."

Molly gave one last wail.

_**-------------------------**_

Anna was humming softly as she moved about the room, tidying her clothes into the drawer and Banishing dust with her wand. Hermione's cat Crookshanks was curled up on her pillow and every now and then she gave the cat an affectionate rub. Sirius was watching her from the doorway, an odd smile on his face.

"I always wanted a cat when I was a kid," she told him, glancing up at the doorway. She wrinkled her nose. "Severus didn't think it was _suitable_."

Sirius grinned and finally entered the room, flopping onto her bed.

"I'm kinda bored, Annie."

She looked up from where she was folding a grey t-shirt.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find something interesting to do."

As she crossed the room to grab another shirt from her pile of clothing, Sirius grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"I bet I could find something interesting to do to you."

Anna put a hand to her mouth in pretend shock.

"Mr. Black, you are a lecherous fiend! I demand you release me at once."

"Not going to happen," he smiled into her neck before taking her lips in his own. She shifted on his lap to face him properly and twined her pale fingers into his hair.

"You are just too tempting," Anna hummed between kisses.

Sirius made an affirmative murmur and brought her closer, pulling her flush against him and deepening the kiss. Her hands were trailing down his back, her mouth was wet and hot and he felt her invade his every sense –

"Oi! Get a room!"

Anna giggled into his shoulder as Sirius turned partly towards the doorway, which Harry, Ron and Hermione had just walked past.

"We're already in one!" he replied to his godson.

"Well close the door next time," Sirius heard echo along the hall, accompanied with Ron and Hermione's laughs. "You're too old to be doing stuff like that."

"Too old!" Sirius yelled, moving Anna – who cried out in protest – bodily off his lap. "I'll show you _too old_, runt!"

"Run!" somebody yelled, and Sirius grinned ferally, transforming into Padfoot and racing out of the room.

"Well," Anna said with a sigh, "I guess he's not bored anymore."

_**-------------------------**_

Harry trudged into the kitchen, wiping his wet hands on his jeans with a grimace.

"Sirius been slobbering all over you?"

Harry looked up. Remus was surveying him amusedly over his newspaper.

"How'd you know?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"You forget, Harry, I had to share a room with that mutt. Attacking us with drool was his way of 'cheering us up.'"

"My ears are burning…" Sirius sang as he entered the room, running a hand through his hair.

Harry moved as if to run away and Sirius grinned.

"Don't worry, you're safe," he said. "Padfoot's getting tired."

"See, told you you're getting old," Harry muttered.

Sirius growled. "Safe for now, Pronglet."

Shuddering, Harry dropped into a chair between the two men and frowned.

"Worried about the hearing?" Remus said, always perceptive.

Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't," the werewolf said. "They can't possibly expel you."

"But if they do, at least I'll have a place to stay, right Sirius?"

"We'll see, kiddo," Sirius said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. This worried Harry. He couldn't face the thought of being expelled from Hogwarts if it meant going back to the Dursley's. "But Moony is right, they won't expel you."

"We hope."

"They won't," Sirius said forcefully, placing his hand over Harry's, "And if they do, we'll figure something out."

"Okay," Harry said. "I just – I just don't want to go back to the Dursley's. Ever. I'd do anything to get away from them."

Sirius nodded, understanding.

"When I ran away from here it was the best feeling in the world," he told Harry. "I'd just had the most awful fight with my mother – she was telling me I shouldn't be friends with blood-traitors and, well, people like Remus. She was so angry with me she'd locked me in my room and refused to give me my mail. I'd just had enough, and she'd forgotten about the window. It was raining but I grabbed my broom anyway and flew to James' place. By the time I got there I thought I had hypothermia. But James' parents just totally understood. Took me in, gave me a room and that was that. They were my real family."

"I've never asked before…" Harry begun, "But how did they die?"

"Harold was very influential. He was high in the Ministry and he and Dorris were well known in the Wizarding World as supporters of Dumbledore. We all knew they were targets." Sirius paused. It was obvious to Harry that Sirius had loved his grandparents very much. "Voldemort came to the Potter Mansion about a year after we left Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. Nothing else needed to be said.

"Wait, Potter Mansion?"

"Yeah, it was in Gloucestershire. The Death Eaters destroyed it."

"I didn't know we had a mansion," Harry said, a little stupefied.

"Well, the Potters are an old bloodline, like the Blacks and Malfoys and Crouches," Remus explained. "You're the heir to a very wealthy estate, Harry."

Harry was confused.

"But… the money in Gringotts, I mean, it's a lot but it's not _that_ much."

Sirius chuckled.

"That's just the money your parents put aside for you while you were in school. When you turn seventeen, you'll be allowed into the Potter vault," Sirius said. "If it's anything like the Black vault, there'll be more than just galleons."

"You mean there might be some of my parents' possessions?" Harry asked, catching on and sitting up straighter in his chair.

Sirius shared a look with Remus that Harry couldn't decipher.

"There might be, Harry, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until you're seventeen."

"Why? Why can't I go now?"

Sirius held out his hands.

"Because until you're of age, you have to have a guardian with you. I doubt you want your Uncle Vernon to see the Potter vault and I can't go until I'm pardoned."

Harry sunk back into the chair.

"I guess that makes sense."

"I'm sorry, Pronglet."

Harry smiled, still getting used to the nickname Sirius and Remus had assigned the other night after much deliberation, declaring that no Marauder could go unnamed. It had touched him then and it touched him now still.

"That's alright, Padfoot."

_**A/N: **_**Don't forget to review, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside and fuzziness is always good for writing.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Hello all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate it muchly. Please review this one too! Bit of drama here and maybe some swearing and definitely a scene of sexual nature too, so if that kind of thing offends you, avert your eyes! Please review again, I'd lurve it if you did.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Thirteen

_**All you need is love is a lie cause  
We had love but we still said goodbye  
Now we're tired, battered fighters  
And it stings when it nobody's fault  
Cause there's nothing to blame  
At the drop of your name, it's only the air you took  
And the breath you left**_

**- John Mayer, 'Split Screen Sadness'**

"So, Harry didn't get expelled. Would it kill you to pretend to be happy?"

Sirius looked up sharply. Anna was standing at the foot of his bed, her arms crossed across her chest.

"What's that supposed mean?" he demanded.

"It means that you've been making it clearer and clearer from the day that Harry got off that you're not happy about it. Everyone's noticed. Don't you think it's a little selfish of you?" she replied angrily.

"Who's noticed?"

"Well, Hermione asked me about it and I doubt she's the only one observant enough to notice. How do you think it makes Harry feel?"

"Well, why don't _you_ tell me?" Sirius sneered.

She flushed and Sirius winced inwardly at his low blow. But then, she had been the one to come into his room, seeking a fight.

"Hogwarts is his home, Sirius," Anna said, after a moment. "He belongs there."

"He _belongs_ with a family!" Sirius spat. "I'm _supposed _to be his family! Bang up job I'm doing! Do you think this is what James and Lily planned when they named me godfather?"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure they didn't plan on _dying_ either," she returned, but her eyes widened when she realised what she'd said. "Sirius, I'm sorry – "

"Get out." Sirius' tone left no room for negotiation as he pointed to the door. "Now."

Eyes downcast, Anna left.

_-------------------------_

Grimmauld Place had a small – almost too small – balcony that Anna had quickly spelled with a Diverting Charm on arrival, allowing her to sit snug against the wall in a big armchair and breathe the fresh air without anyone down below on the street knowing. It was where she was sitting now, three days after she had stupidly confronted Sirius about his reaction to the outcome of Harry's hearing.

They still weren't talking.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Bill Weasley, red hair like a beacon, emerged from the terrace house and wrapped a raggedy blanket around Anna's shoulders. "It's a bit chilly tonight," he explained.

"Thanks."

Bill waved his wand and conjured a rickety rocking chair.

"Here," he said as he took a seat, gesturing to the small pack of cigarettes he was holding.

"I haven't smoked in years," Anna laughed but still took two, passing one to Bill and saying a quick Ignition Spell for the both of them.

"Well, you look like you need it."

Anna took a long draw and nodded in agreement.

"Remember when we smuggled cigarettes into Hogwarts and smoked them in the Quidditch Bleachers?" she reminisced.

"Remember when Snape almost caught us?"

She laughed aloud and Bill hushed her.

"Mum might hear and catch us this time for all the times Snape didn't." There was a short silence as both enjoyed the pleasant view of the city nightscape. "So what happened, Ann?"

She didn't need to ask him to clarify what he was talking about.

"I meddled." Anna dug the heel of her hand into her forehead. "Why do I always meddle?"

"What were you meddling with?"

She sighed and leaned back, blowing smoke towards the moon.

"I confronted him about how he's been moping around the place since Harry got cleared."

Bill nodded and said, "I'd noticed."

"See?" she said quickly, desperate to justify herself. "It was selfish of him and it was making Harry feel terrible."

"But it wasn't your place to tell him that, Ann, you should've let him figure it out himself."

"I know," she moaned. "I'm so stupid and I _always_ do this. My mother taught me how to feel other people's emotions but she didn't teach me what to do once you'd felt them! I'm a social retard and I'm the worst Empath ever."

"You're not a social retard, Ann, and you are _not_ a bad Empath" Bill said sternly, "Don't be ridiculous. You were trying to help him, you just pushed too hard – "

"Like I always do."

"- and you need to learn to moderate."

Anna crushed the butt of her cigarette against the wall and said, "When did you get so wise, Bill?"

He gave a cheeky grin.

"Years of being a big brother."

There was another silence and Anna pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Ah, I should apologise," she said eventually.

"You should also let him know that this is who you are. It's only going to happen again."

Anna raised an eyebrow wryly.

"Letting someone know all your character faults this early in a relationship is usually not a good thing."

"Why?" Bill asked. "You already know all of his. Make it even for later."

Anna nodded but frowned and said, "If he even wants there to _be_ a later. Fights this bad so early in a relationship usually means the end of it."

"But it's a bit hard to move on and not try to make it work when you're living in close quarters with the other person."

"Exactly," Anna said, burying her head in her hands, "Which makes me think that starting a relationship with Sirius was probably a really bad idea."

"Why?"

Anna looked up but Bill seemed earnest.

"Um, because we're at the beginning of a war? Because both Sirius and I can't leave this house until that war ends, for better or worse? Because he's an escaped Azkabanee and I'm an Empath? Because, according to the prophecy, I'm the only thing that can stop his godson from saving the world and defeating the paragon of evil, who also happens to be – at least in blood – my _father_?" She buried her face in her palms again. "Forgive me if I only see odds stacked against us, Bill."

"They're all good reasons, Ann," Bill said, leaning forward, "But you and Sirius have an obvious attraction to one another. Don't you think you should explore it? See how far it goes?"

"I don't know, Bill, is it even worth it?"

"Ann, what is the one emotion you've always told me is the most beautiful whenever you come into contact with it? In any form?"

Anna sighed.

"Love," she said resignedly.

"Isn't that worth anything?"

"Yes," she said eventually, "It's worth everything."

_**-------------------------**_

_Ah, a long soak in a hot tub, exactly what I needed. _Anna sank further into the bubbles and reached for the glass of rich, spiced red wine that rested beside the tub.

The last few days had been trying. Since her conversation with Bill, Anna had been determined to apologise to Sirius and set things right between them. She had sternly told herself that nothing could keep her from doing it.

That had been five days ago.

It seemed that every time Anna began to form words of apology she would freeze up, glare for no reason at Sirius or flee from his presence. It was beginning to get ridiculous.

Sighing, Anna reached for the lemon-yellow potion she used for her hair. Just as her fingers touched it, however, the bathroom door burst open with a _bang!_ and Anna instinctively grabbed a towel to wrap around her body, drenching the terrycloth in the process.

"Anna!"

She looked up.

"Sirius. Can I help you?"

He rushed to apologise; "Sorry, Anna, I didn't think anybody was in here. I'll get out of your hair."

He turned to leave but Anna stopped him with a call.

"Sirius, wait!"

"Yeah?"

Anna took in a deep breath and looked down, gathering her thoughts.

"Look, about the other night… I'm really sorry. I was completely in the wrong; I shouldn't have pried." She somehow managed to look up at him and found he was staring straight back at her, his face veiled. "I'm sorry," she said with as much sincerity as she could muster. "I was wrong. I just… it's difficult for me to know what to do with what I feel from other people… when to say something and when to leave it alone." Mortifyingly, she felt tears sting in her eyes and looked down at the floor. "Oh, Merlin, now I'm going to cry," she choked, wiping at her face. "I just hope you can forgive me."

Looking at the floor, she felt more than saw Sirius move from the door and come to sit on the edge of the tub. His hand reached out and grasped her chin, turning her face toward his.

"Apology accepted," he said with a small smile. "You were right, though, I was being a jerk."

"But you had every right to be."

"No, I didn't," he laughed, "And don't change your tune now just because we haven't been speaking. You were right, Hogwarts is Harry's home and I have to accept that."

She nodded and his smile widened. Sirius bent down, angled his mouth over hers and met her lips in a chaste, hesitant kiss. When they parted, Sirius simply stared at Anna, something dark burning behind his eyes. Flustered from the intense look he was giving her, Anna very suddenly realised how very naked she was. Sirius seemed to have realised this too and his stormy grey eyes trailed down her neck and collarbone to where the wet towel she was clutching clung intimately to her body.

"Sirius!" Anna exclaimed when she realised what he was looking at. His eyes flicked back up to hers and he gave her a devilish smirk. "Get out, you lecher! I'll find you when I'm done here."

He leaned down suddenly and his breath was hot on Anna's neck. She swore her heart stopped when he whispered in a rough voice, "Take your time. I'll be waiting."

Once he had left the room, Anna fanned herself with her hand for a moment before submersing herself fully in the water with a loud _splash!_

_**-------------------------**_

Sirius closed the bathroom door with a wicked smile, his mind filled with images of Anna in the tub, a soaked towel clinging to her form. Shaking his head he turned, only to find Harry standing in the hall staring at him, eyebrow cocked.

"Sirius, what were you doing in the bathroom? Isn't Anna taking a bath?" Sirius fumbled for an answer and the innocent expression on his godson's face cracked into a grin. "Maybe all the stories I've heard about you are true, then."

"What stories? Has Remus been poisoning your mind against me?" Sirius asked.

Harry smirked.

"Maybe."

"Hey, look," Sirius began, finally expelling the words he had been pondering over for weeks, "We haven't really had a chance to talk yet…"

"Talk?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, about what happened back in June."

"Look, Sirius, I really don't want to – "

"You say that," the older man interrupted, "But I think you're lying. I think you need to talk to someone but you just don't know who and you don't want to burden Ron and Hermione." He moved forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You can burden me." Eyes averted, Harry nodded. "C'mon, in here," Sirius directed, moving Harry into a rarely-used lounge and sitting down beside him on the couch. "So… he began, somewhat hesitantly, "How're you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess," Harry said, pushing his hand over his face. Sirius knew how hard it was for the boy to confide in him; living so long without any friends or true family would make trust and intimacy an issue for anyone. "I have nightmares sometimes about the graveyard, about Cedric."

"Nightmares?" Sirius asked, "Maybe we can get you some Dreamless Sleep Potion or something – "

"No!" Harry rushed, "No, I don't want anybody finding out. Please, don't, Sirius."

Placated, Sirius nodded.

"Okay," he said, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "Okay, so what else?"

Harry struggled for a moment to speak but eventually words came forth; "I just can't help feeling that it was all my fault, that I'm to blame for Cedric's death."

Sirius sat up sharply.

"Harry, you are not to blame, not in the least," he said firmly. "Voldemort is the only person who is to blame for anything, Cedric, your parents, everything."

"But I told Cedric to take the cup with me," Harry argued, "If I had just gone by myself he'd still be alive."

"But who knows, Harry, maybe you wouldn't be. It's pointless to look back and think what if? All it causes is more pain. There's nothing you could've done differently. You are not to blame."

"I know," Harry said eventually. "It's good to hear someone else say it."

Sirius sighed; "Don't I know it."

They sat together in comfortable silence for a moment before Sirius stood.

"Bedtime, Pronglet."

They both stood and made for the door.

"Sirius?"

He turned.

"Yeah, Harry?"

Harry looked down for a moment before meeting Sirius' gaze.

"Thanks."

Sirius smiled; "You don't have to thank me, Harry."

"No, I do," the boy insisted. "Not just for tonight but for being around… in general."

Sirius moved closer to Harry and rested his hand once more on his shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me, Harry. I care about you and not just because you're James' son or the Boy-Who-Lived. I care about you because you're Harry. I can't say I'll always be around but I'll try my hardest to always be there for you."

Harry nodded and smiled. Impulsively, he reached out and hugged Sirius, startling them both. After a moment, though, Sirius' arms wrapped around him too. Harry had never initiated touch with anyone before – indeed, it had taken him years to get used to Ron and Hermione's casual hugs and pats on the back – but he wanted to express his gratitude to Sirius in a way that _meant_ something.

"Now," Sirius said, shifting his arm around Harry's shoulder a while later and guiding him out of the room, "Let's go to bed before this moment becomes any more awkward."

Harry laughed.

"Goodnight, Sirius."

"Goodnight, Harry."

_**-------------------------**_

Sirius placed the book he was reading down on the bedside table when he heard soft, familiar footsteps pad down the hall and stop outside his door.

"Come in," he said, hearing the faint knock.

Anna appeared at the door. Her woollen dressing gown was wrapped around her thin frame and her hair was still damp from her bath. Sirius' mouth quirked at the corner when he spotted the brush held loosely in her hand.

They didn't need words.

Anna returned his wry smile and crawled onto the bed, settling into the V shape his legs made and resting her back against the warmth of his chest. Sirius forewent the brush immediately, instead using his hands to rake Anna's long, thick hair from her face and neck. He noticed her shiver as he touched her skin.

She turned then and her lips met his in a kiss that was soft and nervous. When she pulled away, she met his eyes with a question that he answered when his hand splayed out over the small of her back, securing her closer to him, and when his mouth descended on hers, hungry and searching.

They kissed for a long moment, hands searching and breath sighing. When her inquisitive fingers made it to the waist of his pants and under, Sirius pulled away and twined a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Annie, I haven't done this in a while."

She smiled.

"Neither have I."

"Twelve years, a while?"

She looked down and said, "Well, maybe not that long, but you know what I mean."

As if to assure him, she leant forward and began placing kisses along his jaw bone and Sirius shuddered, hands shaking because he had forgotten this, forgotten the soft, intimate touch that only a lover could give. Later, when he moved inside her, his breath caught in his throat because he remembered now; the soft curves of a woman's body beneath his hands, the breathy sighs made when he pushed just so and the feeling of completion, of rightness, when they lay afterwards, sated and sweaty in each others arms.

**A/N: **Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Sorry for the longish wait, I like to wait until my beta MissBubbles has sent me at least the next chapter in the story before I post one, for security's sake. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Fourteen

_**Hold my head inside your hands  
I need someone who understands  
I need someone, someone who hears  
For you I've waited all these years  
For you I'd wait til' kingdom come  
Until my day, my day is done  
And say you'll come and set me free  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me**_

**- Coldplay, 'Til Kingdom Come'**

A few days before Harry and the other kids were due to return to Hogwarts, Sirius found himself in the gloomy basement kitchen sitting, bored stiff, through an Order meeting. His saving grace was Anna, whose hand he held in his lap, fingers tracing an unknown pattern on her skin. Since they'd spent the night together a week ago, Sirius found he could barely keep his hands off her. He'd come up with many silly excuses just to touch her and had invented some ridiculous and downright brilliant ideas on why they had to disappear up into his room for a couple of hours at all times of the day. Luckily enough, Anna seemed to feel the exact same way; brushing against him for no reason, pulling him into her bed with just as much eagerness, kissing him with a hunger and heat he had never felt from a woman.

Tonight, though, Anna was agitated and detached; she barely seemed to register his fingers on her hand. As he watched, she brought her hand to run anxiously through her dark hair.

"Is something wrong?" he leant in to whisper.

She shook her head and frowned.

"I don't know, maybe. Something's off…"

Sirius directed his attention to the meeting which was now coming to a close with the confirmation of Sturgis Podmore undertaking guard duty at the Ministry that evening. As the members dispersed, Anna's eyes seemed to trail Sturgis' form as he left the room before she shook her head again and stood, turning to Sirius.

"You sure you're okay?"

Anna shrugged.

"Just feeling a bit off."

Sirius stood and drew Anna's hips to his, whispering seductively in her ear, "I'm sure I can think of something to bring you back down to earth."

She laughed and pushed him away but her hand encircled his.

"Come on, Molly's getting dinner ready."

_-------------------------_

"Shit!"

Sirius reached for his wand on the bedside table and muttered, "_Lumos!_" Anna was sitting upright in bed, her body tense. "What's wrong?"

"Shit," she repeated, before jumping out of bed and turning to Sirius. "Quick, get up, we need to wake Remus."

Seeing the grave look on Anna's face, Sirius realised that this was no joke and quickly pulled some trousers on, grabbing Anna's dressing gown and draping it over her shoulders as they left the room. They quickly moved toward the werewolf's door, on which Anna knocked briefly before barging in.

"Remus! Remus, wake up!"

Somehow, Remus managed to completely wake up in what seemed to be only a second.

"What's the matter?"

"I need you to perform the Imperious Curse on Sirius," Anna explained quickly. "There's no time for questions," she added, seeing their inquisitive expressions, "Just do it."

"What do you want me to make him do?" Remus asked, getting out of bed.

"Anything, doesn't matter. Sirius, don't fight it."

"_Imperio!"_

Sirius immediately felt as if he were floating… dreaming… away from all earthly problems. Suddenly there was a voice, from the back of his mind. _Turn around… hop on one leg… hop to the left…_

He complied and turned to the left, where he saw Anna, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed in thought.

_Stop hopping… Touch your toes…_

Sirius was abruptly ripped from his dreamlike state. Remus was standing to his right, confusion apparent in his features while Anna was leaning against the wall, her face grave.

"We have to get Dumbledore, now. Sturgis Podmore is under the Imperious Curse and he has Ministry duty tonight."

There was a stunned silence followed by a flurry of movement as Remus rushed downstairs. Anna, however, slumped wearily against the wall and Sirius elected to remain with her.

"I'm such an idiot," she moaned, drawing her hands across her face. "I knew something was wrong. Why didn't I say anything?"

"Now isn't the time," Sirius said, wincing at the sharpness of his words. "You have to explain this to Dumbledore."

Anna looked at Sirius and for a second it seemed as if she might cry, but she buried it inside and nodded, turning away. He followed her downstairs where Professor Dumbledore was stepping regally out of the fireplace, followed by Snape. The two professors crossed quickly to Anna.

"What happened?"

Anna sighed.

"Sturgis Podmore. He's under the Imperious Curse, by Malfoy; I recognised his magic."

Sirius tried not to think about how familiar Anna must be with Lucius Malfoy to recognise his magical aura.

"We cannot risk going into the Ministry ourselves," Dumbledore reasoned, "We'll have to warn them somehow. Remus, can you Floo Tonks?"

"Of course."

In a moment, a disgruntled Tonks was stepping out of the flames in a bright purple dressing gown.

"What do you want me to do, Professor?"

"Nymphadora," Dumbledore began, as he was the only person who could get away with calling her this, "I want you to assume the looks of somebody who works in the Ministry, someone who nobody would be suspicious about. You need to sneak past the watch-wizard and double back, claiming that you'd been working late, fallen asleep and you've just heard strange noises coming from the Department of Mysteries. Urge him to go and look. We need the Ministry to catch Sturgis before he gets inside the Department; that would be disastrous."

Tonks nodded for a moment before screwing up her face in concentration. Soon, a young, timid witch with blonde hair and baby blue eyes stood in front of them.

"Remus?" she said, holding her arms wide. The werewolf nodded and brandished his wand, turning her sleepwear into nondescript work clothes. "I'll be off then," she said grimly and stepped into the fire. "Ministry of Magic, Atrium!"

"Now," said Dumbledore, sitting down tiredly at the dinner table, "We must wait."

_**-------------------------**_

"He's going to get Azkaban," Anna said quietly hours later, once Tonks had returned to report Sturgis had been caught and was now being questioned by the Ministry. The sun was rising and Anna and Sirius lay on his bed, curled together in the morning light that filtered in the open window.

"Don't think about that, Annie, there's nothing you can do about it now."

"I know, I know," she mumbled, "I just wish I had realised sooner. I knew something was wrong and I should have said something to Albus."

Sirius turned to look at her, realisation dawning; "You think it was your fault, don't you."

Anna turned away, her eyes downcast.

"Yes. I can't help it. If I had trusted my instincts, Sturgis wouldn't be facing a sentence in Azkaban."

Sirius roughly took her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him.

"I don't want to hear you speak like that again," he said. "The only person to blame here is Lucius Malfoy. If you hadn't reacted as quickly as you did, Sturgis Podmore could be facing a lot more than a sentence in Azkaban."

She sighed and turned onto her side, looping Sirius' arm around her so her back was pressed into his chest.

Burrowing deeper into his warmth, she whispered, "Thanks."

_**-------------------------**_

In no time at all, trunks had been packed, belongings had been retrieved from where they were littered about the house, pets were caged, and the children were ready to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Anna stood in the entrance hall with Hermione.

"I got a letter from Severus last night," she was telling the young Gryffindor, "He said that you should come to the Potions lab every Wednesday night at 7.30 to help him with the experimental potions he's doing."

"Okay," Hermione said with a nod; she had not forgotten Professor Snape's promise.

"Don't let him be horrible to you," Anna said with a laugh, "And make sure you go down there as, er, _invisibly_ as you can, yeah?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, moving in to give the older woman a goodbye hug.

"Make sure you write, though be careful what you say." She paused for a moment. "Probably best if you didn't call me Anna in letters, either. And don't let those boys drive you insane!"

Hermione grinned and stepped back from Anna's embrace, her brown eyes flicking over to Sirius.

"Same goes for you."

As the Hogwarts-bound kids and their escorts trudged out of Grimmauld Place, Sirius came and tightened an arm around Anna.

"I'll be back soon," he said, "I just want to see Harry off."

Anna nodded, understanding. She was just as sick of this house as Sirius. The man in question had now transformed into a great black dog and was standing on its hind legs. Padfoot gave Anna a long, wet lick on the cheek before bounding out the doorway, her indignant cry of, "Sirius!" lost to his ears.

Anna sighed merrily and turned into the now empty house; it would be only she, Sirius and Remus living at Headquarters now, with the children back to Hogwarts and the Weasleys to the Burrow. She would certainly miss their boisterous company; but still, Anna reflected, a little bit of quiet never hurt anyone. With this in mind, she retrieved the copy of _North & South_ from her room and trudged to the sitting room, where she lost herself in the world of Margaret Hale and Mr. Thornton.

_**-------------------------**_

"I suppose I should start cooking dinner, then," Anna sighed, hours later.

Remus and Sirius both looked up from the chess game they were playing and grinned.

"I haven't cooked in so long," she continued. "Molly's been doing everything. I don't think I even know where everything _is_ in our kitchen."

"Do you want a hand?" Remus asked.

Anna narrowed her eyes and said, "And what are you like in a kitchen?"

"I sight better than him, I imagine," he replied, gesturing to Sirius, who put his hands up in surrender.

Anna laughed and walked over to ruffle Sirius' hair.

"He's a menace!" she exclaimed. "Anyone would be better than him!"

Sirius caught her hand and pressed his lips to it.

"My lady doth wound me!" he said, standing with a dramatic flourish. "I am stricken by the cruelty of thy words! Wilt thou not kiss me and be a solace for the wounds that thou hath inflicted?"

Anna hid her smile; she loved to see Sirius acting like such a kid, it took away the darkness that sometimes haunted his eyes. She dropped into a curtsey.

"Sir Black, I am aggrieved! I knew not that my words would so penetrate thy tough exterior! Perhaps in amends you may accompany me to our noble cookery?"

He bowed.

"Such a mighty gift you bestow, my lady."

As he took her arm and began leading her to the door, Anna looked over her shoulder.

"Sir Lupin? I hath one more arm…" she said, waving the appendage temptingly.

Taking his cue, Remus jumped to his feet with a laugh in his eyes and bowed.

"Of course, my lady."

He took up her other arm and together, they marched from the room.

_**-------------------------**_

A few days later, Sirius was greeted in the kitchen for breakfast with a stern glare.

"Merlin, Moony, what have I done?"

"You were seen!" the werewolf hissed, tossing a copy of the Daily Prophet onto the bench in front of Sirius.

Looking down, Sirius glance over the article Remus was obviously upset over.

"_The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass-murderer… etc... etc… is currently hiding in London_," Sirius read. Done, he chucked the paper down on the table and shrugged nonchalantly. "So what? They're always guessing where I am, Moony."

Remus sighed, saying, "I thought you might say that. Listen, I really think you need to be more careful. Wormtail will have told Voldemort and the Death Eaters about your Animagus form; I wouldn't be surprised if it was Lucius Malfoy himself who tipped the Ministry off after seeing you on Platform 9 and ¾!"

Sirius sighed and leaned his head on his open palm.

"I know, I know," he relented. "I just hate being stuck here. And I had to see Harry off, that boy needs to know that people care about him."

The stiffness of Remus' shoulders seemed to deflate at this.

"Hopefully, it won't be for much longer. If the Ministry ever wakes up – "

Remus was cut off by a soft hoot and a flap of snow white wings as Harry's owl swooped into the room.

"Hedwig!" Sirius exclaimed, reaching up to catch the letter she dropped.

He tore it open quickly and read it aloud to Remus.

"_Dear Snuffles_

_Hope you're okay, the first week back here's been terrible. I'm really glad it's the weekend._

_We've got a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge. _

_We're all missing our biggest friend, we hope he'll be back soon._

_Please write back quickly. And say hi to Moony and A for me. _

_Best, _

_Harry. _

"Did you get all of that?" Sirius asked Remus

"Yeah, I think so," came the reply. "He did a pretty good job. What did Harry write to you about last summer?"

"His scar," Sirius murmured. "His scar hurt him."

Remus looked visibly relieved and Sirius quirked a brow in a silent question.

"Well," he began, gesturing awkwardly, "Think about it, Sirius. Fifteen year old boy… writing to his male guardian about something _happening_ over summer and again in the presence of a female teacher…"

Sirius gaped. He couldn't believe the words that had just escaped his friend's mouth.

And about _Dolores Umbridge!_

"Remus Lupin, you have the sickest mind I have ever encountered."

Remus just laughed.

_**-------------------------**_

Where was Anna? Sirius' brow furrowed. He'd checked everywhere, really; the kitchen, his room, her room, the sitting room, the balcony he knew she liked to go to. She was nowhere, though, and Sirius let a little bit of concern creep into his features. It was hard to disappear in Grimmauld Place.

Deciding to check the sitting room one last time, Sirius was doing a thorough once-over of the room from the doorway when he noticed a pale, long-fingered hand dangling over the arm of the lounge. Moving forward, he found Anna sleeping soundly, her long chestnut hair in disarray around her, a book discarded on the floor.

He didn't really want to wake her up.

Instead, her hooked an arm around her back and an arm under her knees, lifted her to him and carefully made his way through Grimmauld Place to his own room.

"Sirius?" she murmured as he set her down on his bed.

"Shh, Annie, go to sleep."

She moved to sit up, her eyes opening blearily.

"I need to get my nightie from my room," she explained, swinging her feet to the floor, swaying slightly from getting up too fast.

Sitting beside her, Sirius put a steadying hand on her shoulder and asked her something he'd been meaning to for a while; "Anna… why don't you keep your pyjamas in here? Why don't you keep all your things in here?"

Anna blinked.

"But then all my things would be in your room."

Sirius laughed and nudged her.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point."

Shaking her head to clear it, Anna stared at him with a more lucid stare. A smirk was beginning to curl her lips.

"Sirius, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"As much as I can, in this situation," he told her seriously, his eyes not breaking from hers. It was a strange thought, he mused, asking someone to move in with you when they already lived in your house, but he was doing it anyway.

But she hadn't answered yet.

Anna was now smiling fully and she leant forward, brushing her lips with his in a warm kiss.

"Let's go and get my things, then."

He pushed back, giving her a deeper, hotter kiss.

"Okay."

**A/N:** **Remember to review! Reviews are like crack.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Hello! Another update for you all. Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing, I really appreciate it and it's always really lovely to know that people are reading and enjoying the fic. Just to clarify some comments made in reviews, this fic is going to follow the basic pattern of the original Complexities which means **(SPOILERS AHEAD!!)** Sirius isn't going to die. Thanks as always to my beta MissBubbles, who does a fantastic job. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Fifteen

_**He that never changes his opinions, never corrects his mistakes, and will never be wiser on the morrow than he is today.**_

**Tryon Edwards**

"Sirius, have you written back to Harry yet?" Remus asked, swallowing the last of his sandwich.

"Harry wrote?"

Sirius nodded to Anna; "Yeah, told me about his first week."

"How was it?" she asked, an eyebrow risen in inquiry.

Sirius grimaced, replying, "Terrible. Umbridge, the old cow, gave him detention."

"That's Dolores Umbridge, yeah?" Anna asked, "The one the Ministry placed at Hogwarts?"

Sirius nodded and smirked.

"Harry says she's just about as nice as my mum," he told Anna, laughing when her eyebrows rose.

"As if we didn't already know that," Remus interrupted, "Stupid, prejudiced old hag."

Anna's eyebrows rose further as Sirius laughed aloud.

"Well, that was slightly out of character," the canine Animagus commented dryly. "But justifiable when considering the horrid old toad."

Anna was confused.

"Um, what did this woman do to us anyway?"

"She drafted a piece of legislation that makes it pretty much impossible for me to get a job. Anywhere."

"Ah," Anna mused, catching on, "Bastard!"

Sirius nodded gravely.

"I'm glad you understand, my young padawan."

Anna laughed and rolled her eyes. Before Hermione had left for Hogwarts, she'd written down a list of classic Muggle films for them to watch on the television they'd bought for _Pride and Prejudice_. Remus made periodical trips to the 'video store' to 'rent out' movies, or so Hermione said, and a few nights ago they had watched the Star Wars trilogy. Sirius had taken a particular liking to it, believing himself akin to the dashing Han Solo.

"Well, in any case you need to be careful writing back to Harry," Remus said, "It could be intercepted by Umbridge."

"Maybe I'll Floo him."

Anna's eyebrows rose, predictably, Sirius thought.

"Isn't that a tad dangerous?"

Sirius shook his head.

"I don't think so," he replied, "How would Umbridge even suspect that I was there?"

"I guess," Remus said, "Just be careful."

"Will do."

_-------------------------_

"I would, I just don't want you to get chucked in Azkaban!" Harry retorted heatedly from the Gryffindor Common Room later that night.

"You're less like your father than I thought," Sirius said coolly. "The risk would've made it fun for James."

"Look – "

"I better get going," Sirius said, cutting over his godson, "I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs." It was a blatant lie and Harry knew it. "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then? If you can stand to risk it?"

Not waiting for an answer, Sirius pulled his head from the frames and turned to find a very angry Remus Lupin staring at him, arms crossed. Anna was sitting by the table behind him, hands clenched in her lap.

"What on earth were you thinking, saying that to Harry?" Remus snapped, "Or were you not thinking at all?"

Sirius found he didn't really have an excuse. He had been impulsive, he never should've said that to Harry and he knew it. He still had to answer Remus, though.

"I dunno," Sirius said, shrugging, "I just thought he would like to meet up, that he would take the risk – "

"He's not _James_, Sirius!" Remus interrupted loudly. "Harry is not James! And you need to realise that now, before you make another stupid mistake like that!"

Remus stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Sirius alone with Anna, who was still sitting, her face turned down.

"Well?" Sirius snapped at her, causing her to look at him sharply, "Let me have it!"

"You know what you said was wrong, Sirius," Anna said calmly, "You don't need me to chastise you."

Her calm words seemed to make him feel even guiltier than he had when Remus had been yelling. He slumped into a seat at the table, resting his head in his hands.

"I just… I didn't – I wasn't able to grieve, in Azkaban. And seeing Harry – he just looks _so_ much like James – it's like he never went away, never died."

Anna rose from her seat and dropped to her knees in front of Sirius, brushing her hand against his jaw.

"I don't really know what to say to comfort you," she told him earnestly.

Sirius leant forward, resting his forehead against hers and telling her, "This is enough." She smiled against him, her hands whispering into his hair. "So what do you think I should do about Harry?"

"It's not really my place," she began but Sirius cut her off.

"Yes it is – "

"No, really, it's okay – "

"I love you," he blurted, effectively shutting her up.

"You do?"

Sirius smiled.

"Didn't you already know that?"

She shook her head; "Not like – not like when you tell me."

His smile widened and he kissed her gently.

"Well, I do. And it makes my business your business, including Harry."

Anna heaved a sigh.

"Just do what you've already been doing – minus what happened tonight," she added with a wry quirk of her lips. "Harry needs to know he's not alone, that he has people supporting and loving him. With the _Daily Prophet_ slandering him and the reaction I imagine he's going to get from kids at school, Harry needs to know that he's not standing alone."

"We're all behind him, but," Sirius remarked, "He must know that."

Anna laughed; "I think you've forgotten what it's like being a 15-year old boy."

Sirius nodded gravely and said, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Anna stood up and stretched. She reached down with a hand to caress his cheek.

"I love you to, you know?"

"I know."

"I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah, in a moment," Sirius said, listening to the sounds of Anna walking to the door and closing it behind her. In a minute though, she'd marched back in, plonked herself on his lap and met his lips in a hot, hungry kiss that he wouldn't be forgetting in a while.

With that, she flounced out of the room.

_-------------------------_

Three weeks later and they had settled into a routine, only occasionally interrupted by Order business. Sirius, Remus and Anna would continue cleaning Grimmauld Place in the morning, in the afternoon they would laze about, reading, playing chess, or meditating (in Anna's case), and after the dinner that Anna cooked or Remus picked up from local take-out, they watched the television – the great Muggle contraption that Hermione had introduced them to over the summer.

This routine was interrupted, however, on a Saturday night, by a bang and a loud curse, followed closely by the screams of Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Shit!" came Mundungus Fletcher's voice as he struggled to close the curtains. Apparently he was successful as moments later he appeared in the basement kitchen, swearing rapidly under his breath.

"Dung! You're here early!" Sirius said in greeting, referring to the Order meeting that was to take place that night. "Er… why are you wearing a dress?"

"Oh, this?" Dung said, looking down at his witch's get up and pushing his veil out of his eyes. Sirius heard Anna giggle behind him. "I was trailing yer godson."

"Harry? You've seen Harry? How is he?"

"Calm down, the boy's fine. Well, 'part from the fact the first thing he does is organise a secret Defense 'gainst the Dark Arts club. And in the Hogs Head, to boot!"

Sirius shook his head ruefully; "Sometimes Harry _is_ just like his father." To Mundungus, he gestured downstairs. "Come on down to the kitchen, people should start arriving soon."

_**-------------------------**_

"Absolutely not!" exploded Molly Weasley at the meeting that night. "How could they – so _stupid _– under no account _whatsoever!_"

"Molly, is it really that much of a bad thing?" Remus questioned neutrally.

"_That much of a bad thing!_" she burst out angrily. "Honestly, Remus, I would have thought that you of all people would have _some _sense. They'll be expelled!"

"Molly, I think it is for the best," Dumbledore said calmly, "The situation with Dolores Umbridge and the Ministry is not going to improve; with the way things are going now I doubt even Miss Granger will perform well on her Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. And I'm sure that Harry, Hermione and Ron will exercise the utmost caution, Molly."

"I agree." Anna spoke tentatively. "Wouldn't it be better for them to be expelled and know how to defend themselves than be utterly defenceless at Hogwarts?"

"Yes – but –they're too young to be worrying about that now. They don't _need _to worry about that kind of thing."

"But they do," Anna replied quietly. "Lord Voldemort isn't going to care that they're only fifteen."

"Cedric Diggory was only a child," Remus interposed.

"Look, Molly," Sirius said, "Merlin knows that Harry has to learn to defend himself. When it comes down to it, in the end it's going to be between Harry and Voldemort, no matter how much we don't like it. Voldemort will go to no ends to get what he wants, and who knows? Being so close to Harry, Ron and Hermione will most likely get drawn into this along with him. It's something that we can't stop. And if they're going to go about learning how to defend themselves on their own, I'm not going to try and stop them."

"Well, you are all entitled to your own opinion," Molly retorted bluntly. "And so am I! And seeing as I have duty at the Ministry tomorrow night, I would like you to tell Ron for me that under no account whatsoever is he allowed to take part in that group. He'll be expelled for sure and his future will be ruined. Tell him that there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend himself out of school and that he needn't be worrying about that now anyway. And please ask Hermione and Harry to consider my advice, as I have their best interests at heart."

Sirius nodded; "Okay, I'll pass the message on. But I won't say that I agree with you."

"You don't have to."

_**-------------------------**_

Sirius grinned to himself at the scene before him; it was like flipping a Time Turner back to the 70s. Hermione's brow was furrowed in concentration as her quill sped across the parchment and every now and then she would look up to glare at the two boys with her, just like Remus used to do. Harry was James; his hand buried in his hair, messing it up even more than usual, as he slowly plodded through his homework, and Ron was just like Sirius, dozing without a care in the world.

His counterpart suddenly gave a muffled grunt, awoke, and looked into the fire.

"Sirius!"

Two other heads whipped around to look at him.

"Hi."

"Hi," they chorused back, arranging themselves in front of him.

"How're things," he began seriously, staring intently at Harry who seemed pale with fatigue, his scar prominent on his forehead.

"Not that good," the boy said with a grimace, "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams – "

"Or secret Defence Against the Dark Arts groups?"

Sirius almost laughed at the look of shock mingled with mild embarrassment on Harry's face.

"How did you know about that?"

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius told them, grinning, "The Hog's Head, I ask you."

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks! That's always packed with people," Hermione burst defensively, but Sirius interrupted.

"Which means you would've been harder to overhear." Sirius felt someone – no doubt Anna – whack him sharply on the leg and so he stopped censuring Hermione.

"Who overheard us?" Harry wanted to know.

"Mundungus, of course, he was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus?" Harry asked, "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"

"Keeping an eye on you, of course," Sirius said, "And just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're doing on your weekend off is organising an illegal defence group." Sirius paused thoughtfully. "I'm proud of you, Harry. And not because it's something your father would have done, but because it's the right thing to do."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said awkwardly and Sirius felt someone – again, Anna – pat him on the back from the kitchen in Grimmauld Place.

Sirius rushed to cover the moment; "While I think of it, Ron, I've got a message from your mother." He quickly relayed the message and assured each of them that he, Remus, Anna and even Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to learn how to defend themselves, as long as they took the necessary precautions. He went on to question them about where they planned to hold the meetings.

"I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere," he assured them. "There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor – "

"Fred and George told me it's blocked."

"Oh," Sirius said, "Well, I'll have to think and get back to – "

Sirius tensed as he heard the whooshing sound of a fireplace being activated, somewhere to his side. Alarmed and without time to tell Harry he drew back into Grimmauld Place, stumbling backwards and knocking right into Anna, who had been standing behind him. She fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, lifting her back to her feet. She nodded and went to speak but a soft curse from Remus stopped them.

"Look!" he said.

Anna and Sirius turned to the fireplace, where a stubby hand covered in gaudy rings was grasping at the flames, right where Sirius' head had just been.

_**-------------------------**_

**A/N: **Well, another chapter shouldn't be far off. Is anyone else amazed at how quickly the release dates for the book and the movie are coming up? I can't quite believe it. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, I really appreciate knowing that you're liking the fic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, too. It was beta-read, as always, by my lovely beta MissBubbles.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Sixteen

_**There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're travelling with me**_

**- Neil Finn, **_**Don't Dream It's Over**_

_Dear Lizzy, _

_How do you like the name? It took me a while to think of it but it seems perfect for you, don't you think? It is your favourite novel, after all. Maybe I should sign off 'F. Darcy'?_

_How is everything there? School has started (obviously) and it seems that our teachers are drowning us in homework. But the OWLS are not very far away and I manage to stay on top. Can't say the same for Ron and Harry though, unfortunately. _

_Harry has already got detention, on the first day back, if you would believe it! He lost his temper in DADA and the new professor gave him a detention for it. She's about as nice as all our past teachers rolled into one, excluding Professor Lupin, of course. Her classes are fairly straightforward. She's got us reading Wilbert Slinkhard's 'Defensive Magical Theory' every lesson. Apparently, the Ministry has decided we don't actually need to practice any defensive spells before we take our exams at the end of the year… I'm hoping we can figure out something to do about this. Any ideas?_

_Apart from that, nothing really is happening here. Most people are avoiding Harry; he and a boy named Seamus Finnegan in our year had some sort of tiff about Voldemort although I'm not quite sure what happened, Ron only came in at the tail-end of it all. Speaking of Ron, Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow and I've never seen someone more nervous! I really hope he does well, it means so much to him._

_I should go; I have an Arithmancy essay waiting for me.. _

_All the best,_

_Hermione. _

_-------------------------_

_Darcy,_

_Loved the name and I'm sure anyone reading your mail wouldn't understand a reference to Muggle literature, as insular as that is. _

_Things here are relatively boring; we're simply adjusting to life without you kids hanging around. The house seems very quiet without you all and I miss our afternoon conversations over tea; I have to settle for Moony now and he's not nearly as well read in Muggle literature as you are, although he does have an affinity for Charles Dickens. _

_We're beginning to trawl through that list of movies you gave us. Sometimes it's difficult to understand the Muggle references and things like that but we get by pretty well. The boys loved Star Wars – Snuffles won't stop calling everyone his 'Padawan' – and I enjoyed it too, mainly because Han Solo is such a dish! I love E.T, though. What a wonderful story! And I cried cauldrons. I'm still so amazed how they create these things without magic, you'll have to explain it all to me some day._

_As for 'managing to stay on top' of all your schoolwork, I'm sure you do more than just stay on top! You're probably reading chapters ahead in every subject! I know the OWLs are this year and your work is very important to you, but I want you to remember to have fun and relax every now and then, you don't want to burn out before the exams. I'm sure Harry and Ron will stop you from taking everything too seriously!_

_As far as DADA is concerned, I agree that you need to consider other options. Not only is walking into your OWLs without having practised any defensive spells a bad idea, but walking into the _world_ without knowing any defensive spells is even worse. What about a practical study group? You and the boys could help each other out in a spare classroom or something? You said that you did similar things when Harry was practising for the Tournament last year. _

_I'm sorry that people are treating Harry that way. You'll find, Hermione, that most people are sheep. Gryffindor or not, few are truly brave and will follow popular opinion if it keeps them from being outcast by their peers. But you and Harry and Ron are strong and I know that he will get through this, especially with you two by his side._

_On that note, I know that Snuffles said something rash the other night that we all know he didn't mean. Snuffles was never given a chance to grieve for Prongs and sometimes it's like he's gotten his best friend – his brother – back. Could you please tell Harry this? I know that you can help him understand. _

_Anywho, I should go. Snuffles and Moony are pestering me to start watching 'The Princess Bride.' For their sake, I hope it's not as fluffy as the title suggests!_

_Love, _

_Lizzy. _

_-------------------------_

_Liz, _

_Arh! Ronald Weasley! Honestly! I don't know how Mrs. Weasley and Ginny have put up with that prat for so many years! I mentioned Viktor today – just in passing! – and he went off on some tirade about how I was still talking to 'Vicky' and about how 'Vicky' wanted to be more than friends with me. So what if he wanted to be more than friends with me! Ron seems to think that a boy showing any kind of attraction towards me is abnormal or something! Merlin, I'm not an ogre! _

_Sorry, Lizzy, I just get so frustrated with him! I don't know what's wrong with him half the time! And I'm sorry I haven't written the past week, I've been bogged down with homework and worrying about Harry and everything else. Its Hogsmeade weekend next week so I'll maybe relax a little, although we have some plans that should keep us busy. _

_Have you heard about the High Inquisitor business? I suppose you have; it was in the paper, after all. Professor Umbridge has 'inspected' a few of my classes. Transfiguration was particularly entertaining; I'm sure you can imagine how Professor McGonagall took to being 'inspected.' Things don't look good for Trelawny, though I'm glad my Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector, passed with flying colours (but I'm sure I caught her rolling her eyes once or twice.) _

_Those lessons I spoke to you about during the holidays are going well, but I can't tell you much about them in a letter, of course, and I'm sure you hear about them from another source anyway._

_Harry wants me to help him with Transfiguration. He's hopeless. I'll write soon, hopefully._

_Hermione._

_P.S. What did you think of Westley and the ROUS? _

_-------------------------_

_Darcy,_

_Ah, Hermione. You've entered a world I am glad to be rid of; the world of teenage boys. And they say women are hard to understand! Honestly. Please bear with Ron, he's only reacting so strangely to your friendship with Viktor Krum because he cares about you and doesn't really know how to express that other than the cave man routine. _

_Yes, I have heard of Hogwarts' High Inquisitor and although it may seem silly now, I want you to promise me that you and the boys are being careful; I'm sure you've realised now that Dolores Umbridge is out to get Harry and it is not below her to do that through you. What's more, you are a highly intelligent, Muggle-born witch and although she holds a high place in the Ministry, let me assure you that Dolores Umbridge is a woman with many prejudices. I'm sorry I sound like such a parent, but I worry about you and I know you have problems talking to your parents about the magical world, hopefully you won't mind if I substitute for them occasionally!_

_Yes, I am receiving my own correspondence about those lessons and I'm told you are doing very well. I'm proud of you and so is your teacher, though I know he would never give it away. _

_I very much enjoyed the Princess Bride, it was so funny! Not at all what I thought it would be. Snuffles loved it, too. Now whenever he feels someone's wronged him he shouts, "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" It's beginning to get a bit annoying, actually. _

_Well, we're about to start watching the Indiana Jones movies. Snuffles and I are both looking forward to it; the man on the cover looks just like Han Solo from Star Wars. Is it the same actor? _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Lizzy. _

_P.S. I think your idea (you know what I mean) is _fabulous

_-------------------------_

_Lizzy, _

_Well, I can't wait to be rid of it too. Boys are ridiculous. I don't know how you put up with Snuffles on a daily basis. _

_And I know you worry about us but honestly, apart from Harry's constant detentions, we're doing fine. Recently, though, an incident occurred that makes me believe mail is no longer safe at Hogwarts. I'm sure you know exactly what I mean. It's as if Stalin has taken over Hogwarts or something. Soon, I'm sure, even freedom of speech will be disallowed. For that reason, what I'm going to say next might not make a lot of sense._

_I'm worried about Harry. That thing which hurts him sometimes is hurting him a lot. It's making him feel things the way that you do. He can't tell Snuffles because his mail is being watched and he won't tell the Headmaster._

_I feel like I'm betraying him by telling you but I think someone needs to know. _

_I'm glad you enjoyed the film. What else have you been watching? It seems the only thing we can talk about freely. Have you watched Blade Runner yet? It has Harrison Ford in it as well; he's the actor who plays Han Solo and Indiana Jones. It's a very interesting film. It's science fiction, which is a Muggle term for futuristic films and novels. There's another film you should watch but I'm not sure if I put it on the list. It's called 'Brave Heart.' It came out in the cinema (We'll go one day) over the summer and I saw it with some Muggle friends. You should find it at the video store soon, just ask the clerk. _

_Let me know what you think of it._

_Darcy. _

_P.S. Your approval means a lot. Thank you._

_-------------------------_

_Darcy, _

_I'm glad you told me about this, I think it's more important than Harry realises. I've spoken to the necessary people and we're working out a way to combat it. _

_As far as your reference to Stalin, I think I know enough about modern European history to understand what you mean. I might get Moony to purchase some books about this type of thing. We're in a war, after all; they might come in handy. _

_We've all taken your film suggestions and Moony is going to rent them on his next trip to the video place. I enjoyed Indiana Jones, but not as much as the boys did. I think I preferred some of the others you've given us. Last night we watched 'The Wizard of Oz'. We all thought it was quite strange; Muggles interpretation of witchcraft. It was a lovely film to look at, though, and the songs were cute. Snuffles has now begun to refer to Hogwarts' High Inquisitor as the Wicked Witch of the West; "And your little dog, too!"_

_There's not much else to tell, really. It's getting cold here and the house is as gloomy as ever. Christmas will be here soon, though. What are your plans? I hope you can visit me sometime; it'd be lovely to see you again._

_Lizzy. _

_-------------------------_

_Lizzy,_

_Christmas! It's strange to think that it's already November! The Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match was last weekend. Lizzy, it was terrible. The Slytherins wrote this terrible song to throw Ron of his game (did I tell you he got the Keeper position?) and then when we won Draco Malfoy was an absolutely sore loser and provoked Harry and George into attacking him and now they have a lifelong Quidditch ban! I don't even know how Umbridge can do this, she even confiscated their brooms! And you know how much Harry's Firebolt means to him, considering who gave it to him. I hate that woman! I hope she gets her comeuppance, the sooner the better. _

_On a lighter note, I've heard from my parents and they're planning a skiing trip to Switzerland over Christmas. I'll be back a couple of days before the new term starts so maybe I can visit you then. To be honest, I'm not looking forward to it that much. I've never particularly like skiing!_

_I enclosed a list of modern history books you should read, if you're interested. Looking forward to seeing you, (and discussing them all with you, of course),_

_Darcy. _

_-------------------------_

_Fitz (teehee),_

_What on earth is skiing? And Switzerland? Wow, it'll be cold there. Do you know what the boys are planning for Christmas? It'd be nice to see everyone at least once before you all go back to Hogwarts. _

_We're all sad to hear about Harry's Quidditch ban here, we know how much it means to him. Umbridge, it seems, does too and is doing her best to make Harry miserable. Be there for him, as you have been and he'll get through it. With luck, Umbridge will be gone by the end of the year and all of her 'Educational Decrees' will go with her. She will get her comeuppance, I can assure you of that._

_Lizzy. _

_-------------------------_

_Lizzy,_

_Oh, it was so horrible! Hagrid came back just the other week and Professor Umbridge inspected his class today.! I _told_ Hagrid that he had to be careful – I even made some lesson plans for him! – but he didn't listen and we did Thestrals and it was so terrible! I hate that woman! She was making out that Hagrid is some kind of half-wit, just because he's part giant; talking to him slowly, miming along with what she was saying, it was ridiculous! And of course, Hagrid hardly understood what was going on and Malfoy and that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson wouldn't stop _laughing_. I hate her!_

_I'm sorry, Lizzy, I shouldn't take this out on you but the Wizarding World is so _backwards_! It's legal system is positively medieval, there is _so much_ prejudiced towards so-called 'half-breeds' and werewolves and house-elves and every other kind of creature and Muggle-borns like me, even by those who claim to be unprejudiced. It's still harder for a Muggle-born to get a job, there's never been a Muggle-born Minister of Magic and don't even get me started on most Wizards reactions to anything Muggle, even good people like the Weasleys, barring Mr. Weasley, of course. _

_Sometimes I feel like Sisyphus, endlessly pushing a stone uphill when I know it's just going to fall down again. _

_And Harry and Ron and everyone else at Hogwarts it seems are constantly making fun of me for trying so hard at school and being so serious with my studies but they just don't understand! They're Pureblooded, what would they know? They can't possibly understand that there is so much more pressure on someone Muggle-born to do well because if they don't people will laugh and say, "You couldn't expect more, she's Muggle-born after all." I hate it! This world is at once wonderful and dreadful, sometimes I just feel like packing up and going back to my parents, my tail between my legs. _

_Living in this world I've come to understand what it's like to be gay or black or Jewish in my own society and I hate it._

_Darcy. _

_-------------------------_

_Darcy,_

_I know, I know and I'm so sorry. No person should have to deal with the prejudice and intolerance found in this world, especially not a person as wonderful as you are. _

_To be honest, I don't really know what to say. What _does_ one say to a person being wronged in such a terrible way? You are being denied what I consider to be one of man's most inherent rights; equality. All I can say, I think, as corny as it sounds, is that you have to have hope. From reading those books you suggested, I imagine that the African American people of the Civil Rights Movement had hope, and what a difference it made! Like that society, ours is averse to change, no matter how many individuals are for it. When this war is over, we will change it ourselves. _

_You have friends around you who love you no matter who or what you are._

_All the love in the world,_

_Lizzy. _

_------------------------- _

_L,_

_Where is everyone? I woke up this morning and Harry and the Weasleys were all gone! Neville said something about Harry having a nightmare?_

_Please write back soon, I have no idea what to think._

_D._

* * *

**A/N:** Somewhat of a cliff hanger, I suppose. I'll update soon! Please review. _  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. 

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing, it means alot to know that you enjoy my fic. I hope you enjoyed Ootp and the seventh book! It may be over in JK's world, but not in the world of fan-fictioners everywhere! This was beta-ed by MissBubbles as usual and a tremendous thanks to her for it.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart

By katemary77

Chapter Seventeen 

_**If tomorrow never comes,  
I would want just one wish;  
To kiss your quiet mouth,  
Trace the steps with my fingertips.  
And it's you,  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh, it's you.**_

**- **_**It's You**_**, Michelle Branch**

Anna awoke to a sharp pain in her chest. Across from her, Sirius' side of the bed was empty. Jumping up, she threw on some clothes and raced downstairs to the kitchen where she found a room full of Weasleys, Harry and Sirius.

"What happened?"

Six heads turned in her direction.

"Arthur was attacked on duty; he was bitten by a snake. Harry saw it in a dream," Sirius said. "He's at St. Mungo's now."

_Harry saw it in a dream._ Anna, remembering what Hermione had told her weeks ago in a letter, heard warning bells go off in her head.

"We've got to go," Ginny said urgently, "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or something?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" Sirius said, Anna nodding beside him.

"I know you want to go and see him; he's your father," Anna said, cutting off Fred, who had opened his mouth to speak, "But we can't risk anybody finding out about Harry's dreams. Please," she beseeched, splaying her hands plaintively, "Please wait until we hear from your mother."

Anna's words seemed to have some effect for while Fred and George still looked mutinous, Ginny sunk wearily into the nearest chair and dropped her head on the table. The others followed suit.

"I'll get some Butterbeer," Sirius said, taking out his wand.

"No, don't," Anna interrupted, shooting Sirius a significant look. "I'll make some tea."

Anna moved to the kitchen bench, brushing a hand over Ginny's hair as she passed. The girl looked up and smiled weakly.

"Harry, will you help me," Anna asked softly and the boy, after a moment's hesitation, nodded and got up from the table.

"What do you want me to do?" he said in an equally quiet voice.

"Boil the water," she answered, reaching into the cupboard for her pot of herbs and a jar of honey. "Harry," she began quietly, "You don't have to tell me, but how did you see the dream?"

"What do you mean?" came the response.

"From what perspective, what point of view?" Anna said, unknowingly repeating the question Albus Dumbledore had asked not an hour ago.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the Weasleys before answering: "I suppose I was going to tell Sirius anyway; I saw it from the snake's point of view. I – I was the snake."

"You're sure?" Anna asked sharply.

Harry nodded.

Anna, hands shaking, infused the tea with a sense of calm before serving it up.

"Thank you, Harry," she said quietly as she passed him.

_-------------------------_

Anna sighed as she lay her head down on Sirius' lap. It was around midday and she and Sirius had just seen the kids off to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley.

"Headache?" Sirius asked and Anna made a sound of confirmation. Her headache seemed to dissipate after a while though as Sirius ran his hands through her hair, massaging her temples and neck alternately.

"Thank you, that's wonderful," she murmured, feeling that this would be the perfect place for a nap. Sirius' next words woke her up abruptly, though.

"Harry told me this morning that he thinks he's going mad – when he looked at Dumbledore his scar burned and he felt that snake inside him, he wanted to attack the Headmaster!"

Anna sat upright, wincing as her head protested against the sudden movement.

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

Sirius nodded and Anna rubbed her hand across her forehead, saying, "I didn't realise things were this bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what Hermione told me?"

Sirius nodded; "Yeah, all that cryptic stuff about Harry's scar making him feel emotions like an Empath does – Voldemort's emotions. You think that's what happened?"

"Sirius, Dumbledore is always saying that Harry and Voldemort share a link. That link has only grown stronger now that Voldemort has a body again. Do you know what Legilimancy is, Sirius?"

"What, like reading minds?" he asked.

Anna shook her head, a tad impatiently.

"The mind isn't a book to be opened and read at will, Sirius," she said. "It's a little more complex than that."

"But you think Voldemort is using this on Harry?"

Anna frowned; "I don't understand how. Time and space and eye contact are all fundamental to Legilimancy, I don't see how he's doing it. It must be the link between them."

"So what can we do?"

"Tell Dumbledore. Now."

_-------------------------_

"…And so when the Slytherins trudge into breakfast the next morning with red and gold striped hair, Lily stands up – in front of everyone, mind you – points at James and shouts, 'I knew you were up to something, James Potter! Thinking of dying your hair blonde, my foot!' and we had detention for the next week!"

Anna smirked as the twins, Ginny and Ron erupted into laughter. Sirius had been regaling them with stories of his youth since the beginning of dinner, trying to keep their minds of their father. Surprisingly, Molly hadn't told him to stop giving the twins ideas; she must've recognised that Sirius was only trying to help.

"Here."

Anna jumped back to reality. Harry was in front of her, holding out a pile of dessert dishes he had collected from the table.

"Oh, thanks."

Anna took them from him and plunged the dirty plates into the hot soapy water.

"Why do you do it the Muggle way?" he asked, nodding his head towards the kitchen sink where Anna was washing up.

She shrugged.

"I don't know, really." She gave him a sheepish smile. "Guess it helps me relax."

"Do you want a hand?"

"You don't want to listen to Sirius' tales of Marauding?"

Harry smiled a bit; "Nah, I've heard all these ones before. Sirius made sure of that."

Anna beat down the rush of love she felt for the man.

"Sure, I'd love a hand."

They continued in silence for a while, both half-heartedly listening to Sirius tell some ridiculous story about turning the Hogwart's Staff Room pink and flowery for Valentine's Day, with Remus interjecting to correct him every couple of minutes.

"Here you go, last one," Anna said eventually, handing Harry a pot to dry. As the blackened pot changed hands, Anna caught a glimpse of faint scarring on the back of his hand.

"What's this?" she said, grasping his hand and letting the pot drop back into the basin.

_I must not tell lies._

Anna's eyes widened.

"Is that what she's making you do?" Anna hissed, sounding angrier than she had intended. "Write lines with a Blood Quill?"

Harry snatched his hand back.

"Forget about it."

"Harry, why haven't you told Dumbledore about this?"

"What would he care?" Harry snapped. "He doesn't even look me in the eye anymore."

He turned and stormed back to the table, stony expression in place. Anna looked at him helplessly for a moment before Sirius caught her eye, silently questioning what had happened.

She waved him off. She would tell him later.

_-------------------------_

Later that night, after Sirius had been sapped of all the stories he could think of and the kids had gone upstairs, Sirius sat beside Anna in the kitchen with Professor Dumbledore and, much to Sirius' displeasure, Severus Snape.

Anna had just concluded what Hermione had told her about Harry's scar.

"And of course the boy didn't think to tell anyone about this?" Snape said with a sneer.

"No, he didn't," Anna replied. "And personally, I don't blame him. We aren't giving him much reason to trust us." Sirius was surprised at the level of hostility in Anna's voice and it seemed Snape was as well.

"Anna," the dour Potions Master began, "You shouldn't speak to the Headmaster that way – "

"No, I should," Anna interrupted firmly. "It's not going to be you or me or Professor Dumbledore who gets rid of Voldemort. It's going to be that boy. And keeping him in the dark for his 'safety' isn't going to keep him safe at all; it's going to drive him further away."

"Anna, we have already spoken on this matter and you know my opinion of it," the Headmaster said.

"Yes, you will continue to treat him like a child," Anna replied resignedly, "And it will be on your conscious when it all goes wrong."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Nevertheless, that is not what we are here to discuss. When Voldemort discovers the link between Harry and himself – as I'm sure he did the other night – the only way for Harry to keep Voldemort from is mind will be Occlumancy. Severus, you will have to teach him."

"What? Why can't somebody else?" Sirius demanded, holding out a hand when Anna leant forward, probably to rebuke him. "I know Snape and I are supposed to be civil and all that, but you can't be serious," he said to Dumbledore. "Snape hates Harry! How in Merlin's name could that go over well? Why can't you teach him?"

"Because," Anna spoke quietly, "if Voldemort really _is _in Harry's mind, then Albus being in any close proximity to Harry could make the connection even more pronounced. That last thing we want is to give Voldemort a reason to possess Harry." Anna bit her lip. "Albus... I could do it. I could teach Harry."

Sirius, if it were possible, sat up even straighter in his chair; "You're an Occlumens?"

Anna nodded; "It's a lot easier for Empaths to learn things like Occlumency and Legilimancy. I can already sense what's going on with the people around me and it's just one step further to look into their minds. But I could teach him."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I won't deny that the thought had entered my mind, but it is too dangerous for you to tutor Harry, just as it is for I to do it. Besides, you would have to visit the school and your presence would raise questions from Dolores Umbridge that I do not believe I could quench at this time." He sighed again and suddenly looked older than Sirius had ever seen him. "It will not be long, I believe, until Fudge moves to take over Hogwarts."

The old wizard gazed tiredly around the room.

"So, I'm afraid, Severus teaching Harry is our only option."

_------------------------- _

Even later on that night, Anna lay sprawled boneless across Sirius chest. It was cold and the bed coverings were only pulled up to her hips but the heat of Sirius' skin and the fire he ignited with the fingers that were idly trailing up and down her side kept her warm.

"So what'd you get me for Christmas?" he murmured.

Anna rolled her eyes though she knew he couldn't see them.

"You're supposed to wait until Christmas day, Sirius," she replied with the tone of someone explaining something very complicated to a very young child. With a chuckle he rolled her over onto her back and buried his face in her neck, gently nuzzling her skin with his teeth before settling down with his head on her breast. His arms went round her stomach and her hands went to his hair, playing with the dark locks.

"Give me a clue?"

Anna laughed.

"It's round. What about mine?"

"Hey, I never said I'd give you a clue."

He grunted when she tugged on his hair.

"Alright, alright. It's…" he traced his hand over her skin, "…soft." She felt him grin into her skin when she squirmed. "I want another clue!"

Anna snorted; "No, you have to wait until Christmas."

Sirius smiled and nodded, relaxing into Anna's arms. Soon, he was asleep. She watched him for a while, her fingers still moving through his thick hair, before she too joined him in slumber.

_-------------------------_

Anna woke late the next morning to a rich baritone floating through the house. Confused – Grimmauld Place wasn't _usually_ the setting of a musical – she gathered her robe around her and ventured into the hallway from which point she followed the handsome voice into the third floor sitting room.

Anna burst out laughing.

Remus and the Weasleys were busy cleaning and putting up Christmas decorations. It wasn't this that made her laugh, though; it was Sirius who, in the Christmas spirit, had donned a red Christmas hat and a long, scraggly white beard.

He looked ridiculous.

"A glimpse into the future," Remus said from where he had snuck up beside her. He gestured to the white beard. "This is what he'll look like in fifty years. Run, Anna." He gave a conspiratorial wink. "Run as fast as you can."

"Oi!" Sirius cried, "I heard that!" He hurried over at once and greeted Anna with a big, sloppy kiss, scratching her with his new beard.

"Ugh, you're all itchy!"

Sirius grinned, said, "I know," and came after her again but Anna shrieked and jumped away, wagging her finger.

"Oh no you don't!" She stood behind a smirking Remus and used him as if he were a shield.

"Moony, old buddy," Sirius said seriously, though Anna had a hard time not laughing when his beard moved with his words, "Mate, if you know what's good for you…"

Remus raised his hands in the universal symbol of surrender.

"I'm not getting in the middle of you two."

"Traitor!" Anna hissed, keeping her eyes firmly on Sirius as he advanced forward. Suddenly he lunged, but Anna was too quick for him and all that was left of her was her dressing gown whipping out the door and her laughter echoing down the hall.

_-------------------------_

Anna stared idly into her coffee mug. She was in the basement kitchen, half-heartedly listening to Sirius, who was now upstairs singing '_Perry the Pink-Nosed Puffskein_.' Molly would be getting dinner ready soon and the Weasley kids were all upstairs, discussing various ways to get Harry out of hiding.

The Gryffindor hadn't spoken to anyone all day and had only retreated further upstairs when Molly had gently called him down to lunch. Most of the Weasleys had looked to her for an explanation and Anna had simply shrugged.

"Maybe he just needs sometime alone."

In truth, she knew that what Harry needed was a good talking to but she and the Weasleys were not the people for the job and Sirius was in too good a mood at having guests for Christmas for her to spoil him with new worries. Anna sighed and gave her coffee a lazy stir.

At that moment, like an answer to her unspoken prayers, the doorbell rung.

Leaving her rapidly cooling coffee on the table, Anna bounded up the stairs and shoved the blinds hanging on either side of Mrs. Black's portrait closed, cutting off the horrible woman mid-wail. Once that was done, she turned and opened the door revealing a young girl, hair curling madly under a winter cap and cheeks tinted pink from the cold.

"Hermione!" Anna exclaimed, grasping the girl by the shoulder to pull her inside. "Come in, come in, it's freezing out there!"

"Hi, Anna," Hermione said, pulling her cap off and causing more hair to burst out wildly. "Professor Dumbledore told me what happened; is Mr. Weasley alright?"

Anna smiled; "Arthur is going to be fine but he'll be in St. Mungo's for a while. But what are you doing here, Hermione? I thought you were going to Switzerland with your parents."

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't really like skiing anyway and when I heard about what happened I wanted to be here for – " Hermione blushed.

"For Ron?" Anna finished with a sly grin.

Hermione scowled, "And for Harry too."

Anna chuckled lightly and said, "Well, thank Merlin you are here, Hermione. Harry's secluded himself upstairs; he hasn't been down all day. I think you need to go and talk some sense into him."

Hermione gave a firm nod.

"I'll go and drop my things off, say hi to the Weasleys and get right on it."

She'd reached the stairs before she turned and walked back to Anna, engulfing the older woman in a hug.

"It's good to see you, Anna."

Anna grinned and ruffled Hermione's already-ruffled hair.

"You too, Hermione, now get going! We can't have Christmas without Harry!"

_-------------------------_

A couple of minutes later, Hermione had kicked some sense into Harry and they were walking down from the attic to his room. As they passed the empty sitting room, Harry peeked around and dragged Hermione in, shutting the door behind them.

"You're not going to ask me out again, are you Harry?" Hermione inquired slyly.

Remembering the last time he had quietly taken Hermione aside at Grimmauld Place, Harry smirked and answered with an emphatic, "No!"

Hermione pouted and traced a pretend tear down her cheek with her finger, "That hurts, Harry." Harry mock-glared and she grinned. "Okay, okay, what's the problem?"

Now that he had her here to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to go through with it.

"Um…"

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione prodded, a trifle impatiently.

"Do you ever think that there might be something weird about Anna?" he asked finally, in a rush.

Instead of righteously berating him, as Harry had expected, Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's… not right about her."

"You don't think she's a Death Eater, do you?" Hermione said sharply, simultaneously alarmed and incredulous.

"No… my scar doesn't hurt when I'm around her but I feel… hyper-aware of it or something. Does that make sense?" Hermione nodded. "And why is she here, anyway? I mean, I know she's part of the Order but why does she live here instead of her own house? And why can't she leave?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione answered and the spark of longing for new knowledge entered her eyes, "But I'll find out."

* * *

** A/N:** Don't forget to review! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Thanks everyone who is still reading and reviewing and of course MissBubbles for continuing to beta read for me.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart

_By katemary77_

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**With no secrets and no obsession.  
This time I'm speeding with no direction,  
Without a reason, what is this fire?  
Burning slowly. My one and only  
Desire**_

_**You know me, you know my waiting  
You just can't show me, but God I'm praying,  
That you'll find me, and that you'll see me,  
That you run and never tire.  
Desire**_

**- **_**Desire**_**, Ryan Adams**

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine," Sirius whispered with a grin, leaning over Anna as she stirred, her face still pressed against the pillow.

"What time is it?" she murmured sleepily.

"Seven."

"Why are you waking me up so early? Lemme go back to sleep."

"It's Christmas morning!"

"Don't care… goodnight, Sirius…"

Sirius clucked his tongue and ripped the blankets off the bed.

"It's cold!" Anna shrieked, curling her body into a ball.

"That's because you're only wearing a t-shirt," Sirius pointed out. "Come on, Anna." He leant over to the drawers on the other side of the bed and pulled out a pair of soft, cotton pants which he then pulled onto Anna. She giggled into the pillow.

"Sirius, are you dressing me?"

He laughed, pulling socks and slippers onto her feet.

"Is this the Twilight Zone or something?" she continued, turning over to peek at him through her mussed hair. "Everything is happening backwards! Usually you're taking my clothes _off_."

He growled playfully and pulled her up, wrapping her dressing gown around her before picking her up completely, throwing her over his shoulder and ignoring her protesting yell.

"Hey! I'm awake, I'm awake! Put me down! Sirius!"

Sirius just shook his head silently and continued on toward the sitting room in which he had set up a huge Christmas tree. Underneath was an even huger pile of presents. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Remus were gathered around – all in their pyjamas – laughing and joking and exchanging still-wrapped Christmas presents.

"Okay, we're here, you can start!" Sirius said, gently putting Anna back down on her feet.

"Good timing," Remus commented as they came and sat beside him, "We were just about to start without you."

Sirius grinned and began to enthusiastically unwrap his presents. Once he had a decent sized pile of Christmas goods beside him on the floor he looked to Anna, who was unwrapping the last present in her pile. It was a book from Hermione, entitled '1000 Greatest Films of All Time.'

"Thanks, Hermione!" Anna said, giving the younger girl a hug. "We've almost gotten through your list, this will be great!"

Sirius stood and made his way over to Anna. She looked up to him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Sirius bent and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll go and get your present now."

"Okay," she said happily, watching him leave the room. Two minutes later, Sirius came back in with a package so large it made Anna laugh aloud.

"What on earth is in there?" she asked, glancing over the metre-long, brightly wrapped box as he passed it to her.

"Careful, it's delicate," Sirius warned and she nodded, placing it on the ground and stripping the box of its red and gold Christmas paper. With her fingers, she pried the box open and laughed again at discovering what lay inside. Another box, this one wrapped in purple and silver. Anna raised her eyebrow at Sirius.

"And exactly how many boxes do I have to open before I get to the present inside?"

Sirius grinned and shrugged.

It turned out to be seven boxes, each only centimetres smaller than the last, before she got to the last box. By this stage the others had all finished with their presents and were watching, waiting with anticipation to see what Sirius had gotten her.

"Go on, open it," Sirius urged.

With a wry smile Anna pulled open the top flaps of the box and peered in.

"Oh. Sirius, she's gorgeous!"

_She_ was a cat. Anna reached down into the box and gently pulled the kitten out. She had long, soft fur which was a motley brown and grey on her back while her chest and belly were snow white. Anna cradled the tiny thing to her chest.

"You remembered!" she said to Sirius as Hermione and Ginny came over to coo at the kitten, "When I said I always wanted a cat."

Sirius smiled and stroked his hand down the kitten's side. It purred and settled onto Anna's lap, closing her pale green eyes.

"My turn!" Sirius said with a gleeful grin.

Anna rolled her eyes and pointed to the last present under the Christmas tree; "For you."

Sirius' grin widened and he soon had ripped the pale gold wrapping from his gift.

"Er, thanks Anna," he told her with a furrowed brow. "I've always wanted a globe…"

Anna laughed and lightly smacked him upside the head.

"I charmed it, you dolt. Come here." He obliged, picking up the antique world globe and setting it on the coffee table in front of Anna. She stood beside him and drew her wand. "Now Sirius, if you could be anywhere in the world, where would you be?"

Sirius smiled.

"Somewhere exotic, somewhere sunny. Sardinia, or something."

Anna nodded and pointed her wand at the little island off the coast of Italy.

"_Sardegna_ it is," she said, before whispering, "_Ambitua illusiorius_!"

A shaft of light shot out from Sardinia's place on the map, its brightness causing the rooms' occupants to close their eyes hastily. Slowly the light expanded until there was a dome of light spread across the room. A sweet, salty breeze brushed against Sirius' face and he felt sand spread underneath his feet.

He gasped and opened his eyes in shock. It was like one of the Muggle films he had taken to watching, but real, 3D, tangible. Ahead of him, he could see Remus and Harry, mouths open in awe. Sirius was standing on a white-sanded beach. Before him was a vast, crystal blue ocean and behind he could make out a small town built into the cliff face. He bent and dug his fingers into the fine sand, watching as it trickled through his fingers.

"Finite incantatum," Anna said softly beside him and the image faded back into the globe.

"Whoa."

Sirius' reverie was broken by Ron's exclamation.

"That was one wicked bit of magic!"

Hermione looked just as impressed; "What was that, Anna?"

"A modified Illusion Charm," she answered and grinned at Hermione, "I worked in the Experimental Charms Department at the Ministry after Hogwarts." She looked to Sirius who was standing still in the centre of the room, images of a Sardinian beach fresh in his mind. Surprisingly it was Ginny and not Molly who recognised that Anna and Sirius might need a moment alone and so stood, declaring that it was time for breakfast. When the room had cleared, Anna took Sirius' hand.

"You can go anywhere in the world," she said softly, "A specific place or just an impression of one, like a market or a beach or a forest. I thought that… seeing as you can't go out into the world, why not bring the world to you? Remember, _Ambitua Illusiorius_."

She turned to leave but Sirius caught her arm and pulled her back to him for a fierce kiss.

"Thank you, Anna."

She smiled; "Merry Christmas, Sirius."

She strode out of the room with her new kitten in her arms, securely shutting the door behind her.

Sirius took his wand out of his pocket, pointing the end of the shaft somewhere in Africa.

"_Ambitua Illusiorius_."

_**------------------**_

"Ceridwen? No you don't look like a Ceridwen. Freya? No, you don't look like a Freya either. And I certainly can't call you Minerva… that would just be _weird._"

Anna sighed and flicked her wand, sending the sock she had charmed flying higher around the as-of-yet unnamed kitten who was watching it slyly from where she was curled on Anna's chest.

"Well, I've run out of goddesses," Anna told the tiny thing. "What about something Arthurian?" The kitten seemed to purr in agreement. "Morgana? Hmm, she was a bit evil. Isolde? She was a bit tragic. What about Guinevere?" The kitten stopped purring. Anna laughed. "Yes, she was a bit of a floozy." Anna rubbed her new familiar under the chin and thought of the fairy tales her mother had told her as a child. "What about Nimue? You look like you could be a Nimue." The kitten purred louder and stood, coming forward to butt her head against Anna's cheek. She laughed again. "Settled!"

"What's settled?" Sirius asked, coming into the room.

Anna held the kitten up and presented her to Sirius.

"Sirius, meet Nimue."

Nimue meowed a hello.

Sirius chuckled; "And how long did it take you to pick that name?"

"Only a couple of hours," she said, shrugging in reply. "What's going on?"

"Everybody's just left to see Arthur. They'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ooh, so we have the house to ourselves?" Anna asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and leering over at Sirius.

"Barring any catastrophes, I'd say we do," he returned, coming to where she lay on the bed and leaning over her with a grin. "How about we go and enjoy this lovely weather we've been having?"

She frowned; "Sirius, it's raining."

"Not in Australia it isn't."

_**------------------**_

Anna, prowling through the dark, gloomy, Christmas-festooned corridors of Grimmauld Place, was looking for a certain Gryffindor Prefect.

"Ron!" she said, bursting into the upstairs drawing room to find a shock of red hair. "You wouldn't happen to know where your esteemed colleague in prefect-dom is, would you?"

"Hermione?"

Anna nodded.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Last I saw her was after dinner. She and Ginny were having _girl talk_ in one of the lounges downstairs. They told Harry and me to chuff off."

Anna laughed; "Count yourself lucky, Ron, I doubt you and Harry _want_ to hear 'girl talk', in any case. Where did Harry go to hide?"

"I think he's with Sirius and Prof- sorry, Remus," Ron answered, "Remus found an old photo album of them at Hogwarts, they're showing Harry."

"Okay. Thanks for the update, Ron, I'll go and find the girls."

"Good luck," he called as she left the room, "And be careful!"

Anna laughed and walked downstairs towards the room which Ron had mentioned. As she neared the door, Anna could hear Hermione's dulcet tones echoing down the hallway.

"Honestly, Ginny, your brother is _impossible_! I try my hardest to keep things civil but every other minute it's 'Vicky this' and 'Vicky that.' Honestly!"

"You said that already," Ginny said with a smirk. She saw Anna over Hermione's shoulder and rolled her eyes, clearly expressing what Anna was thinking; When will Hermione realise how much Ron _likes_ her?

Anna grinned and took a seat beside Hermione on the lounge.

"Boy troubles?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again; "Hermione is waxing lyrical about my brother again."

Anna smiled.

"And you, Miss Weasley? You're too pretty to have no boy troubles."

"Ginny _has_ a boyfriend!" Hermione teased, grinning when the redhead stuck her tongue out impishly.

Anna felt her eyebrows rise; "You and Harry are going – "

"Oh no," Hermione said quickly, "Ginny is going out with a Ravenclaw, Michael Corner."

The older witch looked between the two Gryffindors, frowning. Hermione looked flustered and Ginny was pretending to be nonchalant. Anna knew better.

"But I thought – never mind," Anna said eventually, "Tell me all about him, then! And after we can tackle Hermione's Ron-related riddles."

For a moment Anna worried that she might be intruding, but the two girls grinned and snuggled into a closer circle around Anna. Soon, she had conjured blankets and pillows, transformed their clothes into pyjamas and had summoned tubs of ice-cream and blocks of Honeyduke's best from the kitchen.

Sometime around eleven o'clock there was a soft knock on the door and a shirtless Sirius poked his head in, asking if Anna was coming to bed anytime soon. Grinning at the looks Hermione and Ginny were giving each other, Anna tossed a pillow at Sirius and shouted, "Get out! Girls only! You're going to bed alone tonight, buddy." He pouted but made quick with his exit.

They sat and giggled into each others shoulders until well into the early morning hours.

_**------------------**_

It was New Year's Eve and the various residents (temporary or permanent) of Grimmauld Place had gathered in the largest lounge room of the house, where the Christmas tree still twinkled merrily. Arthur (who had been released from hospital the day before) and Molly were talking quietly with their eldest son in the corner over a bottle of wine and the kids were playing the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes version of poker, bottles of Butterbeer grasped loosely in hands as Molly hadn't allowed them anything stronger, (although Sirius had been sneaking them Butterbeer Extra on the sly). Anna was reading with a glass of elderflower wine and Sirius and Remus were playing a particularly vicious game of chess and alternately hexing Anna's book so it changed from _North and South_ to _Sunset's Seductions_, the cover of which featured a brawny wizard grasping a witch with a bulging bosom in his thick arms.

"Do you remember New Years in Seventh Year?" Sirius asked Remus, giggling into his Firewhiskey, "When we made Lily try gillyweed?"

Remus snorted. "I thought she was going to have a heart attack! But then she just giggled for two hours straight, staring at the sparks coming out of her wand."

"Would you STOP IT!" Anna finally yelled, flinging her mutilated book (which now sported Margaret Hale and Mr. Thornton stripped down to their underthings and locked in a passionate embrace on the cover) at Sirius' head. He lurched to the left to avoid the missile and so fell off his chair, giggling like a schoolgirl. With disgust, Remus dropped a few coins on the table. He had thought Anna would hold out a _little_ bit longer than she had. "I'm _trying_ to read!" the irate woman was shouting.

"But that's _boring_!" Sirius whined. "Come and play with me! Help me beat Moony."

Rolling her eyes and muttering about who was the older half of their relationship, Anna came over and sat on the arm of Sirius' chair. When he settled back in he made a harrumph of annoyance and pulled her over into his lap.

"Sirius! Let me go, you cad!"

"Oooohh!" six slightly tipsy kids chorused. "Hubba hubba!"

Anna stuck her tongue out at them as she stood from Sirius' embrace and walked over to the mini bar Sirius and Remus had conjured for the night, pouring herself a gillywater. Taking the glass to her lips, she moved to the window and stared out into the night. Tiny flecks of white were swirling around in the black outside and it took Anna a moment to realise what she was seeing.

"Hey everyone, it's snowing out there!"

"Really!"

There was a rush to get to the window. It had been unseasonably warm in London this year and the weather had been refusing to snow, disappointing all who had come from the white-covered splendour of Hogwarts.

"Let's go out! Let's go out!" Ginny cried, a sentiment echoed by the other Gryffindors.

"It's freezing out!" Molly exclaimed in protest. "You'll catch your death!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "That's what _magic_ is for, Mum."

"Come on, Molly," Arthur said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, "It's New Years!"

"Well, alright," she relented grudgingly. "But bundle up!"

There was a resounding cheer as everyone went to grab coats, scarves and gloves. Anna followed Sirius up to their room and watched him in silence as he pulled his coat over his shirt.

"I love you," she said suddenly.

Sirius smiled and moved over to her, buttoning up her navy pea coat.

"And I love you," he said into her mouth when he kissed her. "Come on." Sirius took Anna by the hand and dragged her out of the room. As they walked to the back door of the house that led to the yard they came upon Harry and his friends. "C'mere, Pronglet!"

Harry grinned and hung back, waiting for the couple. When they reached him, Sirius threw his arm casually around the boy and walked out into the snowy night with him. When they reached the back garden, which was slowly turning white with snow, Sirius whipped out his wand and cast Warming Charms on the three of them before swishing it towards the large oak trees that dotted the yard, conjuring fairy lights into each of them to light up the outside space.

Harry grinned; "I love magic."

Sirius laughed and bent down to the ground, scooping a handful of snow into his hand and rounding it rapidly.

"Snow ball fight!" he cried, before launching the missile at his unsuspecting godson. Harry spluttered in shock for a moment, shaking the cold snow from his face, before he grinned wickedly at his godfather and let out a loud war cry.

Anna shrieked and leaped out of the way from the maelstrom of snowballs that had just erupted into the peaceful air. She backed away until she reached Hermione and Ginny, who were both crouched behind a bush, loading up on ammunition before joining the battle.

"Smart girls," Anna commented.

"Come," Hermione intoned in a deep voice, "Join the Sisterhood of the Purple…er, Wand."

Anna shook her head and said, "You're silly, Hermione," but bent down in the snow and began packing snowballs together.

The snowball fight seemed to last for hours. Eventually, three strongholds emerged; the girls, Harry, Ron and his twin brothers and Remus and Sirius. When Bill came out of the house, however, and joined his brothers, Sirius stood from behind the snow fortress he and Remus had built.

"Cover me, Moony!" he shouted, before turning towards the bush-enforced battlements of the Purple Wand Sisterhood and crying, "Gryffindor sisters! On behalf of the Maturing Marauders," (Anna giggled), "I propose an alliance – oomf - between our two clans! The Brothers of Red Hair are too strong! We must band together to defeat their tyranny!"

Anna looked to Hermione and Ginny. They both nodded and so she stood and called out, "We accept your proposal, good sir, and will cover you as you flee to our fortress as ours is stronger than thine!"

Sirius winked and counted to three before he and Remus dashed across the no-mans land of their war, skidding to a halt in behind the snow-barricades the girls had built. Anna laughed and Sirius gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Now, now, no time for that, we're in the midst of battle here!" Remus snapped in what Sirius called his 'Professor Moony' voice. "Anna, your aim is terrible, make more ammunition! Sirius, aim for their fortress, we need to break it! Ginny, keep throwing, you have good aim, Hermione, sorry, but I think you should help Anna."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Sirius cried, then went about hurling snowballs at Harry, Bill, Ron and the twins. Soon, however, he got bored of simply hitting a snow-barricade and began to turn on his team mates.

"Mutiny!" Anna cried, pointing at Sirius. "Mutiny in the ranks!"

He laughed and it became a free-for-all again and soon enough the twins were counting down.

"10 – 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1! _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_"

At this point, Sirius had Anna pinned against the trunk of an oak and was gleefully stuffing snow down her back. He leaned in and kissed her deeply before nuzzling her neck until she shivered.

"Happy New Year, Anna," he said softly.

She smiled back at him and then with a wider grin dumped the handful of snow she had hidden behind her on his head.

"Happy New Year, Sirius."

* * *

A/N: Reviewing makes the world go round. Why don't you help it along? 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, over a hundred now! I really appreciate you guys letting me know that you like the story. A reviewer suggested that I up the rating of this and so I have done. Just in time too, this chapter is a little darker than previous ones. We're almost at the end of Complexities but never fear, there is of course a sequel. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart

_By katemary77_

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Let me wrap myself around you  
Let you show me how I see  
And when you come back in from nowhere  
Do you ever think of me?**_

_**  
When your heart is not able  
Let me show you how much I care. **_

_**My List**_**, The Killers**

"So how goes extra lessons with Vlad the Merry Potions Master?"

Hermione burst into giggles. It was a few days after New Years and a few days until the Gryffindors had to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Anna were helping the others dismantle the elaborate Christmas tree. Sirius was pouting by the door.

"Do you call him that to his face?"

"Merlin, no!" Anna exclaimed, poking her tongue out at Hermione. "He'd take points from Gryffindor."

Hermione laughed again but then sobered.

"It's going okay, I think I've definitely figured out how to substitute the addictive qualities of Calming Draughts with natural, non-addictive Muggle herbs. So many medicinal potions are addictive; I don't know how Wizarding society has gone without Muggle surrogates for so long."

"And what about Severus? He must be proud of what you've accomplished."

Hermione laughed; "When I showed him the potion he gave Gryffindor five points. I think it gave him an aneurism."

"So, are you thinking of going into research after Hogwarts? I know it's a long way off, but you must be thinking about the future already," Anna asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Hermione sighed. "There are so many options! I'd love to go into research or maybe Healing but then again aren't we going to need Aurors for the war? I'd really like to work in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, try and make _some_ difference there, but with the Ministry the way it is at the moment I wouldn't want to work there at all!"

Anna smiled sadly and brushed her hand against the younger witch's shoulder.

"You'll figure something out, Hermione. Hopefully by the time you finish school this whole mess will be over. I hope that is the case, for all of our sakes."

Hermione, who was now unravelling tinsel from around the tree, looked sidelong at Anna and then swept her eyes across the room.

"Anna, I wanted to ask you something," she said, once she had assured herself that everyone else was busy with their own tasks. When Anna made an encouraging noise, the Gryffindor prefect continued. "How is Harry? I know that I should know, he's one of my best friends and I spend so much time with him, but Harry's always guarding his thoughts and he never really let's us know what he's feeling – "

Anna halted Hermione's tirade with a hand on the girl's arm; "It's okay, Hermione, I know what you mean. But you know I'm not really good at this Empathy thing and I hate interfering with stuff that isn't really my business…"

"Don't be silly, Anna, you're better than you think," Hermione interrupted. "You don't need to give me a blow by blow account of Harry's inner psychology… I just need…" Hermione huffed in annoyance. "I just want to help him. What can I do to help him? I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle, here."

Anna sighed. She couldn't refuse Hermione's request now.

"Just be there for him," she said quietly. "Help him sort out the chaos that's going on. Harry is very confused and honestly, I don't blame him. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I think Dumbledore should be telling Harry a lot more than he is and I think Harry knows this, too. He's losing his trust in Dumbledore – in all of us – and so you need to be someone that he can turn to when he can't turn to an adult. Just keep doing what you're doing, Hermione," Anna said with what she hoped was a comforting smile, "You're being a great friend for him. And Hermione, above everything else, you have to make sure Harry is practising his Occlumency. It is _imperative_ that he does that."

"It's to keep You-Know-W – _Voldemort_ out, isn't it."

Anna nodded; "Yes."

Hermione took a deep breath, her face taught and worried, before she shook it off and smiled at Anna.

"So, Vlad the Merry Potions Master, eh? When did you coin that one?"

"Oh, sometime back in Third Year…"

_-------------------------_

Harry gave a rather impressive sigh. It wasn't Voldemort he was worrying about tonight, or the war or Umbridge or even what he was going to say to Cho Chang when he got back to school tomorrow. Instead, Harry Potter was worrying about Sirius. Harry had noticed that after Christmas and New Year, as the days counting down to his return to Hogwarts had gotten fewer, Sirius had withdrawn more and more and instead of a smile often sported a frown.

So now Harry was wondering the halls of Grimmauld Place, both trying to find Sirius and trying to figure out what he would say when he did. Passing Sirius' room, he peaked inside. Anna was in there, folding clothes into a large chest of drawers.

"Hey Harry," she said, smiling as he entered the doorway. "What's going on?"

"Not much. I was just looking for Sirius," Harry explained, "D'you know where he is?"

"Brooding," she answered, "Downstairs in the drawing room."

"Okay, thanks."

Harry paused awkwardly. Would she think him rude if he just walked out now?

Anna answered his question by smiling and saying, "Maybe you can talk some sense into him. Go on, beat it."

Harry grinned, "See you later."

"Goodnight."

Destination in mind, Harry was quick about getting down to the drawing room of the huge old house. And there he was, sprawled across the couch, moping as Anna had predicted. He was humming under his breath. Harry had been quite surprised these holidays to discover Sirius had rather a pleasant singing voice, although he recognised there were probably quite a few things about Sirius that Harry knew nothing of. This bothered Harry quite a bit and he knew it bothered Sirius as well. Sirius was the first adult who had cared about Harry, truly and unconditionally cared about Harry; not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived or because he was Ron's friend or any other reason. Sirius cared about Harry because he was _family_. Harry didn't think Sirius knew quite how much that meant to him.

"Hey Sirius," Harry said eventually and the older man sat suddenly, having been unaware of Harry's presence.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Sirius said, making room on the couch and running a hand through his hair.

"Not much," Harry said but before he could stop himself words were tumbling out of his mouth; "I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. This is the first time that's ever happened."

Sirius sighed and threw an arm around Harry who, admirably, fought the uncomfortableness he usually felt when personal contact was an issue and even let himself lean slightly into his godfather.

"It's just with Umbridge and Voldemort and everyone thinks I'm a nutter and now I can't even play Quidditch… I wish I could stay here, with you," Harry added hesitantly and almost burst with nervousness at the stretch of time it took for Sirius to answer him.

"Harry…" he began eventually. "You know I want things to be different, too. I wish I could give you a place to come to when everything gets to be too much, but this isn't it. For now, Hogwarts needs to be your home, at least until I can give you one of your own."

"I know," Harry replied, head downcast. "I just wish…"

"Me too, Harry, and I wish I could promise you that we'll have that someday but I can't." Sirius looked at Harry then and Harry was taken by the gravity in his eyes. "I can't promise you anything."

_-------------------------_

Anna entered the drawing room and watched Sirius from the doorway. He was sitting in an ornate armchair by the window, gazing morosely out at the dreary London street. Harry and the other Gryffindors had left just that morning and already Sirius was missing the presence of his godson. Anna sighed inwardly; she knew how much it meant to Sirius to be close to the boy.

She made her way quietly to the window and sunk into her lover's lap. Sirius sighed and drew her closer, gathering her up into his arms as she tried to give him what comfort she could without words.

"I just wish things were different," he said eventually.

"I know," Anna answered, tucking her head under his chin.

"I wish – I wish I could give him a home, a _real_ home and a _real _family. A place where he can forget everything, forget Voldemort and learning Occlumency with Snape and this stupid war and being the Boy-Who-Lived. Somewhere he can just be _Harry. _He deserves so much more than what he's got."

"I know," Anna said again. She wasn't sure what else she could say.

They sat like that long in to the night.

_------------------------- _

A couple of days later, Anna was standing by the kitchen sink with her morning coffee, opening up a just-delivered copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Her coffee mug, on its way to her lips, crashed to the floor as Anna read the bold headline splashed across the front page.

_**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN **_

Sirius and Remus, who were breakfasting at the table, looked up in alarm when the ceramic hit the stone floor with a smash.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, immediately standing from his chair.

She couldn't speak, the face of Bellatrix Lestrange staring up at her with a sadistic smirk Anna remembered all too well. Vaguely, she was aware of Sirius pulling the paper from her hands and cursing loudly at the headline. Body numb, Anna sat heavily at the table, supporting her forehead with a frail hand, fighting back memories that had not surfaced for years.

_-------------------------_

"_Aw, does the little bitty baby want me to stop hurting mumsie wumsie?"_

_Anna shook; this woman was mad. She was hardly even a woman; Anna thought she couldn't be much older than the young man who took care of mummy when mummy was hurt. Mummy was collapsed boneless on the floor now, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Her mother's pretty blue eyes were gazing at her now and she moved her lips to speak words but no sound came out; her voice was gone from screaming for so long. _

_The dark-haired woman was raising her wand again, though, and with the selflessness of a child Anna flung her body across her mother's broken form. _

"_Please, no, please don't hurt her anymore."_

_The woman snarled and pushed Anna away, lifting her wand._

"_Cruci – "_

"_Bella," a silky voice interrupted, "The woman cannot take much more and I don't think the Dark Lord will be please if you kill her, accidentally or not." _

_It was him! Anna almost cried out with relief. She recognised his voice, even though he wore a hood that covered much of his face. But it was him! He would save them, he would make the cruel woman stop hurting her mummy, she knew it!_

"_My lord will not punish me if I kill this filth, he knows I am his most loyal servant," the woman was spitting, rage laced in her beautiful but terrible features. "Don't presume to tell me what my lord wills."_

"_Nevertheless," the other continued, "Murder is not on the agenda tonight for us, and our lord requests your presence in his chambers." _

_The woman smirked, smug. She straightened her robes and ran her hands over her hair, smoothing the dark tresses around her face. _

"_Very well," she murmured, "But before I leave – "_

_Anna suddenly found that the wand was pointing to her and – _

"_Crucio!" _

_Pain, pain, such mind-numbing pain but her mind wasn't numb, it was _screaming_ and she was screaming too, shrieks ripping from her throat and it hurt and hurt and she tried to curb her screams, tried to control her body from writhing on the floor like some wild thing because her mother said to never give them what they want, never let them hear you scream and see your pain but it _hurt_ and then it was over and she was gasping on the floor, curling into the cold body of her mother and coughing blood from her torn throat. _

"_Take them back to their quarters. I'm sure you can at least manage that, Severus."_

_And then she was gone. Severus was lifting her to her feet. His hood was gone now and Anna could clearly see the concern in his almost black eyes. She was hiccuping through her sobs and he held her close for a moment, running soothing hands over her back like she had seen him do for her mother._

"_It's alright, child, you're going to be alright. Can you walk?"_

_Anna nodded and he stood from his crouch, crossing swiftly to her mother's limp form. He swore under his breath and then lifted her into his arms. _

"_Come, child, you must keep up with me."_

_She nodded and followed hurriedly behind him as he took her mother back to their prison, fisting her hand into the back of his robes to keep up. Their room was a small, sparse stone space with a cot against one wall and a small table against the other, on which there were a few books and trinkets that she and her mother had collected over the years. It was nothing like where Anna used to stay. She used to live in a beautiful, lushly decorated room with a four-poster bed that had a dark, velvety green carpet and a lovely bookcase and toys – dolls, even! But then the scary man, the one they all called Lord, had taken her to a room not unlike this one, had put his wand in her hand and had told her to hurt the young boy who was cowering in the corner. _

"_He is a Muggle," the scary man had said, "He means nothing to you. Kill him!" _

_When Anna had only shaken her head, bewildered, the scary man had snatched the wand, muttered awful, awful words and the boy had died, a scream on his lips. Anna had backed into the wall, tears running down her cheeks, not understanding what was wrong with this creature. That boy had been so scared! She could feel his terror and his dread right down her spine, almost felt sick with it! But the Lord had smacked her, hard, on her face and thrown her into a room, this room, where a woman she remembered from ages ago had cried and folded Anna's small body into her arms. _

_That woman – her mother – was now being gently laid on their rickety old cot. Anna moved forward and watched as Severus pushed her mother's wild curls from her face. They were matted with blood and dirt and Anna hurried to the small basin and filled a cup with water. She took a cloth, too, and crossed back to the cot where she worked to clean her mother's hands, face, hair. Severus was now pouring a vial of potion passed her mother's lips. _

"_Come here, Anna."_

_Anna obeyed and when she reached him the man took out another vial and handed it to Anna. Anna shook her head; "Give it to mummy."_

_The man's faced softened. _

"_While that is an admirable thought, if you are going to help me make your mother better you need to have your strength, too."_

_Acquiescing, Anna quickly drank the potion and then accepted a pot of healing balm from the man, which she then used to heal the various cuts and scrapes her mother had acquired during her torture. She was just applying the reddish salve to a nasty slash along the side of her mother's face when she began to stir. _

"_Anna?" _

"_I'm here, mummy," she whispered, grasping the woman's cool hand._

"_Severus? How bad was it this time?"_

_Severus grimaced and glanced at Anna._

"_Bad. Another Crucio and I'm not sure you would've made it."_

"_And Anna?"_

_Severus was about to open his mouth, about to tell her everything, when Anna spoke over him._

"_She didn't hurt me, mummy, I'm fine."_

_There was no use worrying her mother now, when nothing could be done._

"_Who was she? That woman?"_

"_Bellatrix Black, soon to be Lestrange," Severus answered, "The Dark Lord's new favourite."_

_Anna's mother shuddered. _

"_She's insane."_

_She didn't know it then, but Anna would come under the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange many times before the end._

_------------------------- _

"Anna? Anna, are you okay?"

Snapping out of her daze, Anna realised both Remus and Sirius were staring at her, concerned. It was Sirius who had spoken and he stood beside her chair, his hand on her back.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she assured them, "Just zoned out for a bit, there. I might go upstairs and lie down or something. I'll, um, see you guys later."

_------------------------- _

A couple of hours later, Sirius made his way up to the room he and Anna shared. He felt guilty for leaving her alone all morning but figured from her reaction to the news that she just wanted to be alone with her memories for a while.

"Annie?"

When he entered the room, Anna was curled on her side, her eyes open and staring at her hands. She looked up at him and stretched out.

"Hey."

Sirius climbed onto the other side of the bed and handed her the package he held in his hands before pulling Anna over against him.

"What's this?"

Sirius shrugged; "An owl dropped it off for you."

Anna set the package down on the bed and with deft fingers opened up the letter that came with it.

"It's from Severus," she told him. "He must've sent it last night, when it happened." She smiled softly at the words as she read them and Sirius found himself feeling glad that there was someone close to Anna who perhaps understood what she was feeling more than he would, even if that someone was Severus Snape.

Letter read, Anna reached over to place it on her bedside table before opening the box that had come with it. Reaching inside, she pulled out a vial of dark indigo potion. Frowning, she uncorked the bottle and brought it to her nose, giving the brew a sniff, after which a sense of understanding laced her features.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, somewhat impressed that she could identify a potion by smell alone.

"Modified Dreamless Sleep," she told him. "Severus has adapted it so it's no longer addictive. It's part of the research he's been doing for… well, probably over a decade now."

"That's… thoughtful of him."

"Well, Severus is a very thoughtful man," Anna said, smirking a little at Sirius, "Contrary to popular opinion…"

It turned out that Snape's sending of the potions had been a premeditative move, indeed. That night, Sirius awoke to Anna thrashing about beside him. Once he had woken her, pretending not to see the tears streaming down her face, he tipped her head back and slipped the potion past her lips before coaxing her back to sleep in his arms. He didn't sleep another wink.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Hi! So sorry about the long wait, I've been regularly sick with sinusitis for a while now and so when I'm not sick I'm desperately catching up with uni work that I've missed. My beta reader MissBubbles has also been similarly inundated with work and so it's taken a while to get this to you. Sorry! I hope it doesn't happen again and I hope you're still reading! Just to let you know, there are only two chapters left of Complexities and then we move on to the sequel which I've already begun working on. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart

_By katemary77_

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe**_

_**- I Shall Believe**_**, Sheryl Crowe **

Anna stretched and yawned, awakening from her late afternoon nap – a bad habit she had yet to break. Nimue, curled beside Anna's body, purred quietly when Anna ran her fingers over the little kitten's face, although the little kitten wasn't too little anymore and seemed to be growing bigger by the day. Patting the cat, Anna noticed Nimue was holding something red between her paws.

"Oh no," Anna breathed, "What have you killed and brought to mummy today?"

But when she lifted Nimue's front legs she saw it wasn't some dead mouse but a rose petal.

"What?"

Looking round, Anna realised they were scattered everywhere. Over the bed, over the floor, in her_ hair_, and she laughed as she stood, shaking them off of her. Over by the wardrobe, a dress was hanging on the door; one of _her_ dresses. There was a note attached that read, 'Wear me.' Laughing again, Anna slipped into the short sleeved, knee length crimson frock and a pair of black pumps. After giving herself a once over in the mirror, she followed a trail of cerise petals to the sitting room door. Opening it and entering, Anna found that she was walking into an Italian piazza. There was a fountain in the centre and tall, Roman style apartments closed in each side. There was a cobbled stone pavement underneath her feet and Anna took care to keep her heal from getting caught between the pebbles. The Illusion Globe she had given Sirius for Christmas glowed in the corner.

He stood as she entered. He was wearing pressed black slacks and a crisp, clean white shirt.

"You look wonderful," Sirius said, kissing her in greeting. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Where are we?" she asked, as he sat her down at a table by the fountain and handed her a glass of champagne.

"The Piazza del Popolo, Rome. Here, eat."

They dined on prosciutto wrapped melon cubes, ravioli stuffed with spiced pumpkin and rich tiramisu smothered with cream as the sun set over the city, Just as they were finishing off a bottle of blood red wine, a dark man with a saxophone wondered into the piazza and began to play a slow, sensual tune.

"Would you like to dance?"

Anna grinned and nodded, accepting Sirius' hand. He pulled her closer to the saxophone player and then pulled her closer to himself, wrapping one arm around her and taking her hand in his own. Anna sighed and moved close enough to rest her head against Sirius, delighting in being so close to him. In the whirlwind that was their world at the moment – with the war, the Ministry and every other little thing – Anna felt sometimes that the romance between she and Sirius was overwhelmed with worry about everything else and it was nice to have such a moment as this, with just him and her and nothing else.

"I love you, Sirius Black."

Sirius smiled and pushed Anna's hair back from her face before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you, too."

_-------------------------_

_Dear Lizzy,_

_Well, yesterday was a Hogsmeade Saturday and if I could tell you everything in a letter without fear of someone else reading it, I would. Rest assured, however, that something rather fantastic happened today and you should hear about it soon enough. Something else rather funny happened today and I thought I might regale you with the tale, if only to give you something to amuse Snuffles with. He really is a fussy beast. _

_Yesterday, Harry had a simply disastrous _date_ with Cho Chang, Ravenclaw seeker and sixth year. Cho took Harry to Madame Puddifoot's (honestly, of all places! If it appears I don't like Cho very much, you'd be right on target. She's a very silly girl, from my observations, and I think Harry needs somebody with a bit more _common sense_) and the date spiralled downwards from there. _

_Harry had agreed to meet me at the Three Broomsticks at midday and I'd told him to bring Cho along and Harry, very tactlessly, mind you, told Cho what was happening and the silly thing starts telling Harry about how Roger Davies asked her out and she said no to go out with Harry and how Cedric and she had been to Madame Puddifoot's and then she gets up, makes a scene and storms out! And she accuses Harry of liking _me_ more than he likes her! _

_Honestly. _

_Well, I hope you've been amused by the complete fiasco that was Harry's first foray into the dating world. _

_All the best, _

_Darcy._

_P.S. Boys are _clueless

_-------------------------_

"Harry!"

The bespectacled teen turned to see Hermione rushing towards him. He was sitting in the warm Gryffindor Common Room, plodding through his Transfiguration homework. When his friend reached the armchair Harry was sitting in, she plonked down a stack of books on top of his homework.

"I think I've figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

She muttered a privacy charm.

"About Anna; I think I figured out what's weird about Anna."

Interested, Harry leaned forward as Hermione grabbed the first book on her pile.

"First, I looked up the family name Fair and I found this in the archives of the _Daily Prophet_."

There was a picture of a young girl with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. Harry read the headline: "Ministry Closes Case on Captured Girl.

"_The Minister of Magic has just announced that the investigation into the disappearance of Jennifer Fair, over two months ago has now been closed. The only daughter of Richard and Joanna Fair was announced missing after a weekend trip to Hogsmeade. Friends say the young Ravenclaw prefect realised she had left her purse in a shop on the way back to Hogwarts castle and went back for it alone. She was never seen again. _

"_After two months of relentless searching, Aurors have decided to drop the case, now that the trail has run cold. Jennifer Fair is presumed dead. Her parents, however, say they will keep searching; "Jennifer is our life," says Mr. Fair, "We know she's still alive and we hope she comes back to us." The Ministry has denied reports that a new militant group, calling themselves 'Death Eaters', are responsible for the girl's disappearance._

"You think this is Anna's mother?"

Hermione nodded; "I'm sure it is."

"So what do you think happened?"

"I think she was held prisoner," she answered, "Voldemort probably wanted her for her Empathy."

"You think he wanted to turn her?"

"That's my bet," Hermione said in response, "And I bet when she didn't agree he kept her in hopes that eventually she would change her mind."

"She must've died, though. Anna's never mentioned her mother."

"I suppose Voldemort got sick of waiting," Hermione said grimly.

"But how did Anna happen? I mean, I hardly think Voldemort let her date…"

Hermione looked at him a little bit pityingly. He supposed he was being naïve.

"Harry… Anna's mother would've been a prisoner for a long time… I doubt the Death Eaters are devout followers of the Geneva Convention."

"You mean…" Harry paled when Hermione nodded, "Anna's a child of rape." He trailed off and then sharply demanded, "Who?"

Hermione shrugged; "I don't know, Anna might not even know."

"Well, at least she doesn't look like Lucius Malfoy," Harry muttered darkly and then his face cleared, "Hermione, Snape!"

"What?"

"Anna and Snape are close and Sirius told me that she lived with him when she was growing up! He's her father!"

Hermione shook her head; "Think about that, Harry. Jennifer Fair went missing in 1971. Anna is twenty-four. Professor Snape would've been in first year."

"Oh," Harry said, disappointed that his theory hadn't come through. "But maybe he got her out? Maybe she escaped with him."

"You know what, Harry? I think you're right. And maybe Professor Snape isn't that bad after all."

_-------------------------_

A few weeks later, Anna discovered just what Hermione's fantastic idea had been when an issue of _The Quibbler_, a magazine she hardly ever read, was delivered anonymously to the house. Alone in the kitchen, Anna almost choked on her pumpkin juice when she saw the front cover and hurried out of the room to find Remus and Sirius.

"Look!" she cried as she found them in the sitting room, "Look what Harry _did_!"

That certainly got their attention and Anna laughed as they stood up and faced her in unison. Calming slightly, she ushered Sirius and Remus over to the couch and sat between them, displaying _The Quibbler_ on her lap. Harry was blinking a little sheepishly up at them from the cover.

_**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:**_

_**THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**_

_**AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**_

The picture of Harry winked.

"He didn't," Sirius breathed.

Anna nodded; "He did. It was Hermione's idea, she told me they'd done something fantastic a couple of weeks ago but couldn't tell me what, with reason. If Umbridge had found out about this the Ministry would've suppressed the story in _The Quibbler_ somehow."

"Can you imagine the look on Umbridge's face when she sees this?" Sirius asked, positively cackling with glee and flipping to the correct page to read the article.

"Well," Remus said when he was sure they had all finished, "You can't say the boy hasn't got guts – that's for sure."

"I do worry how Umbridge will react, though," Anna said with a sigh. "Probably more lines with the Blood Quill."

Sirius growled. When Anna had told Sirius about the scarring she had seen on Harry's hand, the Animagus was just about ready to charge into Hogwarts and tear Umbridge limb from limb. Luckily, she had managed to convince him in time that it probably wasn't the best idea.

Remus shook his head, still glancing at the interview Harry had given.

"As admirable as this may be, I fear that Harry angering Umbridge and the Ministry like this is only going to harm him – maybe all of us – in the long run."

It would seem later that these words were almost prophetic.

_-------------------------_

"Pawn to E3."

"Knight to E6."

"Queen to E7."

A lengthy pause.

"Rook to E7. Check."

"Bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger."

Sirius smirked at Anna and tsked; "Language, language."

"Oh, sod off. King to F4."

"Aha!" Sirius exclaimed, crowing in triumph.

"What happened to your poker face?" Anna asked wryly.

He stuck his tongue out and said, "I don't need it anymore. Knight to D4 and I believe that is checkmate."

Anna groaned and dropped her head onto the chess board. The pieces (well, those that were left and not brutally maimed) jeered in protest.

"I really don't like playing chess with you," Anna said, removing her head from the table and scowling.

"Sore loser," Sirius taunted, poking his tongue out at her.

"I'm not a sore loser!" she protested. 'It's just after losing a million times to you, chess gets kind of boring."

"You just don't stand a chance against my unprecedented skill."

"Ooh, the humility."

"Play again?"

Anna shook her head; "I refuse to be beaten by you again."

"An-na," Sirius whined, "But there's nothing else to _do_ in this house."

Anna cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well," Sirius smirked, "That might not be completely true."

Sirius veritably crawled over the table in between them, scattering objecting chess players left, right and centre, and settled on top of Anna, kissing her deeply. He settled his arms around Anna's waist and drew her into him, tilting her head back and kissing a trail along her jaw. Anna giggled at the smooching noises the chess players were making. Sirius rolled his eyes and cut off her laughs with a kiss, a shiver going down his spine as she moaned into him. His ministrations were shortened, however, by a soft, "Ahem," behind them.

Slowly, they both turned to look.

"Headmaster!" they both shouted, scrambling off of each other.

Albus was standing in the middle of the room, twiddling his thumbs and gazing upwards at the ceiling as if it was the most amazing sight in the world. A small smile was playing about his mouth and Sirius didn't have to see his eyes to know they would be twinkling madly. Sirius felt like a fifth year caught in a broom closet.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked, smoothing her hair down and obviously trying very hard not to blush (or run away).

"Oh, I just popped in."

Sirius rolled his eyes. This was the way that Albus liked to say he'd just Apparated; the old mage had always enjoyed the pun and it was almost as old as the jokes about Sirius' name.

"Why now?" Anna asked, regaining her composure, "We don't have an Order meeting until tomorrow night."

The smile on Dumbledore's face swiftly left.

"I'm afraid what we have feared has come to pass. I have been usurped by Dolores Umbridge. The Ministry is attempting to place me in Azkaban."

Anna sunk into her seat and put a hand wearily over her eyes.

"How did you get away?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore chuckled; "I may look like an old man but it'll take a bit more to bring me down."

"Where will you go?"

"I will stay close to the school," Dumbledore responded, "I will not abandon Hogwarts so easily. I am… quite close to the proprietor of the Hog's Head. I'm sure he will put me up."

Once the Headmaster had left, Sirius turned to Anna incredulously and said, "Dumbledore knows that dodgy old man?"

Anna laughed, "He more than knows him; that 'dodgy old man' is Aberforth Dumbledore."

"You're kidding."

"Merlin as my witness."

Sirius collapsed into laughter.

"We always wondered why we always got caught drinking in there! Crafty old coot!"

_-------------------------_

Later on, Sirius and Anna were lying in bed, legs tangled together. Anna was lying with her head on his shoulder and Sirius' fingers were brushing through her hair.

"I can't believe it's almost April."

Sirius nodded.

"Harry will be on summer holiday soon. Do you think Dumbledore will let him come here straight away?"

"We'll talk him into it," Anna assured him, "Maybe he'll have to go to Privet Drive for a week or something, just to keep the blood protection going, but hopefully he can come here soon."

They were silent for a while and Sirius was almost drifting off when Anna spoke.

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm?"

She paused for a moment and Sirius opened his eyes to look down on her face.

"Do you think we'll win?"

Anna's voice was so small and unsure that he shifted from underneath her and turned to face her properly.

"Yes."

"You're lying."

Sirius exhaled.

"I know. But I have to be sure, for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to be sure that we'll win because it's too terrifying to think that we won't; because for Harry, I have to have absolute faith in him, as much as that scares me. Because in all the songs and stories, good always wins over evil and I have to believe in that because I don't want to imagine the world in any other way. I have to be sure because if I'm not, I'll go crazy."

Anna sat up in a tight ball and with her elbows on her knees, hiding her face in her hands. Her muffled response came through; "But what faith and belief can we have when there is so much _hate_ in the world? If people with hearts and minds can really believe that people like Hermione should die, should be _executed­_… what kind of hope do we have against that?"

"Not much," he answered honestly, "But we have a choice, Anna. We can choose to do nothing, to ignore it, to let others fight; or we can choose to see this through, to fight for what we _know_ is right, even if we face death in doing so. And that's the choice I've made." He took Anna's face and forced her gently to look at him. "And I know that's the choice you've made, too."

* * *

A/N: Review!! 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:**Thank you kindly for the reviews, glad to know you're all still enjoying Complexities. And thanks to my beta, of course, MissBubbles. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart

_By katemary77_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_**And I'm not going to stand and wait  
Not going to leave it until its much too late  
On a platform I'm going to stand and say  
That I'm nothing on my own  
And I love you, please come home.  
**_

**- Coldplay, **_**A Message**_

"I thought I might find you here. Fuck its cold."

Anna looked up at Sirius as he handed her a glass of wine.

"That's why _I _have a blanket."

Sirius stuck his tongue out. They were on the balcony. It was late at night – or early morning – and Anna hadn't been able to sleep. Instead of tossing and turning and waking Sirius up, she had slipped out here, but the absence of her warmth in the bed had evidently woken him anyway.

"Of course," he said, taking his wand out, "You could always cast a Warming Charm."

Anna pouted as a wave of warm air rushed over them.

"I disabled my Warming Charm for a reason, smarty pants. Don't you ever just want to feel the wind against your face? Feel the cold?"

He sighed, "Especially when you've been cooped up in a house for months?"

"Especially."

Sirius sighed again and picked her up out of the chair with the considerable strength he had gained since escaping Azkaban, before sitting down himself and replacing her in his lap.

"Well that's one way to stay warm," she smirked.

Sirius brushed her hair away from her neck.

"What's up, Annie?"

Anna loved Sirius; loved how he always knew when something was wrong and how he always knew exactly how to comfort her. Anna's childhood had been one somewhat devoid of physical contact; although she had shared a few precious years with her mother, that was followed with an upbringing with Severus Snape, who was hardly one for cuddles and hand holding. And so, whenever she was afraid, whenever she had a nightmare or the shadows in the long halls of Hogwarts played like monsters, she had had to content herself clutching a teddy bear to her chest. Now, the warmth of someone close to her, the feeling of someone against her, gave Anna all the comfort in the world.

She pressed against him and said, "I can't sleep. I just keep feeling like something's coming."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been too quiet. Nothing's happened yet, all year. No one's died, no one's disappeared, there's been no attacks…"

"The calm before the storm," Sirius muttered.

"Exactly. I just keep thinking about what might happen."

"Have you asked Snape for some Dreamless Sleep Potion?"

When she shook her head he asked why not.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't want to bother him. Severus has enough to be going on with... I just wish I could sleep."

She did, though. Eventually Anna drifted off, Sirius' heartbeat under her ear a lullaby, and after a while he picked her up and carried her to their room, where he laid her on the bed, pulled the blankets up over her body and kissed her goodnight. She slept till dawn.

_-------------------------_

A week later, Sirius came downstairs and dropped a package in front of Anna.

"What's this?" she asked, tossing some more vegetables into the casserole she was making and looking up at him inquisitively. He was nervous, she could see, and he didn't answer, so she opened the box herself and found it was filled with small vials of indigo. "But I haven't spoken to Severus… How did he…?"

"I wrote a letter to him," Sirius said softly, "I asked for them, for you."

"You wrote to ask a favour from Severus Snape?" He nodded and Anna laughed, engulfing him in a hug. "How many mouthfuls did it take for you to swallow your pride?" she laughed. He shoved her lightly. "Thank you, though," she said, sobering, "That means a lot to me."

"I know," he said with a smile, running his hand down her face. "Now, come on, woman, you're neglecting my dinner!"

Anna rolled her eyes and muttered, "Always thinking with your bloody stomach, aren't you?"

Sirius stepped closer to her. Anna was chopping potatoes at the counter and he pressed his chest against her back and buried his face in her neck.

"That's not the only vital organ I think with."

He couldn't see her face but he knew she was rolling her eyes again. Sirius rested his chin on her shoulder and his hands on her hips and watched her cook for a while.

"Smells good, Ann, what's for dinner?"

"Remus!"

Anna and Sirius turned to face the werewolf who was grinning sheepishly at the doorway. He'd been away for a few weeks on a mission for the Order. He embraced Anna when she rushed over to hug him and then accepted Sirius' manly pat on the back. Anna ushered him to a seat at the kitchen table and Conjured him a mug of tea.

Sirius gave a noise of disdain; "Tea for the returning hero! Not a chance," he said, and whipped out (seemingly from nowhere) a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Men," Anna muttered under her breath, returning to her casserole, but with a smile on her face.

Half an hour later, Sirius had forced some mulled wine on Anna and the three were laughing cheerfully as their dinner cooked.

"And then," Anna was saying through her laughter, "Severus snaps, '_What_ are you doing in a broom closet?' with his eye twitching like crazy and McGonagall behind him pipes up and says, 'You _told_ me to encourage her to be social!'"

They broke into peals of laughter and Sirius was smacking his hand against his knee in glee.

"Sirius?"

It was amazing. Hearing that voice, Anna, Remus and Sirius sobered instantly, turning to the fireplace. Harry's head hung there, glasses and all.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, rushing over and sweeping his hair out of his face. "What is it? Are you alright, do you need help?"

"No," Harry began hesitantly, "It's nothing like that… I just wanted to ask you… about my dad."

Remus and Sirius exchanged perplexed glances.

"Okay…"

"I'll just go upstairs," Anna said, casting a quick Stasis Charm on the meal and hurrying out of the room.

"Well?"

Harry paused for a moment and then seemed to make his mind up; "Well I was doing Occlumency with Snape and he left the room for a while and he's been keeping all of his memories in a Pensieve and well… I couldn't help myself…"

_-------------------------_

_Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth,_

_Well, everything's quite different at Hogwarts, now that the Headmaster has gone. I'm not sure I can really say much. All mail is being checked – in and out. It seems my prediction of Hogwarts becoming Stalin's Russia was perfectly right. And we have our very own KGB; the Inquisitorial Squad. Hand picked by Professor Umbridge herself, these students are supportive of the Ministry and are allowed to dock points… the other day, Draco Malfoy docked ten points from me because I'm Muggle-born. He didn't use that word, of course._

_I've never hated school before. My only saving grace is the impressive array of fireworks someone set off all around the school. Muggle fireworks are certainly nothing like this, they have a life of their own! Our poor new Headmistress is having a bit of difficulty dealing with them, though, it's all very unfortunate. _

_Harry was called into questioning the other day, she wanted to know where Sirius Black (of all people!) was. As if Harry would know! She probably even drugged his tea with Veritaserum. I honestly wouldn't be surprised. Well, at least she can know for sure that Harry has no idea where Black is. He says he isn't taking Remedial Potions anymore because Snape says he's able to continue on his own. I think he's lying, he doesn't seem to be getting any better. Do you know? Did you see the _letter_ he wrote to Snuffles?_

_I hope things are better where you are,_

_Darcy._

_-------------------------_

_Mr. Darcy,_

_It sounds horrible at Hogwarts; I understand why you might be looking forward to the holidays. A couple of ginger-haired twins dropped in just the other day; I understand they enjoyed a grand departure from Hogwarts just last week, it sounded magnificent._

_OWLs start next week. Good luck! I know you'll do brilliantly. I remember before my OWLs I was a nervous wreck but I'd studied everything I needed to know and once I got in and started the paper I was fine. Just remember, don't fuss too much over silly details. The exams might seem like the most important thing right now, but in the grand scheme of things they're not vital. Doing well is, of course, important as you'll need certain grades to get into NEWT level subjects, but as someone definitely going on to do the next two years of schooling, that's all they're important for. Trust me, a prospective employer is much more likely to look at NEWT results than OWLs!_

_Good luck, dear. _

_Lizzy._

_P.S. Harry really does need those remedial lessons. Please try and ask him to go back. I'll do the same from my end. _

_-------------------------_

"Severus!"

The Potions Master turned. He had been only metres away from the front door and so Anna's call had set off the infernal Mrs. Black.

Growling, she closed the curtains with a great struggle and pulled the professor into a room off to the side. She turned to the door and cast both a locking and silencing spell on the room. She knew Severus liked his privacy. Turning to him, she let out a little breath.

"How are you?"

"Fine," he replied predictably and Anna stepped closer, a sceptical expression on her face. She reached a hand up to touch his cheek. He was paler, she noticed, and had dark smudges under each eye.

"No, you're not."

"Anna – "

"I know," she interrupted. He was going to say the same thing he said whenever she expressed concern over him. _Don't worry about me, I'll handle it._

He never did, though, and he would never let her help him like she wanted to. She dropped her hand from his face. "But you'll tell me," she pressed, "If there's anything I can do?"

His stern expression softened as he said, "Of course."

"Thank you for the potions, I appreciated that."

"You're welcome. I might give you the recipe, next time there's an Order meeting."

"I'd like that." He turned to leave, but Anna stopped him with her next words; "Severus, why aren't you teaching Harry anymore?"

His shoulders stiffened.

"Why, Anna, should I teach that ungrateful brat anything?"

"Because he has to learn," Anna pressed, "You know he has to."

He turned and Anna almost retreated under his ferocious gaze.

"Do you know what he did? That complete invasion of privacy?"

"I know," she said, keeping her voice soft in hope he would lower his, "And he knows what he did was wrong."

"I can hardly believe that, Anna," Severus sneered. "He probably ran off and told all his friends how _funny_it was, they probably all had a grand old laugh."

"He didn't," she told him. "He came to Remus and Sirius, Harry couldn't believe his father had been so cruel."

"Well, the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree."

Anna sighed as Severus made to storm out and decided on using her last resort, something she hated to do but knew was necessary when she had been told that Severus was no longer teaching Harry Occlumency. In quick succession, Anna thought of all the things she had done wrong in her life, things she still felt incredibly guilty about and projected the accompanying emotions to Severus.

He paused at the door and turned around. From his expression, Anna was sure he was about to apologise, about to promise he would recommence Occlumency lessons with the boy, but then he shook his head and his face cleared. He stalked towards her, using his height to intimidate as he did with his students.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," he hissed, "Don't you ever try and manipulate me like that again. Do you understand?"

Anna shook back her shoulders, intent on not letting him intimidate her.

"I'm only doing what I think is right, Severus. You need to give Harry a second chance."

"I need to give him _nothing_," he spat and with that parting blow, left the house.

_-------------------------_

"Anna?"

She looked over at him, dropping her book by her side. In the dim light of the sitting room, Anna's hair glowed gold.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"C'mere?"

She nodded and scooted closer to him on the couch. Sirius opened up his arms and she nestled in against his warm chest, her head underneath his chin. Sirius breathed her scent in deeply; ground coffee, a bit of his own aftershave sealed to her skin where he had kissed her before and a faint whiff of jasmine from her shampoo. He exhaled loudly, faintly stirring her hair.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Anna awkwardly turned her head and looked up at him with a slight grin.

"Er… lots?" she ventured.

Sirius shoved her a little bit and buried a kiss in her curls.

"I love you so much sometimes it doesn't even seem like love is the right _word_; like it doesn't mean enough."

"Do y'know, in Italy they don't say 'I love you' like we do," she told him. "You can't say '_Ti amo_' to your favourite shoes or your favourite book or even your best friend, not like we do here. '_Ti amo_' is only for your closest family and your lover. To Italians, _I love you_ means so much more than it does to us, because they've kept it sacred."

"Then_ti amo_,_ti amo_,_ti amo_," he breathed.

She pushed closer to him, if that was even possible, turned her head and pressed a kiss to his Adam's apple.

"Anna, I know we haven't been together like this for very long, but I can't imagine being with anyone else," he said earnestly. "When I came out of Azkaban, I thought that Harry would be my only salvation, that even if I never managed to convince him of the truth, even if I could only protect him from the sidelines, I thought that he was all I would ever have again. And that was fine – that was better than fine, in fact, I couldn't dream of any more." She had moved away from him by now so as to look at him better and Sirius' body mourned her departure. She looked as if she was about to say something, but Sirius shook his head and she understood. It was hard enough getting these words out to her, translating what was going on inside his heart and his head so that she could understand. He knew, of course, that she could feel everything anyway, but he _needed_ – for himself if not for her – he _needed_ to tell her. "But you… you've taught me so much, comforted me when nothing else could. That's why I wanted to ask you – when, when this is all over, when I buy that house and when I can be a family for Harry, will you be there? Will you stay with me?"

Anna raised a hand and touched the side of his face, before moving swiftly to take his lips with hers. Her mouth was warm and sweet and she kissed him thoroughly, the hand on his face slipping into his hair and her other clutching his shirt, fingers twined in the material. She nibbled a little at his lower lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth and pulling him closer to her. When their mouths finally parted she kept her forehead resting on his and smiled with just-bitten lips.

"Of_course_," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Sirius reflected that perhaps it was. "I know this is a war and we can't – we _shouldn't_ – make promises, but I never want to leave you."

"Never ever?"

She smiled and lowered her body onto the couch, pulling him by the collar of his shirt down with her.

"Never ever," she murmured and kissed him soundly; shutting the door and casting a silencing charm around it with her wand as she simultaneously opened the buttons of his shirt with deft fingers. "Never ever ever…"

_-------------------------_

_She was dreaming. She was sitting in a dark room and the dark was so full it seemed to tarnish even her pale skin. She was alone, so alone, that fright swelled in her belly. Where was everyone? Where was Sirius, Remus, Hermione? She didn't know, but she knew they were_gone_. She could feel it in her bones. She was completely, utterly alone. She clutched at her womb, but it felt empty there too, though it swelled rapidly under her hand. Where was everyone?_

"Anna!"

She jerked awake. Sirius came barrelling into the room and immediately she knew something was wrong.

"What's happened?" she said urgently, standing and dressing in a sensible pair of pants and a tight-fitted top.

"It's Harry," he explained. "He and the others have gone to the Department of Mysteries. Snape just sent the message. We have to go!"

They strode out of the room together and down to the basement kitchen. Tonks was stepping out of the fire; Kingsley and Mad-Eye conversing urgently with Remus.

"We have to leave now, we can't wait for anyone else to arrive," Sirius said and Moody nodded, Summoning a cup from the pantry and turning it into a Porkey. "Anna, you can't – "

"I'm coming," Anna said sharply, cutting Sirius off, "You know I'm coming."

He nodded, resigned, knowing that it was really his own selfish desire to keep her safe for him that had made him suggest she stay.

"Where's Albus?"

"Snape is going to him now," Sirius said, fidgeting nervously. "We need to go _now_. Snape had to wait until Umbridge was gone before he could contact us, they could be _dead_!"

Anna slipped her hand into his and gave a reassuring squeeze, trying to send him a sense of calm. It seemed to work, at least a little, and she knew they would both need it.

"Right, gather round. Three… two…"

Sirius swiftly used his free hand to grasp Anna's face and fiercely pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Be careful."

"You too."

"…One!"

* * *

**A/N:** Little bit of a cliff hanger... Review!

_-------------------------_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Last one! Thanks for the reviews everybody and don't forget to wait for the sequel. Read to the end for the answer to the question you've all been asking. Thanks for reading and thanks to my beta MissBubbles.

**Summary:** Lost and sick in the middle of nowhere, Sirius falls into the hands of a woman whose secrets will tie inextricably into the fate of his godson. Sirius/OC.

The Complexities of the Heart

_By katemary77_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_**Though lovers be lost love shall not**_

_**And death shall have no dominion.**_

**Dylan Thomas **

"Three… two… one!"

Anna felt that familiar tug under her navel as the Portkey activated. They were spinning and spinning, her shoulders were bumping into Sirius and Remus on either side of them and then, with a jolt, they landed in the glinting atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Anna, wand tightly grasped in her hand, looked around at the golden statues of the grand room.

"Can you hear that?" Tonks asked and soon they were racing off to the Department of Mysteries; over to the lifts, down the elevator, through a long corridor and through a plain black door into a circular room.

"Don't shut that door!" Moody yelled and Remus spelled it open.

"Quick, open as many doors as you can, we need to find them!"

Anna and Sirius both reached for doors beside each other and both let out yells when they were opened. She was looking into an almost empty room, but for the tank of green liquid and the bodies slumped against it.

"I found them!" she yelled, as did Sirius, who had opened his door to find Harry and Neville fighting off a group of approaching Death Eaters.

"Go!" Anna yelled, "I need to take care of these four, they're in a bad way."

Just before he raced into the Death Room, Sirius shared a fleeting look with Anna that said all it needed to. _Be careful, I love you, don't leave me._

Then, he was gone. Shaking herself, Anna tightened her grip on her wand and rushed into the Brain Room, looking over her charges. They were all in a bad state and Anna briefly thanked Merlin (and Madame Pomfrey) that she had played in the Infirmary as a child and thus knew a bit of medical magic.

Ron was the first that Anna rushed to. He was awake and was scrambling around, long tentacles of a brain – a _brain!_ – coiling up his limbs and torso.

"H-help!" he moaned when she came into his vision. "They won't get off me, get them off!"

Eyes wide in fear for what was happening, Anna pointed her wand directly at the brain and cast the strongest and most accurate Blasting Charm she knew. It worked. The brain exploded into fragments and the tight coils wrapped around him eased, having lost their life.

"Th-thanks." He passed out cold. Running a Diagnostic Spell, she saw he had been hit with a Brain Addler, a nasty Dark spell that compressed your brain, making it hard to think straight, converse or control your body. Anna swore. Beyond a '_Finite Incantatem_' there was nothing she could do to help him, so she cast the spell and moved on to Ginny.

Ginny's ankle was wickedly broken and Anna cast a splint for her hurriedly but left her Stupefied so she didn't have to deal with the pain. Anna quickly hurried over to the pale-haired girl she didn't know, who received much the same treatment; a check over to see if she had any serious hurts, beside the knock on her head (she didn't), a spell to staunch the blood from her wound and a quick succession of spells to place her and the others onto stretchers.

Then came Hermione, who posed a significant problem; a Diagnostic Spell told her that Hermione was out cold, but not which spell had caused it. Leaning closer, Anna saw that there were muted slashes of light across her chest, forming an X. She reached down to touch the purple flames but they burnt her hand and she snatched it away. Anna had no idea what this was.

She was just Levitating Hermione onto a stretcher when a scream ripped the air.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

Anna froze. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart gave a mighty wrench.

Lowering Hermione onto the empty stretcher, she had taken only one step when she heard Harry's anguished cry again.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

He's just been hurt, she convinced herself. Badly hurt, maybe, but he'll be fine.

"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!"

A strangled cry escaped her throat and her legs shook as she moved towards the doorway.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS! I'LL KILL HER!"

Anna, at the door, saw a dark blur race through the circular room;_Bellatrix Lestrange, _her mind supplied, and Harry was close on her tail. Dumbledore followed a moment later, moving impressively fast for someone his age.

She grasped tightly at the door frame. Her eyes were wide and blurred with tears when Remus emerged into the circular room. His ashen face betrayed him and he was just close enough to catch Anna when her knees gave out and she fell.

"No, he's not. He can't be," she whispered to him, his hands on her arms keeping her standing.

"He is."

"No… no, you're wrong. He's not…"

"He is," Remus repeated and the words seemed to cause him physical pain. "He's gone, he's dead. He fell into the Veil."

A sob escaped her and she put her fingers over her lips, as if to force herself into silence.

"We need to help the kids," Anna said eventually, pushing away the ache in her chest to deal with later, "Hermione and Ron… they need Madame Pomfrey right away, I can't help them anymore than I have."

"Portkey to Hogwarts, then," Remus concluded and they both dug around in their robes for the pendants all Order of the Phoenix members carried. It was both a device for communication and an emergency Portkey to either Headquarters or Hogwarts. They both tapped their pendants with their wands and murmured the latter.

"You need to carry Hermione," Anna told him numbly, "She shouldn't be jostled around too much. I'll take the other three."

Remus nodded, lifted the young Gryffindor and Portkeyed out.

Anna moved between the others. Making sure she was holding on to all three, she muttered "_Activate_!" and sped away to Hogwarts.

_**-------------------------**_

Hours later, Anna was curled on the bed she had shared with Sirius, crying. She was clutching to her chest one of Sirius' shirts. It was soft on her cheek and smelt of him; cinnamon, aftershave and something that was just _him_.

She was short of breath, wrenching sobs ripping from her throat and it_hurt_. It hurt in her heart, which made her angry because logically she _knew_ that the pain was coming from her head and it made no sense, this ache, but there it was, coursing through her. It felt as if someone had taken a part of her away; the part that loved, that laughed, that_lived_. How was she going to keep breathing, with Sirius gone? She felt lost and alone but then she felt _guilty_, because how dare she feel that way when Remus had lost his brother, after only just getting him back, and when Harry had lost the only parent he'd ever known.

Anna tried to imagine a life without Sirius and found she couldn't. How had she gotten so attached to this man, in the short time they'd had together? She tried to imagine getting up each morning, eating, showering, reading, doing all those normal things without Sirius, and failed. How could she do _anything_ without Sirius' warmth beside her, without his hand to hold, without someone to kiss her goodnight and good morning?

She didn't know.

_**-------------------------**_

"Harry!"

The hiss drew Harry's attention away from the bubbling crowd at Platform 9 and ¾ to a dark, shadowy corner of the station. Feeling for his wand in his pocket, he slunk over there under the watchful eye of the Order members who had come to meet them at the station.

"Who's there?"

"It's Anna. I'm under Moody's Invisibility Cloak."

He heard her mutter a Notice-Me-Not Charm around the area before peeling the cloak back. They stood for a moment, just looking at each other. She was paler and thinner than before. Like Remus (and he suspected himself) she had dark smudges under both eyes.

"How are you?" she asked eventually.

"Fine," he answered automatically but something in her eyes made him reconsider. "Terrible, actually," he said, defeated, "But managing. And you?"

She gave a weak smile.

"Much the same."

"You look thin."

She nodded; "Stomach bug. I can't seem to keep anything down." She looked over at the others. "I better get to the point, Moody is glaring at me. I'm going to speak to Dumbledore, Harry," she told him earnestly, "I promise you, you won't be at the Dursleys for more than a fortnight. Earlier, if I can manage it."

"Dumbledore won't like that."

"I don't care," she returned fiercely, "You shouldn't have to go there in the first place."

Harry frowned. Anna and he weren't really very close, why did she care, anyway? He didn't ask this, though, choosing to ask instead, "Where will I go?"

She sighed; "I wish I could say the Burrow, but I'm afraid Grimmauld Place will be safest, for everyone. I know you'd like to be with the Weasleys and they might come too, but, for a while, it might just be you, me and Remus. Is that alright?"

She was nervous, he could tell, very unsure of what he would reply. He thought for a moment that no, he didn't want to go back to the house that Sirius had hated so much, that would remind Harry only of him, but then he thought of Remus' weary, lonely eyes and Anna's nervous, hesitant smile and said instead, "I think I'd like that."

He smiled briefly and had taken four steps towards the others when she called his name.

"Harry?"

He turned back.

"I know – I know I'm not Sirius and we aren't very close but if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll always be ready to listen."

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Harry."

"See you soon, Anna."

_**-------------------------**_

Darkness…

He was floating down… down… down… into a pit of utter black. Putting his hand in front of his face seemed to take an awful amount of effort. Was the air thicker than normal? He didn't know, but when he finally forced his hand out he couldn't even see the white of his fingers.

_Am I dying?_

Maybe he was. Gazing around him, all he could see was an endless ocean of black, no pinprick of light anywhere, at all. It pressed down on him and for a moment he thought he would suffocate, the air was so tight, so thick, was he even _breathing_ anymore?

Suddenly, he was speeding up, spinning blindly through the endless cavern of black. His vision was clouding, the ache in his body was numbing, he felt his mind slowly begin to fog.

He tried desperately to cling to any memory… a woman with warm brown eyes was flicking soap suds from her bath at him, her tongue poking out between her teeth… a boy with raven black hair was smiling at him uncertainly, lowering a wand… a weary looking man was embracing him like a brother, when all other hope was lost. But too quickly, memories were floating away from him, like quicksilver in his hand and the air was too thick for him to reach out and grab them.

He was left in that cavern of everlasting darkness, all alone.

What seemed a lifetime later, though, his body convulsed in shock as it collided with solid ground. There was light piercing his eyes and in the air was a faint scent of jasmine.

* * *

**A/N**: What do you think!? There weren't many reviews for the last chapter so let me know that you're still reading... And don't forget, I'll post the sequel soon. 


End file.
